Survivor Aquatic Ruin
by TJBambi93
Summary: Simiar to Reals vs. OCs, 9 OCs will battle against 9 Real characters in the Aquatic Ruins. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 players in order to win one million dollars? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for minor language.
1. Episode 1 Home Home Or Survivor Home

**(A/N: Ling Ling does not speak English, so most of his speech will be in _Italics_. He'll speak Japanese, but to you, he'll speak English. Watch Drawn Together to understand why I'm writing him like that.)**

Jeff was standing on a piece of old ruin in the middle of the ocean.

"Survivor loves traveling to exotic places all over Mobius. This time, we picked the Aquatic Ruins. We have 18 of them ready to play!"

2 boats, each carrying 9 people, were traveling towards their tribal camp.

"Even though they've never spoken to one another, first impressions are already forming!"

"_So... we have this old fat dude on our tribe. He looks cheerful and all... but he really doesn't seem like a strong competitor in my book. He should go first if he isn't good enough." - Chris_

"_The Bluebell engine is on our tribe, Stepney, isn't it? Always happy go lucky. If he gets on my bad side, he's going home. No doubt." - Sweet Tooth_

"_I know the great Survivor strategist Ben Tan. Hell, he even gave me some tips before I went out here. In terms of first impressions... eh, I like that blond girl over there, but that's pretty much it." - Stephen_

"_Everyone has a past to be ashamed of. Like me. I went onto Survivor to escape my past for 39 days, and to play a good game. On the tribe, we have a long haired guy in dark clothing. Is he similar to me?" - Dexter_

"It's the ultimate challenge! 18 people, forced to work together in order to create a new society. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted off. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize! 39 days! 18 people! 1 Survivor!"

**Savaii (Reals): Archer, Dexter, Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Soubi, Stepney, Sweet Tooth, and Twilight**

**Upolu (OCs): Brandon, Bruce, Chris, Erin, Frank, John, Mikayla, Paige, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Savaii Day 1

The 9 red-buffed Survivors arrived at their nice camp site.

"Ruins are everywhere..." announced Harry for no reason whatsoever, "Perfect place for an abduction..."

"_It's nice to be back in my human body for a change. For those who don't, I'm an alien. I finally get to tell people that and not be afraid of being prosecuted!" (claps) - Harry_

Archer, Soubi, and Dexter dragged the tribe's crate onto shore.

"Little help would be appreciated." yelled Archer.

Metal Mario walked over to them, "Let me handle that."

Metal Mario picked up the crate with one arm, and walked away. This left Archer speechless.

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place!" freaked Archer.

"_Oh man. Day 1 of Survivor. Well, from what I understand, we're going to be kicking some asses in the next 39 days. So let's go. Game on!" - Archer_

Metal Mario placed the crate near the Savaii flag, and smashed it open with one hand. Stepney and Dexter started taking things out of it.

"Wow... you're so strong, Metal Mario..." smiled Twilight.

"_I am in no relations to that Mario character from SEGA All Stars and Keelhaul Key. I am my own man. I'll be playing a much cleaner game then he did." - Metal Mario_

"We've got flint for fire already," noted Dexter, spinning it by its string, "Amazing..."

Sweet Tooth lent his hand out, "I'll handle fire. I've got a knife in my back pocket."

"You carry a knife with you everywhere?" asked Dexter, confused.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "I'm a serial killer, mind you."

Dexter watched Sweet Tooth walk away with the flint.

"_Sweet Tooth is a serial killer... much like myself. No one heard him but me. It'll be our little secret. But how long will that secret last? Will the others care?" - Dexter_

Meanwhile, Twilight, Ling Ling, and Metal Mario were out searching for wood.

"There isn't much wood out here for fire," noted Twilight, "It is a ruin after all."

Metal Mario was carrying what wood they've found, which wasn't very much.

"_Ling Ling no need fire! Ling Ling only need stone and fire power!_" shouted Ling Ling.

Twilight sweat dropped, "Well, maybe that works for you Ling Ling. But we can easily make fire using the flint."

Ling Ling growled.

"_Ling Ling want to cause big explosion! Ling Ling want fire! Ling Ling want sexy ladies after winning million dollar!" - Ling Ling_

Once they returned to camp, Metal Mario threw the one log he found near Sweet Tooth and Dexter. Sweet Tooth had a raging fire on the go.

"That's all we could find." said Metal Mario.

Dexter shrugged, "No matter. The Aquatic Ruins aren't known for being a forest."

"_The Savaii tribe should have a large upbringing at the first immunity challenge. I don't know if Upolu can keep up with us or not. We'll have to wait and see." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 1

The 9 blue-buffed Survivors entered their new home for the next 39 days.

Brandon started to clap, "Well done, folks. We've completed Round 1 of our Survivor journey!"

All of Upolu gathered 'round, and chanted 'Upolu' over and over.

"1, 2, 3, UPOLU!" ended the chant.

"_Oh man... where do I begin? This adventure is already turning out fantastic. I'm already in love with my tribe, Upolu. We can do so much together if we work hard enough." - Bruce_

John spoke up, "I don't mean to be imposing or anything, but should we get started on fire and shelter?"

Frank looked up at the sky, "Yeah, man. I agree. It might start raining any minute."

"But we can't build a decent shelter!" complained Erin, "We're in the Aquatic Ruins, there isn't enough wood for a shelter."

John thought about it, "Well... then we're gonna have to find a lot of wood."

"Or maybe we could just live in the ruins not too far away from here..." muttered Stephen, pointing in the direction of said ruins.

"_Shelter shouldn't be a big deal out here! We've got ruins everywhere! Just find something to pose as a tarp, and we're set!" - Stephen_

John looked over at the ruins, "Good idea Stephen! Let's check it out."

"_I didn't want to be the leader... but I figured... man, we have a lot of young people on this tribe, and they can't really lead." - John_

Out in the ruins, Bruce, Paige, and Mikayla were searching for wood for fire.

"The shelter works well," noted Paige, "I just hope it doesn't rain at all."

Bruce nodded, "Well, get ready for some, sweetheart. Cause rain is to be expected on Survivor. I'll protect you in a thunder storm."

Mikayla sort of giggled, but Paige didn't find it very funny.

"_I'm an athlete. I can hang in with most of the boys. Bruce, I can handle myself thank you! You may be a gentle giant, well, so far, but I don't trust you enough to cuddle with you!" - Paige_

Sooner or later, the three came across the first tree in about 10 minutes of walking.

"Finally!" sighed Mikayla, "You think this'll be enough?"

Bruce shrugged, "Maybe, but we can always find more."

Paige rolled her eyes, "More? That might be the last tree out here!"

Bruce shrugged.

"_Paige was getting... a bit on edge with me. She's not giving me a good impression of her, and it's making her a target in my eyes." - Bruce_

– – – – –

Savaii Day 2

Dexter and Sweet Tooth both woke up from a short nap. They didn't sleep as much as the others do.

"You said you were a serial killer, right?" asked Dexter.

Sweet Tooth, sharpening the knife as Dexter spoke. This didn't bother Dexter very much.

"Well... I'm one too." continued Dexter. He explained his entire process.

"_I wanted to tell Sweet Tooth about my killing ways, in order to gain his trust. Maybe that's why he told me, to gain my trust. I hate to admit it, but it did." - Dexter_

"I had that vibe that you were a killer," explained Sweet Tooth, "Killer instincts, I guess."

Dexter nodded.

"Are you looking for an alliance, just say so." continued Sweet Tooth.

Dexter held out his hand, "Would you be interested?"

Sweet Tooth nodded, and shook it, "You have my word."

"_So I'm working with another serial killer, Dexter. I'm going to work with him majority of the game, and then betray him. Let's face it boys and girls, a man has to have better options at later times." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Harry and Twilight were in a nearby river. On each side of the Savaii camp were rivers. One river was used for water, and the other was used for swimming.

"Wow, Harry!" smiled Twilight, "I didn't know you were great with hair!"

Harry was cleaning Twilight's mane, "That I am, Twilight. That I am..."

"_You know ever since the Big Giant Head stole my girlfriend... I've been a little desperate. So desperate that I'm looking into..." (begins to wail) "A PONY!" - Harry_

"Are you seeing anyone back at home?" asked Twilight, almost covering her mouth, blushing.

"Depends on what you mean..." wondered Harry, continuing to comb her hair, "Back at home-home?"

Harry whispered into her ear, "Or... Survivor-home?"

Twilight giggled.

Not too far away were Soubi and Metal Mario, cleaning pots.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Soubi.

Metal Mario shrugged, continuing to clean his pot.

"_Relationships can hurt a Survivor's game. Both Harry and Twilight have to keep their little 'friendship' hidden or they will be split apart." - Soubi_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 2

Bruce woke up from a nice nap. There was no rain, no thunder, no nothing. Bruce was very cheerful because of it.

He sat down next to Brandon and Stephen.

"That has to be the best night of my life!" cheered Bruce.

Stephen shook his head, "Not to me it wasn't. Too much moving around in the shelter."

"_I don't know about you, but when you're in between two large guys, such as Bruce and Frank, you sort of get... squished. I was between them... and ugh, I hated it." - Stephen_

Brandon smiled, "Everything is going fine so far. We've got a clean shelter. We've got a fire going..."

"And tomorrow," continued Bruce for Brandon, "We're gonna win immunity! Right?"

"Let's hope so." replied Stephen.

"_I like Bruce, and Stephen too. They sound like really nice guys, and I see myself aligning with them, and going far." - Brandon_

"I trust the two of you," explained Brandon, "the most out of everybody here. I think we can do well together."

Bruce nodded, "You, me, and Stephen? Oh hell yeah. Everything will go down fine. I'm in."

Stephen looked up from opening a coconut, "I'm in for sure."

"Sweet!" clapped Bruce, "It's gonna be awesome, the three of us. We have a good leader in you, Brandon. We have me, the strong guy. And we have the smart asian guy, Stephen!"

"Do you automatically assume I'm smart because of my race?" asked Stephen, chuckling.

Bruce shrugged, "It's not that. You look like a sharp dude, from my standpoint."

"_I'm trying to hide the fact that I am friends with Ben Tan, and was tutored by him. If people find that out, they might think... 'Hey, this kid can't be trusted.'. Ben taught me a lot, and I'm ready to play." - Stephen_

Meanwhile, Paige, Mikayla, and Chris were all hanging out. They were all giggling like school girls.

"Brandon and John?" asked Paige, "Like, totally! Brandon's super hot!"

"I know right?" laughed Chris.

Mikayla nodded, "And ugh, I cannot stand Frank! He's ugly! Plus, he looks like someone who can lose us a challenge!"

"_Myself, Chris, and Paige were all hanging around, talking about boys and the game. Quite honestly, I'm voting for Frank if we lose. He looks way out of shape, but who knows... I could be wrong." - Mikayla_

"I know right?" noted Paige.

"But what if he proves useful?" asked Chris, "Could be worth a lot to have if he's actually strong."

Paige shrugged, "He does have a point, Mikayla."

"_I don't know what to think of my tribe so far. I've bonded with the ladies, but the men don't feel too fond with me, especially Bruce and maybe John. Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm not one to talk to, honey." - Chris_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, 4 tribe members will begin far out into the ocean on a platform. At the edge of your platform will be a wall. Climb the wall, and dive into the water. One tribemember must then unhook the raft underwater, so that you may ride it across the ocean. Once you are back at shore, you must send 2 of the 4 tribe members to do a puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle wins immunity for tonight."

Jeff reveals a immunity idol, which was a golden statue of Knuckles the Echidna.

"Win immunity, and you are safe. Lose, and you go to tribal council, where one person will be voted off. Also, winning tribe gets to sent one person to Exile Island. Whoever gets sent cannot go to tribal council, and therefore cannot be voted out. Let's get started."

Savaii

Raft: Archer, Dexter, Harry, and Metal Mario

Unhooking the Raft: Metal Mario

Puzzle: Archer and Dexter

Upolu

Raft: Brandon, John, Mikayla, and Stephen

Unhooking the Raft: Mikayla

Puzzle: Brandon and Stephen

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes began to tackle the wall. Metal Mario went first, climbing up the edges of the wall, with assistance from all three tribe members. At Upolu, John got on top of the wall, and then lifted members up and over it.

Savaii took an early lead as Archer and Harry climbed the wall with ease, followed by Dexter. John was having difficulty pulling Brandon up.

After Savaii got over the wall, Metal Mario sunk to the very bottom, and unhooked the raft. During the whole raft process, he simply walked under the raft, since he was way too heavy to swim. Jeff made no calls whatsoever. Upolu got up and over the wall, and got Mikayla unhooking the raft.

Mikayla unhooked the raft quickly, but Savaii was almost to shore. Upolu needed to make up for lost time.

Once at shore, Archer and Dexter went to work on the puzzle. Upolu was trying their best to clock in on time.

But it wasn't enough.

"That's correct! SAVAII WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Savaii hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Savaii! You've won immunity. Now, first order of business: Which member of Upolu will go to Exile Island for the night?"

Savaii talked about it.

"We'll send John." stated Dexter.

John nodded, and got a map from Jeff.

"John will return in the morning. Upolu, I will see you tomorrow night at tribal council, where one of you will be the first person voted off. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 2

John arrived at Exile Island, and started working on shelter.

"_I'm not surprised they sent me here. I'm betting Savaii believes that I'm the leader or something. Fine by me." - John_

John built a good shelter, and found an urn somewhere near it.

"Hmmm?" he wondered. John stuck his hand in the urn, and found a piece of paper.

John smiled, "A clue to the hidden immunity idol. Awesome."

"_Finding the idol would be helpful to me. It's a little something I might need later on in the game." - John_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 3

The Upolu tribe was in poor spirits after the immunity challenge.

"We weren't good enough..." muttered Bruce.

Stephen shrugged, "They are actual characters in various forms of media. Why wouldn't we be good enough?"

Frank had heard enough whining.

"_John wasn't here... and these kids were just... oh my God. Shut up! We will beat those guys! You just need some self-confidence!" - Frank_

Frank spoke up, "Gather 'round, folks. I gotta say something!"

Every member of Upolu joined around Frank, as he began to speak.

"I don't want to hear whining from most of you," said Frank, "I know we can do better. Savaii got off to an early start, and they got away with it."

Most of the tribe members nodded.

"You have a point." noted Chris.

"We'll lose someone tonight," explained Frank, "But next challenge, we've got this!"

"_I gained a little more respect for Frank after that speech. It made him seem less of a crotchety old man, and more of a motivated player. Still, that doesn't mean he's safe tonight." - Chris_

Chris, Paige, Erin, and Mikayla were talking.

"Frank is the weak link," noted Paige, "It's not worth waiting to see if he performs well or not."

Mikayla nodded, "I'm down with that."

"_Tonight, I'm voting for Frank. Simply because he could be weak in challenges just by looking at him. He did tell us he's 51 years old." - Mikayla_

"We should talk to Stephen," said Chris, "That could give us a numbers advantage over anything Frank might have, if any."

Paige nodded, "He's a good choice. I trust Stephen with this."

"_I don't think Frank should go home. We shouldn't just go ahead and vote him off just because he doesn't look fit. I don't know who should go in his place, though..." - Erin_

Meanwhile, Stephen, Brandon, and Bruce were talking.

"Just hear me out for a minute," said Bruce, "How about we vote Paige off tonight. I just got a really bad vibe off her."

Brandon thought about it, "She isn't really all that strong... what's your vibe?"

Bruce cleared his throat, "Well, she acts like some beauty queen out on vacation or something. She, Mikayla, and Chris have done nothing around camp so far. They've been damn lucky no one has noticed but me."

"You think Frank would be more useful then her?" asked Stephen.

"It's worth trying, man," noted Bruce, "We need to give Frank the chance to compete, before we send him home."

"_Bruce brings up a good point about Frank. I like Frank, he's a good man with a good heart. He deserves to stay in a little longer. I'm voting Paige with my alliance." - Brandon_

Before tribal council, Chris, Erin, and Stephen were talking.

"It's the right move, dude," noted Chris, "He's not capable of doing those challenges with us."

Stephen sighed, "I'll think about it."

Chris nodded, shook Stephen's hand, and walked away. Erin shook her head.

"I'm not sure on what to do..." complained Erin.

Stephen smiled at her, "Vote for Paige tonight. That's the best move to make right now."

"_If I vote for Paige, she more-then-likely goes home. If I vote for Frank, there could be a tie! Oh man... I wish I wasn't in this predicament..." - Erin_

– – – – –

The Upolu Tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"Welcome to tribal council! So, Bruce, how have the first 3 days gone by?" asked Jeff.

"It's been good. We're living in the ruins, we've got fire. Thanks by the way, for the flint." replied Bruce.

"Mikayla, tonight, someone goes home. How do you make it so that it's not you?" asked Jeff.

"For now, my strategy is to win challenges, work around camp, and just try and make myself useful for Upolu. I'm not the one to vote off tonight." replied Mikayla.

"Chris, do you consider yourself an odd man out?" asked Jeff.

Chris nodded.

"Definitely. My sexual orientation might make some people think differently of me, but I'm trying my best to fit in." replied Chris.

"Paige, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for the weak. Right now, we need to win challenges, not lose them." replied Paige.

"Brandon, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"I agree with Paige, mostly. But my theory is a tad different. I think the vote tonight should not focus on weakness, but heart. If you have heart, I think Upolu will do better in challenges." replied Brandon.

Paige shrugged.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Brandon, your up."

– – –

Bruce's Vote: No offense, but you have to go tonight. (Paige)

Erin's Vote: Sorry! (?)

Paige's Vote: I think you are a sweetheart, but you are not cut out for Survivor. (Frank)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Paige. (She nodded.)

…

Frank. One vote Frank, one vote Paige.

…

…

Frank. Two votes Frank, one vote Paige.

…

Frank. Three votes Frank, one vote Paige. (He wasn't too happy.)

…

…

Paige. Two votes Paige, three votes Frank.

…

Paige. Tied three votes Paige, three votes Frank. (She was now confused.)

…

…

Paige. Four votes Paige, three votes Frank.

…

First person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, Paige. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Paige shook her head, "What did I do?"

"Paige, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Paige turned around, "Hope your happy." And left.

"John will be waiting for you in the morning. Will he take Paige's elimination kindly? Or not so kindly? You'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Paige's Final Words**

"Who would've thought that I would've been the first person voted off? That's just absurd! Frank was clearly 3 times weaker then I am. He should've been the one to go home. I'm rooting for the two people who likely voted with me; Chris and Mikayla. Good luck!"

VOTE

Frank – Mikayla, Paige, and Chris

Paige – Bruce, Frank, Stephen, Erin, and Brandon


	2. Episode 2 The Fatherhood

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_9 OCs created by the Author will be taking on 9 real video game, tv, and anime characters for a chance to win one million dollars._

_The Reals wore red, and were called Savaii. Serial killers Dexter and Sweet Tooth created a fire, and an alliance. Meanwhile, there was flirting between alien Harry and pony Twilight. They were caught by Metal Mario and Soubi._

_The OCs wore blue, were called Upolu. Stephen tried to hide the fact that he was tutored by Survivor strategist Ben Tan. He soon joined an alliance with Brandon and Bruce. On the other side, Paige, Mikayla, and Chris were talking about voting the weak guy, Frank, off first._

_At the first immunity challenge, Savaii took an early lead, and Upolu couldn't catch up. Savaii won immunity, and got to send John over to Exile Island._

_On Exile Island, John built a shelter, and found a hidden immunity idol clue._

_Before tribal council, Paige wanted to vote off the weak link Frank, while Bruce wanted to vote Paige off. He stated that Paige didn't seem like a Survivor at heart. Erin became the swing vote._

_At tribal council, Erin voted with Bruce, sending Paige home in a 5-3 decision. 17 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Savaii (Reals): Archer, Dexter, Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Soubi, Stepney, Sweet Tooth, and Twilight**

**Upolu (OCs): Brandon, Bruce, Chris, Erin, Frank, John, Mikayla, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Upolu Day 4

John was there, waiting for Upolu to return from tribal council. He didn't seem upset nor mad about Paige getting voted off.

"_Paige wasn't much of a worker, in my book. I probably would've voted for her too if I was there. Regardless, we need to do better in challenges." - John_

A little while into the day, Frank, John, and Brandon were all talking to eachother.

"I think we should be in an alliance," explained Frank, "Didn't you both say you had kids?"

Both John and Brandon nodded.

Frank smiled, "Cool. We should be like, 'The Fatherhood', of Upolu. They need us, in a way. If we weren't here, Upolu would suffer."

"I don't think someone like Chris or Erin could do well if we weren't here, that's for sure." agreed John.

"_Frank wants to be in an alliance with me and John. I did agree to stick with Bruce and Stephen, but right now, I need more options, in the case that one alliance doesn't work well." - Brandon_

"I'm cool with that," smiled Brandon, "We calling ourselves 'The Fatherhood'? Or something?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, it's a cool alliance name, in a way."

John held out his hand, "You have my word as a Christian man, that I won't write either of your names down."

Both Frank and Brandon shook his hand.

"_I got votes last tribal council, and I'm betting it was because I wasn't considered a strong competitor. Well let me tell you something: I am a strong competitor, and I'll prove it at the next challenge." - Frank_

Meanwhile, Chris and Mikayla were talking.

"We need to be on our toes now," noted Mikayla, "if they find out we voted with Paige."

Chris shrugged, "I don't know, Mikayla. What if they aren't against us because we didn't go with the majority?"

"I'm just saying... we don't have to worry yet." reminded Mikayla.

"_After Paige got voted off, I became worried; worried that I would be the next voted off, or that Chris would be voted off next. I want Frank competing in that next challenge, so he can prove something." - Mikayla_

"We just need to put in our strength in challenges," noted Chris, "And maybe they'll target someone like Erin or Frank next."

Mikayla nodded, "Exactly."

"_This whole thing is making me nervous as all hell. Like, oh my God! I don't like being nervous, it makes me very cranky and grumpy." - Chris_

– – – – –

Savaii Day 4

Sweet Tooth and Harry were talking by a pair of ruins.

"So.. what brings us to this spot, ol' Sweet Tooth ol' boy?" asked Harry.

Sweet Tooth began to explain, "Do you want to be in a 4-person alliance? You can choose the fourth man in the alliance if you want."

Harry smiled gleefully.

"_It is now..." (looks at wrist, pretending its a watch) "Day 4 on Survivor, and I'm being asked into an alliance. Holy dooley. I hope I'm ready for it." - Harry_

"Depends on who's the third person..." wondered Harry.

"Dexter is..." replied Sweet Tooth.

Harry nodded, scratching his chin, "How about... you, me, Dexter, and Twilight?"

Sweet Tooth shrugged, not really caring who Harry wanted in, "Fine by me. Just tell her to be loyal no matter what. If it's going to be the four of us to the end, she's got to be loyal. Same goes to you, alien."

"Yes sir!" saluted Harry for no reason, running off to find Twilight.

"_Harry isn't the brightest of the bunch... but that makes him the best ally possible for my future plan of 'The Silent Betrayal'." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Stepney, Metal Mario, and Soubi were talking.

"So.. you think they have a romantic bond, mate?" asked Stepney, after hearing what they had to say about Harry and Twilight.

Soubi nodded, "Romantic bonds are usually dangerous in this game. Quinn and Jada? Rizzo and Ankha? The list could go on."

"_So you see; Soubi and Metal Mario told me about a possible romance between Twilight and Harry. If this is true, it makes my first vote easy! One of them should go first." - Stepney_

"Who should be the first to go?" asked Stepney.

"Harry," replied Metal Mario, "He's really stupid just by looking at him, and he isn't much help in challenges. Twilight, at least, is good at puzzles."

Soubi nodded, "I agree."

"_If this relationship becomes clear to everyone else, it should be split apart. Obviously, my vote would go for Harry, simply because he's a dumbass. Nuff said." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Savaii, getting your first look at the new Upolu tribe. Paige voted out, last tribal council."

No one really cared much.

"Guys ready for your first reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, 5 members of each tribe will run an obstacle course. There are 3 stations. At each station there will be a wooden snake. One person must be responsible for carrying the snakes to and from each and every station. First tribe to finish the obstacle course will all 3 wooden snakes, wins reward. "

Jeff revealed fishing gear. Hooks, line, tackle, the works.

"Very scarce, but plentiful if you find it. Find a river or lake, and go fishing. You will return lucky. Let's get started."

Savaii

Running the course: Archer, Dexter, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, and Sweet Tooth

Carrying the snakes: Metal Mario

Upolu

Running the course: Bruce, Frank, John, Mikayla, and Stephen

Carrying the snakes: John

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The first part of the obstacle course was jumping over hurdles, and sometimes diving under hurdles. It depended on how they were positioned. Savaii took an early lead again. Metal Mario took the first wooden snake. Upolu was being dragged by Frank and Bruce.

Upolu eventually got through the first obstacle with the help of John, and John collected the first wooden snake.

The second part of the obstacle course was crossing a rope bridge at the same time. Upolu caught up quickly, when Metal Mario's massive weight nearly made everyone fall. Luckily enough for Savaii, they didn't fall, and Metal Mario collected the second snake. Upolu wasn't far behind.

Upolu worked well together, and John collected the next wooden snake. Savaii wasn't doing well now.

The final obstacle was a maze. They have to work their way in and out of the maze. The maze was the same for both tribes, but different exits and entrances. Savaii had to find the red exit, and Upolu had to find the blue exit.

Savaii got lost during the whole process, while Upolu finally had caught up to Savaii. But with Ling Ling's quick thinking, he had Savaii back on track.

It was close but...

…

…

…

…

"SAVAII WINS REWARD!"

All of Savaii hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed the fishing gear over to Metal Mario.

"Once again, nice job, Savaii! You now have fishing supplies and all that good stuff. You can head back. Upolu, nothing for you, grab your stuff and head out."

– – – – –

Savaii Day 5

Archer grabbed the fishing stuff, and went into the shelter.

"Anyone interesting in fishing with me?" asked Archer, "Cause, you know, fishing can be boring as hell when alone?"

Dexter stretched and got up, "Guess I'll go."

"_Ling Ling want go! Ling Ling want to murder fish!_" yelled Ling Ling.

Archer sweatdropped, "Ooookay then. Ling Ling, Dexter, come with me!"

"_I'm glad we won the fishing stuff. We're like, starving here and what not. We've only eaten corn and rice. How about some nutritious fish instead?" - Archer_

Archer, Ling Ling, and Dexter went deep into the ruins to find a fishing spot.

"I wonder if they'll find anything..." wondered Soubi. Metal Mario, who was sitting next to him, nodded.

"_Jeff said that the fish here are plentiful, yet there are so little fishing areas. I wonder if any fish will be caught." - Soubi_

Out in the ruins, Archer, Ling Ling, and Dexter were searching for a lake.

"_Ling Ling getting bored!_" complained Ling Ling, "_Ling Ling want action! Ling Ling want dead fish raining everywhere!_"

"You know," muttered Archer, "You could just find one yourself, and then alert us when you find one."

Ling Ling smirked, "_With pleasure!_"

Ling Ling took on off ahead, leaving Archer and Dexter behind.

"_Ling Ling makes me very nervous. It's like hanging around a ticking time bomb, and praying you don't set him off." - Archer_

'I think Ling Ling should go first from out tribe." noted Archer.

Dexter shrugged, "I don't know about that. He is pretty strong, despite his size. And-"

Just then, a large lightning bolt erupted from the sky. It was Ling Ling's signal.

"-and he found fish for us." finished Dexter, smirking.

Both he and Archer ran in the direction it came from.

"_Ling Ling is now hero! Ling Ling now deserve million dollar!" - Ling Ling_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 5

Bruce and Stephen were hanging out by a large, tall ruin.

"I don't know man, I just got this weird vibe off of Chris." noted Bruce.

"Because he's gay?" asked Stephen.

Bruce shook his head, "No, not that. It's a vibe... like... I can't trust him."

"Because he's gay?" asked Stephen, again.

Bruce glared at Stephen, "Would you shut up about that? No! I am not against him because he's gay!"

Stephen smiled deviously at Bruce, "Yes you are."

Bruce got up, and locked Stephen in a head-lock. He gave him a short noogie.

"_Chris doesn't hang out with any of the guys, which of course makes sense, in a way. However, he is hanging out with most of the girls, like Mikayla and Erin, and even Paige. Makes me think he voted to keep Paige in. I don't know, my mind's going crazy." - Bruce_

Bruce released Stephen, "Would you vote for Chris?"

Stephen shrugged, "I guess, if that's what you want, but I think Frank is weaker then him. We gave him his shot, and he didn't amaze us. He sort of slowed us down."

"_We kept Frank in last tribal council, to give him a chance to fit in. Now that he's gotten that chance... I don't know. I think he should go, quite frankly... heh... 'frankly'. I'm sorry... but..." (bursts out laughing) - Stephen_

Meanwhile, Erin, Mikayla, and John were talking.

"Think about it you two," explained Mikayla, "Frank held us back, right?"

John nodded, as did Erin.

"Then we should send him home if we lose the challenge," replied Mikayla, "Then again, we might win, but I have no guarantees."

"_I don't like scrambling... but I'm nervous about the next tribal council. Right now, I'm trying to get people to understand the glaring weakness that Frank brings to Upolu, and vote him out." - Mikayla_

John coughed, then spoke, "Mikayla, you bring up some good points. And quite actually, if he holds us back enough, I will have to send him home."

"_I promised Frank, that he wouldn't get voted off, and I promised him that as a Christian man. I will not break that promise. But I worry for him." - John_

"We're going to have to see," reminded Erin, "I mean cause you never know what might happen today at the challenge."

Mikayla nodded, "True..."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Savaii."

Harry did so.

"OK, for today's challenge, one person will be tied up, and unable to move. 4 other tribe members must swim to the bottom of the ocean floor, and release a boat from the bottom, by lifting the heavy crates out of it. After the boat is at the top, pull out all the rubber plugs, allowing water to flow into the boat. 2 tribe members must push the boat to shore, and the other 2 must bail water out. First tribe to get back to shore, and place their tied up tribe member on the table, wins immunity. Winning tribe also gets to send one person to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Savaii

Tied up: Soubi

Boat: Dexter, Ling Ling, Stepney, and Twilight

Pushing: Dexter and Ling Ling

Bailing: Stepney and Twilight

Upolu

Tied up: Erin

Boat: Brandon, Chris, John, and Mikayla

Pushing: Brandon and John

Bailing: Chris and Mikayla

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All the tribe members jumped into the water, to go release the boat underwater. John and Mikayla were lifting crates out left and right, and John eventually pushed the boat over, lifting it to the top. At Savaii, they were having some difficulty.

Upolu's boat lifted to the top, and Chris unplugged every plug, allowing water flow into the boat. John placed Erin onto the boat, and they took off. Savaii was having a lot of difficulty pulling crates out. Dexter was the only one able to get any crates out.

Upolu was fully coordinated during this challenge, compared to other challenges, they had no trouble whatsoever. All Savaii could do was watch Upolu push their boat to shore, and win their first challenge.

"Not even close! UPOLU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Upolu hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Upolu! You've won your first immunity, and it wasn't even close. Now, first order of business: Which member of Savaii will go to Exile Island for the night?"

Upolu talked about it.

"We're gonna send Twilight over." said Chris.

Twilight nodded, somewhat sadly, and took a map from Jeff.

"Twilight will return in the morning. Savaii, I will see you tomorrow night at tribal council, where one of you will be voted off. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 5

Twilight was a little sad upon entering Exile Island alone.

"_Exile Island's a little freaky. You have no idea what's going on back at camp, and all you can do is wander around." - Twilight_

Twilight read the same clue that John read few days ago.

"_The hidden immunity idol would be great for me! There are 2 of them hidden here on Exile... so I should go out looking for it." - Twilight_

Twilight searched high and low around the island, but found no idol.

"Drat!" she said. She decided to call off her search, and go lay down in the shelter John built.

– – – – –

Savaii Day 6

Soubi, Metal Mario, Sweet Tooth, and Dexter were all standing by a large ruin.

"I'm not sure if it's clear to you," explained Soubi, "But Harry and Twilight have been flirting a lot together. Whether or not that's strategy or just fooling around is unknown."

"So you want to take Harry out tonight?" asked Dexter. Sweet Tooth remained silent.

Both Soubi and Metal Mario nodded.

"_Harry's not going anywhere. In fact, one target I had in mind was Soubi. He isn't that strong in challenges, and he's a bit anti-social." - Dexter_

Dexter whispered something over to Sweet Tooth, and then turned back to Soubi and Metal Mario.

"Sure, I'm down for that," agreed Dexter, "But... I had a different target in mind."

"Who?" asked Metal Mario.

Dexter just named someone off the top of his head, "Archer. He doesn't seem like a trustworthy kind of guy."

"_I chose Archer, just because he isn't in my alliance, and I thought it would be easy to get votes on him, rather then someone like... say Ling Ling." - Dexter_

Soubi thought about it, "If we vote Archer out tonight, and if Harry isn't at Exile next time, he goes?"

Dexter nodded.

Soubi shook Dexter's hand, and left. Metal Mario left in a different direction, likely to go fishing.

Sweet Tooth chuckled, "Nice work, Morgan."

"We're voting Soubi tonight." announced Dexter, "Tell Harry."

"You go do that yourself," muttered Sweet Tooth, "I'll rally votes."

He left Dexter alone.

"_I made a deal with him and all, but Dexter is getting too powerful for me to work with. If I take Dexter out, that will make me the most powerful player in the game. But... I'm not taking him out tonight... but I will make a deal with someone." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth sat inside the shelter, watching the other castaways. Ling Ling and Stepney were boiling water. Archer was skinning fish. Nothing much else was going on.

"_We'll see where the chips fly after tribal council, before I make my move. Dexter's time in the game is getting shorter, and I'm letting him do so." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

The Savaii Tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"This is the first time I'm seeing the Savaii tribe at tribal council. Dexter, what happened at the challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Upolu had a more coordinated team, that's as much as I can recall. It could also be the fact that I was the only one to get any crates out. Stepney, Ling Ling, and Twilight got nothing." replied Dexter.

"Ling Ling, does what Dexter say worry you? Maybe they should vote you off tonight for that reason alone." noted Jeff.

Ling Ling got mad.

"_Ling Ling not weak! Dexter do not know Ling Ling! Ling Ling find fish for tribe! Ling Ling useful!_" replied Ling Ling

"Metal Mario, where do you stand in this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I stand in a great spot as one of tribes stronger members. If I were to go home tonight, they would be hurting for sure." replied Metal Mario.

"Harry, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"I fit in well with these people. They might be crazy, but heck I'm crazy! It's okay to be crazy sometimes!" replied Harry.

"Soubi, what's the plan tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think the plan should be, you know, focus on what's ahead. Should the Savaii tribe move onto greatness? Or should it fall in peril? In my book, the vote is important." replied Soubi.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Archer, your up."

– – –

Harry's Vote: Sorry buddy! You come after me, I come after you. Buy me a Christmas present, will ya? (Soubi)

Soubi's Vote: I'm trusting that Sweet Tooth and Dexter keep their word to me, and that you go home. (Archer)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Archer. (He raised an eyebrow)

…

Archer. Two votes Archer.

…

…

Soubi. One vote Soubi, two votes Archer.

…

Soubi. Tied two votes Soubi, two votes Archer. (Soubi was now raising an eyebrow.)

…

…

Soubi. Three votes Soubi, two votes Archer.

…

Soubi. That's four votes Soubi. (He shook his head.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, Soubi. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Soubi got up, and gave Jeff his torch.

"Soubi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Soubi turned around, shook his head, and left.

"Turns out Soubi didn't expect that vote. Was it worth voting him off, though? You will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Soubi's Final Words**

"Clearly I was lied to by Sweet Tooth and Dexter. They must've tried to keep Harry safe, meaning they are aligned with him, and possibly Twilight too. I hope Metal Mario figures that out. I sincerely hope Savaii is smart enough to not vote him off next."

VOTE

Archer – Soubi and Metal Mario

Soubi – Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth, Archer, Dexter, Stepney, and Harry

So, prior to me writing out this season, there was going to be Redemption Island. But only until the merge. I have the results still on file, so as the season goes by, I'll sort of give you a tease on who would've won each duel.

So for Paige vs. Soubi... Soubi wins. Paige wouldn't be too far behind him in the duel, but Soubi finished first.

Anyway, aside from that; who do you like from both tribes? Who do you dislike? Hate? Who should make a power move? Thank you!


	3. Episode 3 The Silent Betrayal

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Frank formed an alliance with Brandon and John, nicknaming themselves 'The Fatherhood'. While Brandon was also in with Bruce and Stephen, he agreed to work with them, in case one alliance failed._

_At Savaii, Sweet Tooth added Harry into his alliance with Dexter. Joining them would be Twilight, Harry's partner. Meanwhile, Metal Mario and Soubi tried to convince Stepney to split up the duo of Harry and Twilight._

_At the reward challenge, Savaii and Upolu were neck and neck, but Savaii won in the end, winning fishing gear._

_Back at camp, Ling Ling found the first swarm of fish for the tribe, raising his stock and usefulness in the tribe._

_At Upolu, Bruce wanted to vote Chris off, but Stephen wasn't all for it. He wanted to vote Frank off, since he didn't seem like a strong competitor. Meanwhile, Mikayla talked with Erin and John about voting Frank off._

_At the immunity challenge, Upolu took a large lead, and Savaii never recovered. They sent Twilight to Exile Island._

_Before tribal council, Soubi and Metal Mario tried to get votes in for Harry. Dexter manipulated them into voting for Archer, while agreeing to do the same. However, they would vote for Soubi. This move made Sweet Tooth worried about keeping Dexter longer in the game._

_At tribal council, Harry was spared, and Soubi was voted off. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Savaii (Reals): Archer, Dexter, Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Stepney, Sweet Tooth, and Twilight**

**Upolu (OCs): Brandon, Bruce, Chris, Erin, Frank, John, Mikayla, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Savaii Day 7

When Twilight saw the Savaii tribe enter camp, she wasn't too surprised to see Soubi gone.

"_After hearing what Harry told me... well, I wasn't surprised to hear that Soubi had to go home. He probably would've been the death of me." - Twilight_

Metal Mario, Ling Ling, and Dexter were talking by the fire.

"If you feel the need to vote me off for being associated with Soubi," muttered Metal Mario, "Then go ahead. It'll only hurt you."

Dexter was baffled, "Dude, don't worry. You are our main man out in the challenges. You aren't going anywhere."

"_Metal Mario voted against Archer, which technically meant he went against the tribe. But... I think he's safe, basically because we'll become mince meat without him." - Dexter_

"_AGH! Ling Ling need win! Upolu need to die!_" shouted Ling Ling.

Dexter nodded, "I'm with you on that."

"We'll cream them next time, Ling Ling," reassured Metal Mario, "Don't you worry."

"_I'm worried about the next vote... because I'm worried that without Soubi, I'm the next to go. Dexter told me I'm safe... but anythings possible." - Metal Mario_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Stepney were talking by one of the rivers.

"Listen, I'm willing to work with you," suggested Sweet Tooth, "But you have to keep this between us. I want to take you far into the game."

Stepney nodded, interested.

"_The Silent Betrayal is a little strategy I created to win the game. It involves me taking out my own allies, while keeping my own hands clean of blood. When Dexter leaves the game, he won't know that I organized his boot." - Sweet Tooth_

"You want Dexter out, mate?" asked Stepney, after hearing Sweet Tooth speak for a bit.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Yeah. I just think... he's going to be a large threat later in the game. Why not take him out early?"

"You have a point." noted Stepney.

"_Sweet Tooth and I made a deal, and I agreed to help take Dexter out. Quite honestly, I trust neither guy, but to be given the chance to eliminate one of the two... I can't let this chance fly by." - Stepney_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 7

Brandon and Stephen were having a small chat.

"Do you think Bruce is a smart player?" asked Stephen.

Brandon shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think about Bruce. He's kind-hearted, big, strong, what could be wrong with him?"

"He's been getting a lot of vibes," explained Stephen, "When Paige went home, he had a vibe, right?"

Brandon nodded.

"_I'm worried about Bruce, and I think we need to... you know, coach him. These vibes could come back to haunt us. Bruce, those vibes might just be your own personal worries that effect no one else." Stephen_

"Well, he now thinks Chris can't be trusted." noted Stephen.

Brandon nodded, "I wouldn't mind voting for Chris. Him or Erin."

"But what about Frank?" asked Stephen, "He isn't strong enough to compete in those challenges. You saw him compete in that reward challenge. He fell behind on us!"

Brandon nodded, worried.

"_I made a secondary alliance with Frank and John known as 'The Fatherhood'. I knew going in that eventually one of two alliances would have to be broken apart. I just don't want to be caught in the middle. Both John and I know of Frank's weaknesses, and we decided to help him as much as we could." - Brandon_

"And... Erin isn't a weak competitor compared to Frank?" wondered Brandon.

"Well heres the thing," explained Stephen, "Erin knows she can't do well in challenges, so she stays out as much as possible, right? Frank thinks he's all that, and WANTS to do the challenges. But when he does, he falls short. I'd much rather vote someone out who volunteers to do something, and then makes a fool out of himself."

"_Am I the only one out of my alliance who's actually trying to help Upolu win? Brandon doesn't want to commit to it, and Bruce is just not a smart thinker. The way I'm seeing it... Frank's going to be here for a long time." - Stephen_

Brandon shrugged, "You have a point..."

Meanwhile, Frank was talking to Chris and Bruce.

"I know I seem weak and all," noted Frank, "But I think Erin is weaker, physically."

Both Bruce and Chris nodded.

"_If I don't scramble to save my butt, then I'm going home. I have the loyalties of John and Brandon, and I'm trying to get people to vote Erin off before me. She's the weakest link." - Frank_

"See, the thing is," explained Bruce, "We don't know much about Erin in challenges. She hasn't done much. I know she works hard at camp, but if she don't compete in challenges, you might as well go home."

Frank nodded, "I agree with you, man."

Chris was nodding along with everything said, planning.

"_Like, oh my God. Frank! You are a genius! Of course Erin is weaker then you! But... guess what? I'm going to tell her everything you said. The more people that are against you, the better chances you have of going home, honey." - Chris_

"Would you vote Erin out, Chris?" asked Frank.

Chris nodded, "Oh, definitely."

"_We had a good chat about voting Erin off, and I've got 4 votes on my side; John, Brandon, Bruce, and Chris. I don't care about Mikayla's or Stephen's votes. I only need 4 or more to stay." - Frank_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Upolu, getting your first look at the new Savaii tribe. Soubi voted out, last tribal council."

Everyone nodded, not really caring.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, 2 people will be operating a giant slingshot. One person at a time will launch a tribe colored ball into the air, and hopefully into the same colored net. 3 people on each tribe will be catchers. First tribe to get 3 points, wins reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items, such as pillows, blankets, a tarp, a lantern, and more.

"Out here in the Aquatic Ruins, it can become VERY cold. With these various comfort items, you should be warm in no time. Let's get started."

Savaii

Tossers: Ling Ling and Twilight

Catchers: Archer, Dexter, and Harry

Upolu

Tossers: Chris and Erin

Catchers: Brandon, John, and Stephen

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ling Ling and Chris launched their balls into the air. Archer successfully caught his, while Brandon missed by an inch.

"Savaii scores! They lead 1-0!"

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Twilight and Erin launched their balls into the air. Both John and Dexter successfully caught both balls.

"Both Upolu and Savaii score! Savaii continues to lead 2-1!"

"Savaii, catch this one, you win reward. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ling Ling and Chris launched their balls into the air. Ling Ling's ball fell short, but Chris' ball landed in Stephen's net.

"Upolu stays alive! We are tied 2-2!"

"If one catches and the other doesn't we have a winner. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Twilight and Erin launched their balls into the air. However, both went over the heads of Archer and Brandon.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ling Ling and Chris launched their balls into the air... but they fell short of the nets.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Twilight and Erin launched their balls into the air... and missed.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ling Ling and Chris launched their balls into the air...

…

…

…

…

Savaii's Archer was the only one to score.

"SAVAII WINS REWARD!"

All of Savaii hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed the comfort items to Archer.

"3 out of 4 challenges... well done Savaii. You now have some comfort around camp. As for you Upolu, you need to get better. Grab your stuff, and head on back."

– – – – –

Savaii Day 8

Twilight was waking up from a nice nap.

"_Everything about last night was warm. The blankets, the pillows... it was a very nice night." - Twilight_

Twilight then noticed something on her waist; Harry's arm. She turned around to face him.

"Harry!" whispered Twilight, "Wake up!"

Harry slowly woke up, barely aware of anything, "Did we sleep together last night?"

Twilight blushed, confused, "Uh... yeah, sort of."

Harry freaked out, and got on two knees, "I'M SO SORRY!"

This freaked Twilight out a bit, "Harry! Calm down! Not in _that_ way, silly!"

"Oh..." said Harry, calming down, "Ok then..."

"_I like ol' Twilight. She's a cute mare, and I'm not sure why I'm suddenly attracted to mares anyway. Must be the brainwaves or something." - Harry_

Twilight pecked Harry's cheek, and she trotted away.

"Whoa..." said Harry, in some sort of dazed state.

Meanwhile, Stepney and Metal Mario were cleaning dishes.

"Do you trust Dexter?" asked Stepney.

Metal Mario shrugged, "Not sure. He seems manipulative."

"_I don't think I can trust someone like Dexter or Sweet Tooth ever again in this game. I know they won't vote against me... but I can't trust their word in terms of alliances." - Metal Mario_

"I think we can rally votes to get Dexter off," explained Stepney, "He's already made some enemies."

"Like?" asked Metal Mario, suspicious.

Stepney was worried, "Uh... can't tell you. I might get voted out if I tell."

Metal Mario nodded, still suspicious.

"_Whew! Nearly got caught there, mate! I promised Sweet Tooth this would remain between me and him, but if I get people to vote Dexter without mentioning his name... that's fine, right?" - Stepney_

Metal Mario finished cleaning the last bowl, and took them back to camp.

Stepney sighed and whispered to himself, "This game is gonna get ugly... fast."

– – – – –

Upolu Day 8

Chris, Mikayla, and Erin were talking in the shelter. Chris just got done telling Erin about Frank's plan.

Erin wasn't happy, "I understand his reasoning... but I'm not ready to go home yet!"

"It's not too late," reminded Mikayla, "We're 3 votes. We need at least one more, and we're set."

"Do you think John would vote against Frank?" asked Erin.

Chris shrugged, "We don't know. I assume he would, being for the team and whatnot."

"_Wow... like really, wow! I didn't know it would take only 7 to 8 days to find myself on the chopping block. But I'm not going anywhere, as Frank might very well get the big boot in the rear if we lose." - Erin_

"I was talking with Bruce when Frank spoke," noted Chris, "I think Bruce is on his side. Maybe we can talk with Stephen, John, or even Brandon. Talk to all three to ensure your chances of staying."

Erin nodded, "Oh I know I will. I'm here to stay and fight to the end!"

Mikayla smiled, "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

Both she and Erin went off to talk to other players.

"_Everything is falling into place for Frank to go. I respect the man and whatnot, but he's our weakest link, and I think it's his time to go." - Chris_

Meanwhile, Brandon, John, and Frank were all talking.

"So... Erin next?" asked John. Frank nodded.

"Oh yeah. I need to stay, and she's probably weaker then I am," noted Frank.

"_Erin's on the chopping block, and I'm going to vote for her, as The Fatherhood decided she should go home. Hopefully, the rest of the tribe sees her as a weak link, and votes with us." - John_

Brandon nodded, "She will not see this coming."

Frank shook his head, "No she won't. And I think we have Bruce and Chris with us. I spoke with them, and they agreed to vote Erin. We're set, gentlemen."

He shook the hands of both Brandon and John.

"_Erin, you are a nice girl, and I had fun getting to know you, but unfortunately, you aren't good enough for Upolu. You have to go, I'm sorry." - Frank_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Upolu."

Brandon did so.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will be split up into 4 groups of 2. One group at a time, you will race out into the sand, and dig for a heavily weighted bag. Find the bag, and try to get it back to your mat. It will become a battle for the bag. First tribe to get 3 points, wins immunity. Winning tribe also gets to send one person to Exile Island. Let's get started."

The tribes got ready for Round 1.

"Round 1 will be Sweet Tooth and Metal Mario for Savaii, taking on Frank and Erin for Upolu. Survivors ready? GO!"

Metal Mario hung back, while Frank, Sweet Tooth, and Erin all raced out to begin digging. Frank found the bag, and was immediately dragged down by Metal Mario. Metal Mario simply laid there, holding onto Frank, while Erin and Sweet Tooth fought for the bag. Sweet Tooth ripped it from her arms, and raced back to his mat.

"Sweet Tooth scores for Savaii! We're 1-0!"

The tribes got ready for Round 2.

"Round 2 will be Stepney and Dexter for Savaii, taking on Mikayla and Chris for Upolu. Survivors ready? GO!"

Chris tackled Dexter right off the bat. Stepney decided to let Mikayla find the bag, and he'll go help Dexter while she did so. Mikayla found the bag, but couldn't get it out. Chris shoved Dexter onto Stepney, and raced to help Mikayla. Dexter quickly got back up, and pushed Chris over, and stole the bag from him. Dexter tossed it over to Stepney, who no one was guarding.

"Stepney scores for Savaii! Savaii continues to lead 2-0!"

The tribes got ready for Round 3.

"Round 3 will be Harry and Archer for Savaii, taking on Bruce and Brandon for Upolu. If Savaii scores, they win immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

They all raced out into the sand, and began digging. Bruce got Harry in a headlock, and refused to let go. Archer, however found the bag, and raced back to the mat. However, Bruce lifted his foot into the air to trip Archer. This allowed Brandon to race for the bag, and bring it back.

"Brandon scores for Upolu! They stay alive at 2-1!"

The tribes got ready for Round 4.

"Round 4 will be Ling Ling and Twilight for Savaii, taking on John and Stephen for Upolu. If Upolu scores, we go to tiebreaker. If Savaii scores, they win. Survivors ready? GO!"

John and Stephen took an early running lead against Ling Ling and Twilight. Ling Ling was told not to use his magical powers, as was Twilight. They weren't really prepared to be physical, not even Ling Ling, as violent as he already is. John found the bag, and simply avoided all contact with Savaii as he raced to the mat.

"John scores for Upolu! We are moving onto the tiebreaker round!"

The tribes got ready for the final round.

"The tribes got to pick who would compete in the final round. Savaii chose Dexter and Sweet Tooth. Upolu chose John and Stephen. This is it. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 men raced out into the sand, and began digging. Dexter quickly found the bag and raced for home. John tackled him, while Stephen held Sweet Tooth down as much as possible. However, Sweet Tooth was much bigger then Stephen, and he simply pushed him aside, and ran to help Dexter. It became a battle between John, Sweet Tooth, and Dexter... until...

…

…

…

…

…

"JOHN DOES IT IN! UPOLU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Upolu hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Upolu! You came in from behind, and won your second immunity challenge. Now, first order of business: Which member of Savaii will go to Exile Island for the night? You cannot send Twilight."

Upolu talked about it.

"I think we'll send Metal Mario over for a while." said John.

Metal Mario shrugged, and took a map from Jeff.

"Metal Mario will return in the morning. Savaii, I will see you tomorrow night at tribal council, where one of you will be voted off. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 8

Metal Mario grabbed the clue, and went straight to sleep.

"_There isn't much on the clue, to really go looking for the idol. Maybe later on in the game I'll search for one, but right now... I have no need for one." - Metal Mario_

Metal Mario napped for the rest of the night.

– – – – –

Savaii Day 9

Sweet Tooth, Dexter, Twilight, and Harry were talking by a pair of ruins.

"So who's going down on the parchment tonight?" asked Harry.

Dexter thought about it.

"_After this vote, we'll have control of the game. It doesn't matter who we send home out of Ling Ling, Archer, or Stepney. But I prefer the tribe to have a more physical side." - Dexter_

"I'd say we vote Stepney" suggested Dexter, "He isn't all that strong, and we need both Ling Ling and Archer right now."

Sweet Tooth nodded, not happy.

"I'm down with that." agreed Sweet Tooth.

"_Hopefully, Stepney goes nowhere tonight, and my plans go as planned. I still need to tell Harry and Twilight ahead of time. There is no way Stepney is staying unless they vote for Dexter tonight." - Sweet Tooth_

Dexter got up to go talk with several others, leaving Sweet Tooth alone with Harry and Twilight.

"We need to take out Dexter tonight," planned Sweet Tooth, "He has too much power in Savaii, and we could get him out before he becomes a larger threat."

Twilight thought about it, "I had bad feelings about Dexter since we aligned..."

Sweet Tooth looked at her, "Do you have a clue to the idol?"

Twilight nodded, "I even remember it from heart!"

She restated the clue out to Harry and Sweet Tooth.

"Well, gee, I hope Dexter isn't going to be mad..." worried Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry," noted Sweet Tooth, "If our plan works, he won't give a %$#%, because there's nothing he can do."

"_Sweet Tooth wants to vote Dexter off, saying he has too much power within Savaii. I totally agree with him, but... I have to watch out for Sweet Tooth afterwards. I think Sweet Tooth wants all of the Savaii power." - Twilight_

Sweet Tooth got up to find Stepney.

"_I'm voting for Stepney tonight, so that Dexter won't be mad at me. This is sort of a... test, you may say. I'm going to be pulling this shtick a lot during the merge. I need to see if my acting skills are up to speed. But if I vote Stepney, then I need one of Archer and Ling Ling to vote Dexter, or else Stepney goes." - Sweet Tooth_

"Talk with Ling Ling about tonight," explained Sweet Tooth, "I'll speak with Archer. With any luck, we'll be saying bye bye to Dexter. Otherwise, you are going home."

Stepney nodded, determined to win.

"_I'm not giving up yet, mate! I've got hours before the vote, and I'm going to make sure I stay, and Dexter leaves!" - Stepney_

Several hours later, Sweet Tooth told Archer to vote for Dexter, and Stepney told Ling Ling to vote for Dexter. Both still had a lot on their mind.

"_Dexter's a strong competitor, we shouldn't vote him out simply because we can't trust him. Then again... that is a rather GOOD reason to vote him off... I haven't decided yet." - Archer_

"_Ling Ling want strong competitor in challenge! Ling Ling want to see Upolu bleed to death! Upolu weak and frail! Stepney not strong enough! Stepney must go!" - Ling Ling_

– – – – –

The Savaii tribe entered tribal council.

"Another loss, another reward. Stepney, do you think Upolu has gotten better lately?" asked Jeff.

Stepney shook his head.

"Not quite. They've got heart, and that's all I've been seeing as of late. We've got the strength to beat them, we just need to find it." replied Stepney.

"Dexter, is strength something Savaii needs right now?" asked Jeff.

Dexter nodded.

"Oh yeah. Right now we need to get some immunities won. I don't really care about rewards and all, I mean they are nice, but I much prefer starving then tribal council." replied Dexter.

"Harry, would you rather starve, or go to tribal council." asked Jeff.

"Uh... I prefer neither. Starving kills you, and if you think about it, tribal council kills you too. If you're unlucky, that's for certain." replied Harry.

"Sweet Tooth, will there be knifes drawn tonight?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth thought about it.

"Nope. None tonight. Seems like a straight forward vote to me." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Dexter, your up."

– – –

Archer's Vote: Just voting with the rest of the tribe. (?)

Dexter's Vote: My alliance has control, and we agreed to send you home first. (Stepney)

Ling Ling's Vote: (says nothing) (?)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Those two better vote Dexter, or we're going to be in deep $#%#. (Stepney)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Stepney. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Stepney. Two votes Stepney.

…

…

Dexter. One vote Dexter, two votes Stepney. (He shrugged.)

…

…

Dexter. Tied two votes Dexter, two votes Stepney. (Dexter was now confused.)

…

Dexter. Three votes Dexter, two votes Stepney. (Sweet Tooth looked at Ling Ling and Archer.)

…

…

…

…

Stepney. Tied again three votes Stepney, three votes Dexter, one vote left... (Sweet Tooth was now praying.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Dexter. You need to hand me your torch.

Dexter was shocked. Sweet Tooth got up, and lent his hand out to shake.

"I tried, man..." sighed Sweet Tooth. Dexter nodded, and shook it, "I know. We just trusted the wrong people." This made Twilight a bit confused.

"Dexter, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dexter left without a word.

"This is the season's first blindside, I take it. I wonder what kind of drama will go down now that Dexter is gone. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Dexter's Final Words**

"Just left tribal council... after being stabbed in the back. Yeah, I know how that feels like, I've been betrayed a lot in my life. This one, of course, didn't hurt as much as it usually does... but it was my fault for trusting the wrong folks."

VOTE

Dexter – Archer, Twilight, Stepney, and Harry

Stepney – Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth, and Dexter

Merry Christmas to all of my readers!


	4. Episode 4 Run Of Doom

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Sweet Tooth wanted to blindside Dexter, and take control of Savaii. His plan, called the Silent Betrayal, was meant as a strategy of eliminating allies, but still vote with them in the end, making it look like he didn't betray them. He told Stepney about blindsiding Dexter, and he accepted._

_At Upolu, Stephen wanted Frank to go home, but both Bruce and Brandon had other ideas. Meanwhile, Frank tried to get others to see Erin as a liability._

_At the reward challenge, Savaii scored the final point, and won comfort items._

_Back at camp, Stepney talked to Metal Mario about blindsiding Dexter, and he was willing to do it._

_Back at Upolu, Chris and Mikayla warned Erin about Frank coming after her, and Erin was ready to fight back. _

_At the immunity challenge, Savaii took the lead, but Upolu quickly came back from behind, when John scored the point, and won immunity for Upolu. Metal Mario was chosen to go to Exile Island._

_Before tribal council, Sweet Tooth put his plan into motion, but he had to vote for Stepney, since Dexter was doing the same. If one of or both Archer and Ling Ling vote Dexter, they're set._

_At tribal council, Ling Ling voted for Stepney, believing he was a weak competitor. But Archer voted per Sweet Tooth's request, and Dexter was blindsided. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Savaii (Reals): Archer, Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Stepney, Sweet Tooth, and Twilight**

**Upolu (OCs): Brandon, Bruce, Chris, Erin, Frank, John, Mikayla, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Savaii Day 10

Metal Mario noticed Dexter's disappearance, and he was pleased.

"_I don't know how Stepney did it, but he took down Dexter, and now... I don't know who's in control of the game, now." - Metal Mario_

Inside the shelter, Harry and Twilight were whispering to eachother.

"What was up last night with Sweet Tooth?" wondered Twilight.

Harry was confused, "Well, what do you mean?"

"He shook Dexter's hand... after all he did to get rid of him..." said Twilight.

"_Last night, Dexter was voted off, like planned, but Sweet Tooth gave him a very... pleasant goodbye. They shook hands. Is it me, or is Sweet Tooth up to something..." - Twilight_

Sweet Tooth entered the shelter to take a nap. Twilight tried to get his attention.

"Psst! Sweet Tooth!" whispered Twilight, "Can I ask you something?"

Sweet Tooth turned over towards her, "Hm?"

"Why did you shake Dexter's hand?" she asked.

Sweet Tooth chuckled to himself.

"Gotta let the fool's spirits go up," explained Sweet Tooth, "So I said something like, 'Dude... I don't know what the hell happened...'."

Harry nodded, getting it, "Ah. Nice idea Sweet Tooth. One might call it deception."

"That's what it is, you dolt." muttered Sweet Tooth, going to sleep.

"_Dexter's gone, and I believe I have full control of Savaii. See, the Silent Betrayal can help me get jury votes, in a way. Could Limberg go around stabbing his allies in the back, and get their votes? No. He was blunt about it, and vocal. I wasn't. I played it cool, calm, and collected. Last night proved that the plan works, and I will administer it during the merge." - Sweet Tooth_

As he slept, he thought about the game.

"_Myself, Harry, Twilight, and Stepney have control of the game. Next tribal council, if we go, one of Archer, Ling Ling, or Metal Mario will be sent packing." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Archer, Metal Mario, and Ling Ling were talking, while chopping wood.

"So like, we're not screwed, right?" asked Archer, "Cause, you know, Dexter left over Stepney?"

"_Agh! Savaii now screwed! Ling Ling getting angry!_" growled Ling Ling, tearing through a single log with his teeth.

"Yeah, I know right?" laughed Archer, "Who was the dumbass who cast the deciding vote for him anyway?"

"_I have no one to blame but myself if we lose the next challenge because of Stepney. I felt like a genius when I wrote Dexter's name, but... huh, now I regret it." - Archer_

"Stepney or Harry, at any rate," explained Metal Mario, "Should go home if we lose. They are the weakest links. Possibly Harry, since he isn't good with puzzles."

"_Aliens supposed to have high intellect! Harry not intellectual at all!_" yelled Ling Ling.

"_Maybe Dexter going home wasn't such a smart idea for me to even consider. We'll just have to wait and see." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 10

Erin was talking with Brandon and Bruce near a pair of ruins.

"So like... yeah, I mean. I don't deserve to go yet," pleaded Erin, "I think I can put more effort into challenge then Frank can."

"Would you vote Frank, Bruce?" asked Brandon, wondering what Bruce would say.

Bruce thought about it, "Well... I honestly can't decide. For me, I would much rather vote strategically, and not for who's weak, and who's not."

"_I'm gonna let Erin and Frank duke it out if they want. I don't want to vote for either one. Erin's very sweet, and Frank tells some damn funny jokes. Chris is my target, as I don't really trust him all that much." - Bruce_

"I really don't care who you want out," noted Erin, "But I'm voting Frank."

"That's fine with me," replied Bruce, holding his hands up.

"_I almost want to throw my vote away right now. It seems like, from where I stand, Frank will be the next to go, if he's not sent to Exile. I don't want any part of that, whatsoever." - Brandon_

"If the majorities voting Frank," noted Brandon, "Then I'm voting Frank."

"_But... I may have to take Frank out. Like I said from the beginning, I may have to drop one alliance, whichever one broke up first. Looks like Fatherhood is out for the count." - Brandon_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Stephen, Mikayla, and Chris were talking.

"You two seem like the only people in Upolu," explained Stephen, "To want to vote Frank out."

"Why? What have you been hearing?" asked Mikayla.

Chris shook his head, "Erin, more then likely, right?"

Stephen nodded.

"_Mikayla and Chris told me that they are voting for Frank. I'm glad to see that others are seeing the light, unlike Brandon and Bruce. I'm not abandoning them, but I am not voting with them until Frank is gone." - Stephen_

"Erin's against Frank already," noted Mikayla, "We told her everything, as Chris had a chat with Frank about it."

"Erin is like, 30 years younger then Frank," noted Stephen, "It should be a no-brainer on who needs to go home."

"Feels that way, doesn't it." laughed Chris.

"_When immunity comes around, I don't want to lose, and see Frank go to Exile Island. If he goes... then Erin goes home, and that's not what I want. I get cranky when I don't get what I want." - Chris_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Upolu, getting your first look at the new Savaii tribe. Dexter voted out, last tribal council."

Most everyone on Upolu was surprised to see such a strong character like Dexter get picked off.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Upolu."

Brandon did so.

"Tonight, both tribes are attending tribal council. Two tribal councils, two people going home. But both tribes will be playing for reward AND individual immunity. For todays challenge, 3 members of each tribe will have a pole on their shoulders, and each round, 2 members of the opposing tribe will place one heavily weighted bag on two different player's shoulder. Compared to previous seasons, these bags are in 100 increments. When you cannot take it any longer, your out. Last tribe left standing wins reward. Also, both tribes will get to send someone from the opposing tribe to go to Exile Island, where they will be safe from the vote. Now... for the reward..."

Jeff lifted a cloth off of a table, revealing fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

"If you win reward, you will feast together on this wonderful meal. Only two members will not enjoy it; the one who goes to Exile Island, and the one who gets voted off. Let's get started."

Savaii

Poles: Archer, Metal Mario, and Sweet Tooth

Giving Weights: Ling Ling and Stepney

Upolu

Poles: Bruce, Frank, and John

Giving Weights: Chris and Erin

"Let's give some weight."

Savaii gave weight to Bruce and Frank.

Upolu gave weight to Metal Mario and Sweet Tooth.

…

"Let's give some weight."

Savaii gave weight to Bruce and Frank.

Upolu gave weight to Metal Mario and Sweet Tooth.

The pain was too much for Frank, and he dropped out immediately. Bruce followed shortly. Metal Mario didn't budge, but was straining. Sweet Tooth looked comfortable.

"Just like that, Bruce and Frank are out. John, you are the last one standing for Upolu. If you stick in it a little longer, you might win reward."

…

"Let's give some weight."

Savaii gave weight to John, the only one left.

Upolu gave weight to Metal Mario and Sweet Tooth.

Metal Mario dropped out right after, leaving Sweet Tooth with 300 lbs, and Archer with nothing.

…

"Let's give some weight."

Savaii gave weight to John, the only one left.

Upolu gave weight to Archer and Sweet Tooth.

Two people dropped out...

…

…

…

…

"Sweet Tooth is out! John is out! That means, SAVAII WINS REWARD!"

All of Savaii clapped and cheered.

"First order of business, discuss amongst yourselves and choose one person from the opposing tribe to send to Exile Island. You may not send John or Metal Mario."

Both tribes thought it over for a while.

"How about good ol' Harry goes over?" said Frank.

Archer pointed at Stephen, "We choose him."

Jeff handed a map to Harry, and both he and Stephen left for Exile Island.

"They will both return after tribal council. Savaii will attend tribal council first, vote someone off, and then eat fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Then, Upolu will attend tribal council. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 10

Harry got to the clue before Stephen did, and read it to himself.

"_Well looky here, a hidden immunity idol clue. I already know one from Twilight, and now I have something to bring home. Aren't I the best?" - Harry_

Harry shared the clue with Stephen, who read it to himself, before looking back at him.

"Sure it's okay you let me read this or something?" asked Stephen.

"It's fine, no worries," smiled Harry innocently, "I know a little bit about the idol, if you want to know yourself..."

Stephen smirked, "I'm all ears, my friend."

So Harry told Stephen about the idol clues, INCLUDING Twilight's.

"_Is this guy for real? I mean really, I now have enough information to go looking for this idol, all thanks to this Harry guy. I'm going to thank him later on." - Stephen_

Stephen thanked Harry for the help, and then walked off along the beach. Harry dusted his hands off.

"Another good deed done, Harry Solomon," he smiled, "Another good deed..."

The clues told Stephen to go looking around the imbedded rocks along the beach.

"_Now I have to hope that Harry didn't just play me, or I won't be able to find this idol. I mean... this guys already too much of an idiot, so I don't know if he's telling the truth." - Stephen_

Stephen took most of the night looking for the idol. Whether or not he found it, will be revealed later.

– – – – –

Savaii Day 11

Sweet Tooth, Stepney, and Twilight were talking in the shelter.

"We're going to need to flip one of the three onto our side for the vote," noted Twilight, "And I say Metal Mario. We'd be idiots to take him out when we're 1 member short of the other tribe."

Stepney nodded, "Well, I don't know who to vote between Ling Ling or Archer. To be honest, we need all three."

"_My core alliance consists of myself, Sweet Tooth, and Harry. Sweet Tooth was able to get Stepney to join us, so that makes us 4. With Harry on Exile, we are 3 against 3. We need to get one more vote." - Twilight_

"Ling Ling is a wild card," explained Sweet Tooth, "And Archer is a international spy. Both have good reasons to be voted out tonight. Question is... who?"

All three were silent for a bit, thinking about the vote.

"_Regardless of what happens tonight, we NEED to start doing better in challenges, or we're going be low in numbers at the merge." - Stepney_

They agreed on a target, and went off in their sperate ways. Stepney went to go chat with Metal Mario about voting with him tonight. Unfortunately, Metal Mario was talking with Ling Ling and Archer at the moment. Stepney joined them anyway.

"Hey Stepney," greeted Archer, "We were talking about the vote, and we all sort of want Twilight to go tonight."

"Why's that?" asked Stepney.

"Harry and Twilight are too tight together, and they flirt a lot. With Harry not here," explained Metal Mario, "We should vote Twilight off when we have the chance."

This worried Stepney greatly.

"_Shoot, if Metal Mario votes with those two... it'll be a tie, and the purple rock will come out! I don't want to lose to the purple rock, so I gotta work my magic on Metal Mario. For now, I'll agree with them." - Stepney_

"_Ling Ling want to break up romance! Romance not suitable for game!_" yelled Ling Ling.

Archer nodded, "I agree with the Pokemon-reject."

That comment angered Ling Ling, but he strangely kept quiet.

"So... are you both in?" asked Archer.

Metal Mario nodded, "Certainly."

"Count me in mate!" smiled Stepney.

"_Tonight, I'm voting for Twilight. She's in some sort of a flirting relationship with Harry, and she might also find the hidden immunity idol. I won't let that happen." - Archer_

After a few more minutes of chatting, both Archer and Ling Ling left. Stepney turned to Metal Mario.

"Forget about what they said," explained Stepney, "I have a better plan, and it might help your game if you side with me on this."

Stepney explained everything to Metal Mario.

"_Stepney brings up a compelling offer. But... can I trust him to keep me safe for the next several days?" - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 11

Frank was exhausted after the challenge.

"Damn!" he complained, "I shouldn't of done that. I almost threw out my back... glad I didn't."

John, Brandon, and Bruce were near him.

"You did fine, Frank," smiled John, "In fact, we all did. It just wasn't enough."

"Don't beat yourself down," noted Brandon, "We need positive energy."

Bruce looked at Frank, and chuckled, "Should I comment on this?"

"_I dropped out immediately, after I said I wanted to do this. I wanted to prove something to Upolu, but I screwed up. Just wasn't my day." - Frank_

The comments disgusted Mikayla and Chris. They both went off behind a pair of ruins.

"_Today at the challenge, Chris wanted to compete. But guess what? Frank butted in, and said HE was going to compete, and told him sit back. Chris is stronger then him, and could've stayed in longer." - Mikayla_

"What the hell is going on!" muttered Chris.

Mikayla shrugged, "That's an alliance right there! Brandon, John, Frank, and Bruce. No one stood up for you at the challenge. John even said, 'You can compete later. Let Frank do it.'."

Chris shook his head, "It's probably going to be Erin tonight, huh?"

"If that's the case," sighed Mikayla, "We have to vote her as well, I mean what else can we do? We'll become targets if we go against the majority."

"What if we're already targets?" asked Chris, angered.

"_This morning, Frank was all... 'OMG I'm tired, come fan me while I relax my back...'! That pissed me off, because he isn't fit for that kind of challenge, and he just went ahead and did it. That scares me, because if they'll just let him compete in anything, then Upolu is in for a run... a run of doom." - Chris_

Meanwhile, Erin was pleading her case to both Brandon and Bruce.

"Frank is clearly weaker then me," said Erin, "Voting him off will improve Upolu's chances of winning anything in the future."

Bruce nodded, "I can see myself voting for Frank. He just isn't physically strong enough."

"_Erin shouldn't have to be worried at all for tonight, but unfortunately, this tribe wants to keep Frank in. John hangs out with Frank a lot, as does Brandon. I'm not sure where that leaves me, Mikayla, or Chris, though. But... what they all want is Erin gone." (shrugs) - Bruce_

"Well," sighed Brandon, "What can you prove to us, that Frank can't?"

"I'm twice his age," explained Erin, "I'm faster, I can hang in longer, and I help out around camp. Frank does little of any of those."

"But Frank tries to best to compete," replied Brandon, which gained him a eye roll from Erin, "Whereas you haven't even stepped up to the plate."

"I'll compete in the next challenge we have," smiled Erin, "Trust me! I'll show you all that I have! Vote Frank tonight! You'd be idiots not to!"

Erin left after that. Bruce and Brandon felt a little stressed.

"_Erin is trying too hard to stay over Frank. If she was a tad calmer, and wasn't, like, forcing us to vote Frank, I'd consider keeping her around." - Brandon_

– – – – –

The Savaii tribe entered tribal council.

"After tonight, this once strong tribe will be done to 6. Archer, what is the problem with this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"The real question is what the hell's the problem with Upolu? Thats what I want to know. They must have these weird super powers or something out of the ordinary." replied Archer.

"Sweet Tooth, what is the plan for tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's time to move forward with Savaii. I'm voting for the person who won't be needed to move forward. The game takes a step forward with every person voted off." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Twilight, would you be surprised if you went home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Twilight thought for a minute.

"I'm going to be honest and say, no, I wouldn't be surprised." replied Twilight.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Sweet Tooth, you're up."

– – –

Archer's Vote: No offense, but I'm not letting you move through the game with a romance. (Twilight)

Metal Mario's Vote: Goodbye! (?)

Stepney's Vote: Hopefully, you go and Twilight doesn't! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Twilight. (She nodded.)

…

Twilight. Two votes Twilight.

…

…

Archer. One vote Archer. (He laughed.)

…

…

Archer. Tied two votes Archer, two votes Twilight.

…

Archer. Three votes Archer, two votes Twilight, one vote left. (Archer was confused now. Stepney looked at Metal Mario.)

…

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, Archer. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Archer shook his head, "Dammit. Didn't expect that!"

"Archer, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Archer said nothing as he left.

"Ok, Savaii. Archer was voted out, and soon you'll be feasting on your fried chicken and mashed potatoes. You can now move over to the jury side, and wait for Upolu to arrive."

– – – – –

The Upolu tribe entered tribal council,

Jeff turned to look at Savaii.

"You may now pull off the cover and start eating." said Jeff.

Sweet Tooth threw the cover off the table, and everyone began to feast on the food.

"Mikayla, are you upset that you didn't win the reward today?" asked Jeff.

Mikayla nodded.

"Yeah, I am, actually. We haven't won one reward this entire game. Sure, we've won immunity and all, but I was looking forward to winning this one." replied Mikayla.

"Frank, do you think you were the one who costed Upolu the win?" asked Jeff.

Frank shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. True, I don't think I should've competed, but I felt like giving it my best. Savaii has someone made of metal for God's sake, no question they would win." replied Frank.

Chris, Erin, and Mikayla were annoyed.

"Brandon, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, coming into tribal council, two names have been tossed around back and forth. I think we all know this one fact; one of them will be leaving the game tonight." replied Brandon.

"John, who is he talking about?" asked Jeff.

John shook his head.

"I can't answer that honestly, sir. He could talking about whoever, maybe even me." replied John.

"Ok, Savaii, you must finish whatever is in your mouth right now. Grab your torches, and head on out." ordered Jeff.

Savaii left tribal council.

"Now it's time to vote, Upolu. John, your up."

– – –

Erin's Vote: I know I'm going tonight, but thanks for keeping everything subtle. (Brandon)

Frank's Vote: I've got to protect my own skin, and tonight, you have to go. Sorry. (Erin)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Brandon. (He nodded.)

…

Erin. One vote Erin, one vote Brandon.

…

…

Erin. Two votes Erin, one vote Brandon.

…

Erin. Three votes Erin, one vote Brandon.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, Erin. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Erin wasn't happy, "I figured I was going tonight. Good luck, Upolu."

"Erin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Erin left without another word.

"One of those two names happened to be Erin. I wonder who the second name was that Brandon mentioned. Maybe we'll find out later. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Archer's Final Words**

"Wow. That went well. Uh... not much to say about tonight, I mean I got blindsided. Isn't that big enough news? I'm not sure if voting me off was such a smart idea. I mean, sure, they have strong competitors like Sweet Tooth and Metal Mario... but I fear for Savaii."

**Erin's Final Words**

"Wrong move, Upolu! I knew I was going home, and I didn't want to be right tonight. Frank is probably going to go far into the game, just because no one sees him as a threat. That's why he hasn't gotten voted out yet, no one sees Frank as a big threat."

VOTE

SAVAII

Archer – Sweet Tooth, Metal Mario, Twilight, and Stepney

Twilight – Ling Ling and Archer

UPOLU

Brandon – Erin

Erin – Mikayla, Bruce, Frank, John, Brandon, and Chris

I forgot to mention the Redemption Island duel in the last update. Remember, these aren't real, and are just insights into what would've happened with redemption island.

Soubi vs Dexter... Dexter wins by a longshot.

Dexter vs Archer vs Erin... Endurance challenge. Archer first out, followed by Erin. Dexter stays alive.

Also, my question to my viewers, if they choose to answer it: What do you think of Frank? He's been a big focus last couple of episodes. He reminds me of both Cochran and Phillip. He has Cochran's weakness and Phillip's dislikability. How far do you think he'll go?

You don't have to answer if you don't want to.


	5. Episode 5 Perhaps They Have Brains

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Twilight was suspicious of Sweet Tooth's plan to blindside Dexter, especially when Sweet Tooth shook his hand when he left. But Sweet Tooth told both her and Harry that he was simply playing up to Dexter. With Stepney now on their side, they controlled Savaii._

_At Upolu, Erin tried to convince Brandon and Bruce to vote for Frank if they were to lose. All this talk about voting Frank off worried Brandon. He thought that there was no way for Frank to survive the next tribal council._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff told the two tribes that they would both go to tribal council. Archer was the last one standing, winning reward for Savaii. Both Harry and Stephen were sent to Exile Island._

_Without hesitation, Harry told Stephen everything he knew about the idol, including Twilight's clue. With all this help, Stephen thought he could find the idol._

_At Savaii, Sweet Tooth, Twilight, and Stepney needed a fourth vote, and they agreed on Metal Mario. But they soon became worried when Stepney overheard talk of splitting Twilight and Harry up._

_At Upolu, Frank was given sympathy for his effort at the challenge. This ticked Chris and Mikayla off, since they knew Erin was going home for the night, and not Frank. Erin continued to scramble to stay._

_At Savaii's tribal council, Metal Mario voted with Sweet Tooth's alliance, and Archer was sent home. At Upolu's tribal council, Erin's scrambling got her nowhere, and she was the next to go. 13 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Savaii (Reals): Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Stepney, Sweet Tooth, and Twilight**

**Upolu (OCs): Brandon, Bruce, Chris, Frank, John, Mikayla, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Savaii Day 12

Harry returned to see Archer gone. Not giving a crap in the slightest, he went straight to Sweet Tooth and Twilight.

"_I wanted to tell my colleagues about Stephen. I wanted to be useful for a change, and that's what I did." - Harry_

"The deed has been done." smiled Harry. Both Sweet Tooth and Twilight were confused.

"Huh?"

"The hell are you talking about?" asked Sweet Tooth.

Harry placed his hands on his hips, looking at the sky, "I told Stephen everything about the idol!"

This baffled Twilight, but Sweet Tooth had no reaction.

"You WHAT?" yelled Twilight.

"_We returned from tribal council, to learn that HARRY told STEPHEN about the idol clue. Including my own clue! What was he thinking?" - Twilight_

"Was that a bad thing?" asked Harry, slightly worried.

Before Twilight was going to scold him, Sweet Tooth spoke up.

"No, it wasn't." replied Sweet Tooth.

Twilight looked at Sweet Tooth weirdly, "Huh?"

"Did he walk off afterwards?" asked Sweet Tooth to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Perfect," nodded Sweet Tooth.

"_Never thought Harry would be this clever. Stupid, yes, but clever in a way. This might give Savaii an edge over Upolu if ever a tribe swap were to happen." - Sweet Tooth_

"How is that per-" began Twilight, before Sweet Tooth interrupted.

"It's perfect because now we can tell Upolu about that idol," explained Sweet Tooth, "I bet you that if Stephen has that idol, he'll keep it for himself. If we beat Upolu at the immunity challenge, and then tell one of them about the idol, we might be able to get them to either get Stephen out, or flush the idol."

"Ah," nodded Harry, "I like how you think."

"It seems reasonable," noted Twilight.

"_So, long behold, Harry's stupid little shenanigan actually helps us out, according to Sweet Tooth. If Stephen does in fact have that idol, we might be able to get it out of his hands, or eliminate him entirely." - Twilight_

Meanwhile, Stepney and Metal Mario were talking.

"Thanks for voting Archer," smiled Stepney, "Your stock just went up within the tribe, I think."

Metal Mario nodded, "Who is next, do you think?"

"Possibly Ling Ling." replied Stepney.

"_I voted for Archer last night, because I trust Stepney, and he proved his word to be true. Now, I just have to hope he can keep me safe for another 3 to 6 days." - Metal Mario_

"I'm fine with that," noted Metal Mario, "But I would like to split up Twilight and Harry, to be honest."

Stepney nodded, somewhat agreeing.

"_Breaking up those two would be great, especially if Metal Mario can take their place in the alliance. I just have to hope Sweet Tooth will be okay with it." - Stepney_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 12

Stephen was waiting for Upolu to return to camp. He was happy, for now.

_(holding the idol in his hands) "Thank you so much Harry, for being such an idiot. I've got the idol, and I'm going to use it whenever I feel in danger." - Stephen_

When he saw Erin gone, he soon lost his happiness.

"_Wow... Frank is still kicking it in the game. I wonder what caused the tribe to vote Erin off instead of Frank. Did she piss them off or something? I would've voted for Frank last night if given the chance." - Stephen_

Stephen went to go chat with Brandon and Bruce.

"Any news?" asked Stephen. Both Bruce and Brandon shook their heads.

"Nothing much," noted Bruce, "I mean last night was pretty straight forward."

Stephen was confused, "Straight forward? Against Erin?"

"_I'm not sure what possessed Upolu to vote for Erin over Frank. It just doesn't make any sense. Though, now, Frank has nowhere to go. No one else on Upolu is weaker then he is. If we lose, he has to go in order to win." - Stephen_

Brandon nodded, "Pretty much."

Stephen shrugged, "Whatever. I've got something to show you."

Stephen pulled out the hidden immunity idol. Both Bruce and Brandon were amazed.

"Nice one dude!" smirked Bruce, high fiving Stephen. Brandon rubbed his chin.

"_I'm glad Stephen found the idol. It helps our alliance out a little bit. It sort of gives us the power over anyone else in the tribe." - Brandon_

"How'd you get it with only one clue, though?" asked Brandon.

"Harry gave me another clue," explained Stephen.

"Wow..." said Bruce, still in shock.

"_How can one be that stupid? Harry, I don't know who you are, but you just gave us a huge advantage in the game. If that was your intention, good for you. If not... I don't know what to tell ya." - Bruce_

Meanwhile, Chris and Mikayla were off to collect tree mail.

"This better be something amazing..." noted Chris. Mikayla nodded.

"We need to start winning rewards," she sighed.

"_Unfortunately, Erin went home last night. I didn't have a choice in the matter, since our votes couldn't keep Erin around. We're going to be losing... a lot. We need to keep Frank out of challenges as much as possible now." - Mikayla_

Chris got the tree mail, looked at it, and had a happy face on.

"This looks like a new tribe day!" cheered Chris. Mikayla was also cheerful.

"_If this swaps up the tribes so that Frank goes over to Savaii, that'll be great. Perhaps they have the brains we don't." - Chris_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Savaii, getting your first look at the new Upolu tribe. Erin voted out, last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be asked 4 questions about members of your tribe. Whoever gets the most votes for a question will get a special seat on the bench in front of the tribe. You only vote for those not on the bench. You can only get nominated once. After the challenge is over, we will get to the fun part."

Everyone nodded.

"First question, which tribe member has the most tribe unity?"

Majority of Savaii said 'Stepney', while majority of Upolu said 'Stephen'.

Stephen and Stepney took a seat on their colored bench.

"Next question, which tribe member is the strongest?"

Majority of Savaii said 'Metal Mario', while majority of Upolu said 'Bruce'.

Bruce and Metal Mario took a seat respectively with Stephen and Stepney.

"Next question, which tribe member is the weakest?"

Majority of Savaii said 'Harry', while majority of Upolu said 'Frank'.

Frank and Harry took a seat with their benched tribe members, neither one insulted by the weakest comment.

"Final question, which tribe member would suit well as the leader?"

Majority of Savaii said 'Sweet Tooth', while majority of Upolu said 'John'.

John and Sweet Tooth took a seat on the bench. This left Ling Ling and Twilight left for Savaii, and Brandon, Chris, and Mikayla for Upolu.

"Time for the fun part. Those not on the bench, drop your buffs."

Everyone was surprised at the tribe switch. The five survivors dropped their buffs on the ground, and waited further instruction.

"Come over here, Ling Ling and Twilight, to get a new blue buff."

Both of them took a buff, and joined Upolu.

"As for you three, Brandon, Chris, Mikayla, pick one of these three urns. One contains a blue buff, and the other two contain red buffs."

Brandon took the middle urn, Chris took the right urn, and Mikayla took the left urn. Brandon was the one to pull out a blue buff.

"Brandon stays on Upolu. Chris and Mikayla go to Savaii."

Both of them joined Savaii on the mat.

"Get to know one another, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

**Savaii: Chris, Harry, Metal Mario, Mikayla, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

**Upolu: Brandon, Bruce, Frank, John, Ling Ling, Stephen, and Twilight**

– – – – –

Savaii Day 13

Both Chris and Mikayla were happy to change tribes, but both knew they were in trouble.

"I'm glad to be away from Upolu," noted Chris, "But we're in trouble now, because we have no numbers now."

"_At the challenge today, two members from each tribe were moved over to the other tribe. Ironically both me and Chris were moved over here. Unless something happens, we're going home next." - Mikayla_

"You do think we can persuade them to keep us?" asked Mikayla.

Chris shrugged, "Do I look like a psychic? I don't know! We're just going to have to pull a 'Raine' and hope they target eachother."

Mikayla sighed, "Chris, I'm not gonna sit here and fall on a sinking ship. That worked for Raine because those guys were dummies. I don't think these guys are dummies."

"Probably not..." noted Chris.

"_Letting the old Savaiis turn on eachother would be the best idea at the moment, but will they? I don't know. Besides Harry and maybe Stepney, no one has a reason to be voted out right now." - Chris_

Meanwhile, Harry, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth were talking in the shelter.

"Well, those two are out the door immediately," noted Stepney, "I can convince Metal Mario to vote with me, so we're good."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Good. We cannot lose Metal Mario to Upolu right now. As long as you have his back, I have his."

"_We lost Twilight to Upolu, and we might lose her in the long run. If we do, Metal Mario will take her place, as Stepney has his loyalty right now." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well," chirped Harry, "They seem like kind folk to me! Which one goes first?"

"Doesn't matter," noted Sweet Tooth, "Both are strong competitors, so it comes down to who pisses us off more, ok?"

Both Harry and Stepney nodded.

"_I miss Twilight already... but... I know I'll see her again. Maybe... just maybe..." - Harry_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 13

"_AGH! Twist so stupid! Ling Ling no like it!_" shrieked Ling Ling. He and Twilight were talking behind a pair of ruins.

"Calm down Ling Ling," soothed Twilight, "I'm sure we can do some good work around here if we try."

"_Like?_"

Twilight explained to Ling Ling about Harry's idiotic, but somewhat helpful move.

"_I told Ling Ling about Harry and the idol clues because I need his trust right now. Ling Ling was on the minority side of Savaii. Whether or not he knew that is a mystery to me, but I need him to stick by me." - Twilight_

"_How does this work?_" asked Ling Ling.

"We start spreading rumors among the group," explained Twilight, "Hopefully, this can get us further into the game, and into the merger with numbers."

"_Ling Ling like Twilight's plan. Plan has good value and worth. Unfortunately who can believe outsiders?" - Ling Ling_

Both Twilight and Ling Ling went off to help out around camp. Twilight trotted over to John, who was cooking up some rice.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," she greeted, "What's your name?"

John turned to her, and smiled, "It's an honor to meet you Twilight. I'm John, baseball coach."

"_I'll tell John about Stephen, simply because he was voted the leader, and he could probably get votes to either get Stephen out or flush out his idol." - Twilight_

"This might sound a bit strange," noted Twilight, "But I want to warn you about something. It's very weird, but it's 100% the truth."

John was confused, "Tell me."

Twilight told John everything, from Harry giving clues to Stephen, and Stephen possibly having the idol.

John was intrigued, "Interesting..."

"_I like Twilight. She's a very bright pony, but... how can I trust her right off the bat? I just met the pony not too long ago. Plus, I like Stephen right now. Why vote the kid off?" - John_

After a little while of chatting, John went to go talk with Brandon and Frank. They were near the river, soaking their feet.

"You guys wanna hear something interesting?" asked John.

"I'm all ears, man." replied Frank.

John told them what Twilight said about Stephen. Although he didn't try to show it, Brandon was already nervous.

"_Crap. Twilight is smarter then I thought she was. The fact that she has a clue about Stephen having the idol makes me nervous. I kept quiet about it though, to Frank and John." - Brandon_

"Stephen was sent to Exile Island..." noted Frank, "He might've found the idol. But why trust Twilight's word?"

John nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of. Maybe she's right, and Stephen does have an idol. Maybe she's wrong, and we blindside a former Upolu."

Brandon spoke up, "Why worry though? If we just vote both her and Ling Ling off, it won't matter, right?"

"But what's the next step after them?" wondered Frank.

"_This idol business is making my head spin in so many directions. Should we trust Twilight? Should we flush the idol out? I don't know. It's chaos right now." - Frank_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will have your lightest member out at sea. Four other tribe members must pull on a rope; connected to the lightest person on a pulley, and hold on as long as possible. Every 30 minutes, one must drop out. You lose if the whole tribe loses their grip and causes the person out at sea to take a dip into the water. Winning tribe wins immunity, as usual. Let's get started."

Savaii

Lightest: Harry

Holding on rope: Chris, Metal Mario, Mikayla, and Sweet Tooth

Upolu

Lightest: Ling Ling

Holding on rope: Brandon, Bruce, Frank, and John

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay, it's time for one person to drop out now."

Frank and Chris dropped out for their tribe.

Savaii didn't seem to budge all that much, but Upolu wasn't doing that well, despite a very light member out at sea.

– 1 hour in... –

"Okay, it's time for another person to drop out."

Brandon and Sweet Tooth let go.

Savaii started to really struggle now, with Sweet Tooth sitting out. Unfortunately for them, Mikayla volunteered to be the lead for the challenge, not someone like Metal Mario. They figured Upolu would screw up. Upolu was still struggling. Both John and Bruce's muscles were straining.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

"Time for another person to drop out."

Bruce and Metal Mario dropped out.

Only one person got dropped into the ocean...

…

…

…

"There goes Ling Ling. SAVAII WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Savaii hugged and cheered.

"Good job Savaii! You've won immunity. As always, you get to send a member of the other tribe to Exile Island. You cannot send Stephen."

Savaii discussed the matter.

"We'll send Twilight over there tonight." said Harry.

Twilight nodded, worriedly. She took a map from Jeff.

"She will return after tribal council. Upolu, tribal council tomorrow night, another member will be sent home. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 13

Twilight took the clue, read it, and then went to bed.

"_Hopefully at tribal council tomorrow night, it's interesting and we get some lines drawn in the sand. I don't really care who gets voted off, as long as it's not Ling Ling." - Twilight_

– – – – -

Upolu Day 14

Brandon, John, and Frank were discussing the vote.

"Something doesn't add up right..." thought John, "I mean, I don't want to be wrong, or right either."

"_Tonight, I need to make a decision on whether or not to flush the idol out of Stephen or not. Now, do I know he has it? No, I don't. But at the same time... well, it bugs me." - John_

"We need Ling Ling right now," noted Frank, "He may look frail, but he's got power in him."

Brandon nodded.

"What I suggest," suggested Frank, "Is we somehow get Stephen to use that idol on himself, and we take out his friend, Bruce."

"_Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Um, yeah, I'm in a bad position right now. Tonight looks like the night to choose an alliance and stick with it. One or the other will be broken up tonight." - Brandon_

Brandon turned to look at him, "Why Bruce?"

"Well they hang out a lot together, right?" asked Frank.

"Well, yeah, but he's strong in challenges." replied Brandon.

Frank shrugged, "Listen, man, we're nearly entering the merge any day now. We have 13 people left in the game. Doesn't the merge begin at 12?"

"10 usually," noted John, "But still possible. Bruce is rather strong."

"_I hate to do it, but we may have to take Bruce out tonight. It's the only way to flush that idol out without having our votes get wasted. Cause who knows who they'll vote for." - Frank_

"There's no possible way we'll be able to get Stephen to play that idol on himself," said Brandon, "If he learns we're going after Bruce, then he'll use it on him. If he has it."

"Well, Brandon," suggested John, "Why don't you go and manipulate Stephen into thinking he's going home. Pretend like you're his buddy and whatnot. Say something like, 'I've heard you're going home tonight.'."

Brandon saw an opportunity rising, so he nodded, "I will do what I can. Trust me on this."

Brandon left to go find Stephen.

"_Sorry Stephen, but if you do have that idol, we need to take it out, even if it means eliminating a strong competitor to do so. Hidden immunity idols are dangerous in this game, and for good reason." - John_

Brandon and Stephen were talking behind some ruins. Brandon explained everything to Stephen, but he wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Don't play that idol tonight Stephen," warned Brandon, "It'll be wasted."

Stephen nodded, "I know that! We'll just get Ling Ling's vote, and boom, we'll get Frank out."

"Frank?"

"Yeah, he's the weakest link," replied Stephen, "So naturally he should be sent packing."

"_What the hell? How did this little thing start? Is it because I was sent to Exile Island? No one accused John of anything." - Stephen_

"You tell Bruce," said Stephen, "I'll work on Ling Ling."

Both Brandon and Stephen went their separate ways.

On the way to tribal council, Ling Ling was thinking about the vote.

"_Ling Ling want best decision for tribe. Both John-san and Stephen-san come asking for vote. Flush out idol? Eliminate weak contestant? Ling Ling wait and see." - Ling Ling_

– – – – –

The Upolu tribe entered tribal council.

"It's never easy coming to this place, ready to vote someone out. Ling Ling, how has the tribe switch changed your game?" asked Jeff.

"_Ling Ling no like change. Ling Ling enjoy Savaii, not so much Upolu. Still, Ling Ling give his best._" replied Ling Ling.

"Frank, are you worried about being voted out tonight?" asked Jeff.

Frank shrugged.

"Realistically speaking, I should be worried, but I'm not tonight. We're nearing the merge, and keeping me around would be beneficial to the end game, since anyone can beat me in challenges." replied Frank.

"Stephen, what about you? Will you be shocked if you leave?" asked Jeff.

Stephen nodded.

"I will be shocked if I'm sent home tonight, because that's not what I had in mind for tonight." replied Stephen.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Bruce, your up."

– – –

Brandon's Vote: I'm really sorry about this, but I have to make a choice now or never. (?)

John's Vote: Sorry, Bruce. If that idol exists, we need to flush it out. Nothing personal. (Bruce)

Ling Ling's Vote: (says nothing) (?)

Stephen's Vote: Tonight, we're sending you home tonight. I'm not playing my idol, because I have faith in my alliance. (Frank)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. John was sort of surprised.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bruce. (He nodded.)

…

Bruce. Two votes Bruce.

…

…

Frank. One vote Frank, two votes Bruce. (Frank nodded.)

…

…

Frank. Tied two votes Frank, two votes Bruce. (So far, no surprise.)

…

…

…

…

Frank. Three votes Frank, two votes Bruce. (John shook his head, not ready for a tie to happen.)

…

…

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, Frank. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Frank was shocked, "Wow. I did not see that one coming."

"Frank, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Frank nodded, "Alright. Good luck y'all." With that said, he left.

"You took out the oldest contestant in the game. At 51 years old, he's done well getting to this point. Now, the question is... who's next? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Frank's Final Words**

"I'm pretty sure, judging by Stephen not playing the idol, that Brandon turned on us. They got Ling Ling's vote, and guess where I sit? Back home and on the couch. I'm not surprised they picked me to go home, since I was viewed as Upolu's weakest link."

VOTE

Bruce – Frank and John

Frank – Bruce, Ling Ling, Stephen, and Brandon

The Redemption Island duel is... no contest. Dexter destroys Frank in the duel.

Just a reminder, in case you've forgotten: These Redemption Island duels are NOT REAL. It is simply what would've happened if Redemption Island existed in this Survivor, which it doesn't.

Happy New Years!


	6. Episode 6 Valuable Vote

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Harry told his alliance about giving the clues to Stephen. While Twilight thought of it as a really dumb move, Sweet Tooth saw it as an opportunity to eliminate Stephen by simply warning Upolu about him. The only thing they didn't know for sure, was if Stephen had the idol or not._

_It turned out Stephen actually found the idol on Exile Island, and he told Brandon and Bruce about it. Meanwhile, Mikayla and Chris were interested in the upcoming reward challenge._

_At the supposed reward challenge, two members from each tribe were moved over to the opposing tribe. Ling Ling and Twilight moved to Upolu, and Chris and Mikayla went to Savaii._

_At the new Savaii, there was mixed feelings about the swap. Both Mikayla and Chris liked it, as they got away from Upolu, but they were now on the chopping block. Worried that Twilight might get voted off, Sweet Tooth wanted to add Metal Mario to the alliance in the event that happens._

_At the new Upolu, Twilight stirred up chaos by alerting the Fatherhood about Stephen and the possibility of him having the idol. While John wanted to believe her, it might be a trap._

_At the immunity challenge, Savaii held in long enough to win immunity. Twilight was once again sent to Exile Island._

_Before tribal council, John decided to flush out the idol, and vote Bruce out, being Stephen's closest friend and possible ally. Brandon told the news to Stephen, warning him not to play the idol. It would then become a fight for Ling Ling._

_At tribal council, Ling Ling sided with Stephen's alliance, and Frank was sent home. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Savaii: Chris, Harry, Metal Mario, Mikayla, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

**Upolu: Brandon, Bruce, John, Ling Ling, Stephen, and Twilight**

– – – – –

Upolu Day 15

Twilight noticed Frank's disappearance, which, at first, was fine with her. But the lack of any surprise worried her.

"_Frank was gone, so I was happy Ling Ling stayed, but at the same time... it didn't seem like the idol was played at all." - Twilight_

Twilight went to go chat with Ling Ling.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"_Listen, babe,_" noted Ling Ling, "_Ling Ling voted for Frank. No idol ever came up._"

Twilight was thinking in her head, "Do you think Stephen never found it, then?"

Ling Ling shrugged, and went to go lay down.

"_Stephen might still have the idol, but didn't play it because he felt safe. Yeah... I think that's the case. But... he might not have it." - Twilight_

Meanwhile, Stephen, Brandon, and Bruce were talking.

"Dude, that was crazy," noted Bruce, "My name came up last night... twice!"

Brandon nodded, "I know man. I was told to do so. Thank the lord I didn't, though."

"_Last night, I turned my back onto the Fatherhood. While I'm not in with John anymore, I don't want to vote him off. He's a strong and loyal member of Upolu. We need him more now then ever." - Brandon_

"Listen," explained Brandon, "John wasn't the one who came up with this, it was all Twilight's saying. She placed the seeds in his head."

Stephen was surprised, "But... how?"

Brandon told Stephen about what Twilight said about Harry. This shocked Stephen.

"_Wow... that idiot on Exile actually made a good move. Not sure if he realizes it, though. But... I'm not going anywhere. We hold a 4-2 majority over here, and both Ling Ling and Twilight will be sent home." - Stephen_

"Damn, brudda." was all Bruce could say.

"_Savaii is here to play, and damn they all know about Stephen's idol. Hopefully, to them, it's all speculation and not, you know, they know for sure." - Bruce_

– – – – –

Savaii Day 15

Stepney and Metal Mario were swimming in the river. While they swam, they talked about the two Upolu members.

"I think Mikayla should go first," noted Metal Mario, "Had it not been for me, she would've dropped out way too early. She looks strong, sure. But not enough to hold Harry out there."

Stepney nodded.

"_At the immunity challenge, everything was on my shoulders, mostly. Mikayla insisted she'd lead, but I stayed second so that she wouldn't drop out. We almost lost because of her." - Metal Mario_

"I'd say Chris, though. He's sort of annoying and mean-spirited." replied Stepney.

Metal Mario nodded, "Honestly, it doesn't matter which one goes first. We won't get any weaker or stronger by voting either one off."

"_I trust Metal Mario, maybe a little more then Sweet Tooth and Harry. I was just added to that alliance, and I feel a little unsafe knowing that. With Metal Mario, I feel a little more confident. Especially with the two Upolus in camp." - Stepney_

"Let's just stick together, Savaii to the end?" asked Stepney.

Metal Mario nodded, and fist-bumped Stepney.

Meanwhile, Chris and Mikayla were talking with Harry.

"You realize that you are the weakest member of this tribe, right?" asked Chris.

Harry nodded, "Thanks for the compliment! I get that everywhere."

"Yeah, well, would you like to stand up against Savaii? Prove that you aren't the weakest?" asked Mikayla.

"_Harry's a bit... how should I put this... psycho. But, being voted the weakest Savaii member might come in handy, as it could mean he might've been the next to go." - Mikayla_

Harry stood up, proudly, "Why yes, Mikayla. I will stand up against Savaii, and show them who's the goddamn boss!"

Chris was a bit freaked out, "Oookay... um, great! We were thinking of voting Stepney out first, being a bit weak, and all."

"Fine by me, ladies," smirked Harry, "Be on your way now."

"_What do they think I am? Stupid? I might be the weakest, but Sweet Tooth told me I was a valuable vote. If I'm that valuable why would I get voted off?" - Harry_

Mikayla and Chris left Harry alone, a bit worried.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Savaii getting their first look at the new Upolu tribe. Frank voted out, last tribal council."

Both Chris and Mikayla were very happy, but to the rest of Savaii, it wasn't a shocker.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, one person will be selected to swim out into the lake, and retrieve cans of food products. Items include beans, soup, noodles, and pasta. The swimmer must swim out, collect all 4 items out at bay, and then bring them back to shore. The swimmer must then toss each can separately to each tribe member. Each tribe member will be stationed at different locations, some close, some far. The swimmer must toss each canned good to a tribe member. If you miss, or the good doesn't land in the circle around the catcher, you have to try again. Once a catcher gets one, he must then toss it into the tribe basket. First tribe to complete this, wins reward."

"Your reward will basically be your entire basket of canned goods. The beans, soup, pasta and everything else will be yours to keep. Let's get started."

Savaii

Swimmer: Mikayla

Catchers: Chris, Harry, Metal Mario, and Sweet Tooth

Upolu

Swimmer: Ling Ling

Catchers: Brandon, Bruce, John, and Stephen

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ling Ling and Mikayla swam out into the ocean, and began collecting their canned goods. Ling Ling was a tad faster in collecting, being a bit more nimble. Nevertheless, both he and Mikayla made it back to shore with their items, and began to toss them out.

They started with Bruce and Metal Mario, both being the closest. Both of them caught their canned good with ease. Metal Mario missed the basket on his first throw, but Bruce succeeded, giving Upolu their first point.

John was the next closest for Upolu, but he missed his catch. Metal Mario made it in the basket this time, tying the scores 1-1.

Sweet Tooth was next for Savaii, and he caught his good with ease. John continued to miss his catch. Savaii took the lead with Sweet Tooth's easy made basket. John started to get frustrated.

Chris was the next to go for Savaii, and he caught the good. Finally John caught Upolu's second good. But, he missed the basket. Chris made it in, though, giving Savaii a great lead of 3-1.

John continued to miss, when Savaii's Harry was the only one left to score. Harry caught the can, and shot it into the basket.

It's as if he was a basketball star.

"SAVAII WINS REWARD!"

All of Savaii hugged and cheered. This disgusted John.

Jeff handed the basket containing the goods over to Savaii.

"Once again, Savaii, you've won reward. You may head back to camp with your items. Upolu, nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Savaii Day 15

Sweet Tooth started the fire right up, as Mikayla took a look through the cans they collected.

"What should we have first?" asked Mikayla.

"How about some of that ol' ravioli?" suggested Harry, "It looks the least dangerous to me."

Mikayla shrugged to herself as she broke the lid open.

"_I have to say: Savaii is the Reward tribe. They have won every single reward so far, and I'm glad to be on that tribe now. I have never won a reward in Survivor, and I'm glad I did." - Mikayla_

The Savaiis enjoyed a nice meal of ravioli. They decided to leave the soup, noodles, and beans alone. However, Chris had other plans.

"_Something needs to be done in order for me and Mikayla to get further into the game. The only thing I can think of is stealing some of the goods, and burying them. We would then blame it on Stepney, our current target." - Chris_

Chris took Mikayla into the woods to discuss this plan. Mikayla, at first, seemed hesitant.

"Why would they believe Stepney being a thief?" asked Mikayla, "He doesn't seem like a bad guy at all."

Chris shrugged, "Would you rather blame it on Sweet Tooth, and see it through that it works out perfectly, and we lose a strong competitor?"

Mikayla shook her head.

"_Chris has a good plan, but... I don't think it'll work, to be honest. Everyone seems to be fine with Stepney. Everyone loves him... well, as far as I can see." - Mikayla_

"We could make up a lie," suggested Chris, "that Stepney stole them, believing he was the next to go, and wanted to get back at the tribe."

Mikayla nodded, "That actually doesn't sound that bad."

"_Who knows, this could blow up in my face, and send me out the door. But what do I care? No canned foods for this tribe, unfortunately." (does a 'whoopsie' shrug) - Chris_

"Just leave me out of this," reminded Mikayla, "We can't afford both of us to fall on a sinking ship."

Chris nodded, "I agree."

The two of them split off, with Mikayla returning to camp, and Chris collecting more wood.

– – – – –

Upolu Day 15

John wasn't happy with the performance at the challenge.

"Do you think we could've had Stephen toss us those items?" suggested John.

Ling Ling grew angry, "_You think Ling Ling not good enough!_"

"I'm just saying," replied John, "You were too short. Sure, you were nimble, but with extra height those items would've gotten home on time."

"_You just hiding your own failure!_" snapped Ling Ling, "_Ling Ling know better then that!_"

"_Ling Ling do not appreciate poor sportsmanship! Man up to actions, man!" - Ling Ling_

"It's okay, guys," soothed Bruce, "It's just a lost, after all. We still have immunity, and that is what's important right now."

John nodded, and decided to go tend to fire.

"_I feel bad yelling at poor Ling Ling. Honestly, I do feel like the challenge is my own fault, but I didn't want to appear weak for the tribe. I feel like a coach to this tribe, and they sort of need me right now. I need to promise myself I'll do better." - John_

Meanwhile, Stephen and Twilight were talking.

"There's something I want to ask you." wondered Stephen.

Twilight smiled at him, "What is it?"

"_I wanted to talk to Twilight about how she found out about my idol. While I won't tell her I have it, I just want some insight on how it exactly happened. Just hearing it through one person won't cut it for me." - Stephen_

"Some people on this tribe," explained Stephen, "Believe I have the hidden immunity idol, all because of one simple trip to Exile Island. Most accusations went to you. Explain?"

Twilight grew nervous, but didn't show it.

"_Shoot! Someone blabbed their big mouths to Stephen about my planning. Might as well do some dirty work of my own." - Twilight_

"Stephen," said Twilight, sternly, "Truth be told I am an outsider, but do you really think I would know about this? I just became a member of Upolu."

"Then what about Harry?" asked Stephen.

He retold Twilight's own story to her.

"Harry's an idiot," noted Twilight, "That is one lousy theory there!"

"Who told you about that theory?" asked Stephen, suspiciously.

"John." replied Twilight, choosing him over Brandon.

Stephen thought hard in his head.

"_John almost took out my own ally in pursuit of flushing the idol out. This could be something he came up with. But then comes Brandon, saying Twilight told both him and John. Sorry Twilight, your stories aren't working for me!" - Stephen_

He then decided to play along, "Alright, I believe you. John cannot be trusted."

Twilight smiled, still worried.

"_I'm glad Stephen said he believed me, but still... that's what he would tell anyone; ally or foe. I'm not able to go back to Exile Island next time we lose... so I'm very nervous about the vote." - Twilight_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Savaii."

Chris did so.

"For today's challenge, 3 people will get into a boat, and paddle out into the ocean. On the sea floor, at four different locations, are coffins. Send someone down, open the coffin up, and take the skull from the skeleton inside. Once you have all 4 skulls, return them to shore, where two other tribe members will use those skulls to complete a matching puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Savaii

Boat: Chris, Metal Mario, and Stepney

Puzzle: Mikayla and Sweet Tooth

Upolu

Boat: Brandon, John, and Ling Ling

Puzzle: Stephen and Twilight

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Savaii and Upolu paddled out to the first station. Metal Mario sunk to the ground like a rock, while Ling Ling dove underwater. Despite his metallic advantage, Metal Mario wasn't quick enough, and Ling Ling got the coffin open first, and collected the skull inside. Upolu had 1 skull.

Upolu paddled over to Station 2, and Ling Ling went down again. This time, Metal Mario got the skull, and threw it up to the hands of Chris. Savaii paddled over to Station 2.

Metal Mario, this time, was more aware of his job and how to get it down quickly. Ling Ling wasn't doing so well now. Savaii had 2 skulls, while Upolu only had 1.

Eventually, Ling Ling got the skull, but was worn out. He swapped with Brandon to speed things along. Savaii was already at Station 3, and they had their third skull. Upolu was headed their way now.

Upolu quickly got to Station 3, and Brandon dived into the water. He came back up in record timing, with Upolu's third skull. Savaii was almost to Station 4.

With determination in their eyes, Upolu managed to slip past Savaii to Station 4. Brandon dove underwater, followed by Metal Mario. Only one came back up...

…

…

…

Brandon. Upolu now had 4 skulls, and was now headed back. Stephen and Twilight got ready for the puzzle. Upolu arrived, and they handed the skulls over.

Savaii was not far behind, as Metal Mario shortly got the skull up to the surface. Both tribes were now even at the puzzle.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Despite their early lead, Savaii's Mikayla made things look simple.

"Jeff!" called Mikayla. Jeff ran over to check.

"Correct! SAVAII WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Savaii hugged and cheered.

"Once again, Savaii, you've won immunity. You may now send a member of Upolu to Exile Island. You may not send Twilight."

Savaii talked about it.

"How about Stephen?" suggested Harry, smiling.

Stephen shrugged, and collected a map from Jeff.

"Stephen will be waiting back at camp after tribal council. Upolu, I will see you again tonight. Yet another member will be voted out. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 15

Stephen immediately went to go take a nap. This whole visit to Exile Island was, of course, pointless.

"_Going to Exile right now, is like going to the store without a wallet. No point in being here. I think they sent me... because they think I have the idol." - Stephen_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 16

Twilight and Ling Ling were talking to one another in the shelter.

"I'm worried that I'm being sent home tonight," said Twilight, worry in her voice.

Ling Ling shook his head, "_Ling Ling will fight for you. John oldest member. John must go!_"

Twilight nodded, "Well, it's worth a try to get John off. Let's go talk to Bruce. At this point, really, he's the only option."

"_Ling Ling suggested that we vote for John, due to him being the oldest member. Plus, he might be on the outside, as the last vote made clear. Bruce is the only one we could flip, as Brandon is on John's side, last I heard." - Twilight_

Later, Twilight and Bruce were talking.

"John is on the outside," noted Twilight, "Who's to say he won't jump over to Savaii?"

Bruce rubbed his chin, "I have faith in ol' Johnny. He seems like a true Upolu. Aren't you true to your own tribe?"

"If it's to get me farther in the game, I'd be willing to side with Upolu." smiled Twilight, deciding to trick Bruce.

Bruce nodded, thinking hard.

"_Twilight is willing to jump ship to Upolu, and abandon Savaii. John does seem on the outside right now. He doesn't talk to a bunch of people, and uh, numbers are everything come merge." - Bruce_

"You make an interesting request, Twi," noted Bruce, "I will think about it."

He shook her hoof, and Twilight left him alone.

Meanwhile, Brandon and John were talking.

"Listen man," sighed John, "I know you have your reasons on voting against the Fatherhood alliance, but it doesn't matter to me anymore."

Brandon was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Would you mind... writing my name down tonight?" asked John.

This offer shocked Brandon.

"_I would've never expected to hear those words leave John's mouth. I mean, really, he's a coach. Aren't coaches supposed to be, you know, influential?" - Brandon_

"John, you know I wouldn't do that," sighed Brandon, "Upolu needs you right now. And besides, I want to take Twilight out. She's too much of a strategical threat."

John looked at Brandon, "Are you saying you're still on my side?"

Brandon nodded, "Course I am. I only turned on Frank because we would be weak in challenges anyway. We need you, though."

"_I tested Brandon's loyalty by feigning to quit. If he seemed hesitant, I'd trust him again, because allies should try and convince you NOT to quit. He was hesitant, and thus, loyal." - John_

John held his hand out, "Thanks man. Twilight tonight?"

Brandon nodded.

"_I know my name's going up tonight. I mean, between me, Brandon, and Bruce, I think Savaii would have an easier time in trying to take me out. But, that's not happening tonight. Brandon's on my side, and I think Bruce wouldn't dare turn on Upolu." - John_

– – – – –

The Upolu tribe entered tribal council.

"Tribal council for the third time in a row for Upolu. Bruce, how hard is it to vote someone out?" asked Jeff.

"Very hard. We've been together for almost 4 whole days, I think. I've forgotten track on the days out here. The days are ticking by like crazy, man." replied Bruce.

"Twilight, not looking good for Savaii. Only you and Ling Ling against 3 Upolus." noted Jeff.

Twilight nodded.

"I would be lying if I said I felt safe tonight. Anything is possible in Survivor, and I hope it isn't my night tonight." replied Twilight.

"Ling Ling, worried that tonight's your night?" asked Jeff.

"_Ling Ling always worried! Yet, not ready to be gone from tribe! Keep me!_" replied Ling Ling.

"Ok, it's time to vote, John, your up."

– – –

Brandon's Vote: Good try in flushing the idol out. Unfortunately, you've made yourself a target. (Twilight)

Bruce's Vote: Sorry about this, but my options were better if I voted this way. (?)

Twilight's Vote: In my opinion, you are the weakest member of the three Upolus. (John)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, John. (He nodded.)

…

John. Two votes John.

…

…

Twilight. One vote Twilight, two votes John.

…

Twilight. Tied two votes Twilight, two votes John, one vote left. (Twilight looked at Bruce.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin...

…

…

…

…

…

Twilight. You need to hand me your torch.

Twilight sighed sadly, "Oh well. It was worth a try. Good luck!"

"Twilight, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Twilight waved goodbye as she left.

"Upolu stays strong against Savaii. Will that carry into the merge? Or will the game shift in a totally different direction? Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Twilight's Final Words**

"Bruce didn't buy my little trick, but that's good for him, honestly. He would've been viewed as the biggest idiot on Upolu. I'm mad that I didn't make the merge, but I'm still glad that I got to compete on Survivor, just like Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

VOTE

John – Ling Ling and Twilight

Twilight – Bruce, John, and Brandon

Dexter vs Twilight on 'Redemption Island'...

Sadly, Dexter beats Twilight. She came close, but not enough.

My new question...

Hmm... well, I've noticed a big dislike from my viewers on the entire Upolu tribe. (exception: Stephen) Are they really that dislikable? Also, I bet if I had left out the little Ben Tan tidbit on Stephen, (being his student), Stephen would also be disliked? I don't know.

Objections to this statement? Accurate? I'll see you for Episode 7!


	7. Episode 7 Russell Hantz Style

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Twilight's plan to get Stephen to flush the idol failed, and she became the primary target for his alliance._

_At Savaii, Stepney and Metal Mario talked about which Savaii to send home if they were to ever lose a challenge. Metal Mario wanted Mikayla, while Stepney wanted Chris. Meanwhile, Chris and Mikayla tried to turn Harry against Savaii, but he wasn't budging._

_At the reward challenge, Savaii once again dominated, winning themselves canned food items._

_Back at camp, the tribe savored their victory. However, Chris wanted to savage the tribe by stealing the food, and burying it. He would then blame it on Stepney. Mikayla didn't like the plan, as it didn't seem like it would work. Especially on an innocent person like Stepney._

_At Upolu, Stephen talked with Twilight about her plan. She denied all of it, saying that she is an outsider to Upolu, and she wouldn't know this stuff. However, Stephen didn't buy it, as Brandon had told him everything._

_At the immunity challenge, Upolu had the lead, but Savaii came back from behind, and defeated Upolu once again. Stephen was sent back to Exile Island._

_Before tribal council, Twilight tried to turn Bruce against John, saying that he might flip to Savaii once the merge comes. She also promised that she would turn against Savaii if she stayed._

_At tribal council, Bruce didn't budge, and Twilight was sent home. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Savaii: Chris, Harry, Metal Mario, Mikayla, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

**Upolu: Brandon, Bruce, John, Ling Ling, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Upolu Day 17

Stephen was happy that Twilight got sent home.

"_You were a good player, Twilight Sparkle, and I had fun playing against you. If you had been on my side during the whole idol fiasco, you might've stayed." - Stephen_

Ling Ling turned to the group.

"_Ling Ling knows he's next to go. Ling Ling find it pointless to do anything._" said Ling Ling, in an unusually calm voice.

John nodded, "Well, we appreciate that, Ling Ling. Remember, it's not over 'til it's over."

Ling Ling nodded, and walked away to work.

"_Ling Ling not stupid! Ling Ling knows Savaii send him to Exile Island if we lose challenge! They stupid if they don't!" - Ling Ling_

"It's interesting that he isn't trying to kill us." chuckled Bruce, somewhat joking.

Stephen shrugged, "We need all the numbers, guys. We are one up Savaii in terms of original members."

Brandon nodded, "Just as long as Savaii doesn't eliminate Chris or Mikayla next."

"_We have 6 original Upolu, and 5 original Savaii. Savaii's been doing well in challenges, but Upolu has numbers. It's quite sad when you look at it like that." - Stephen_

"I have one problem," explained John, "And that is Exile Island. Savaii might very well send Ling Ling over there. Then what?"

"That's been going through my head too," noted Stephen, "Well, we're just going to have to give our A-game come immunity time. We cannot afford to lose."

"Yeah, man." replied Bruce.

"_Man, if Savaii was as stupid as they look, Ling Ling would be sticking around here if we lose. They must realize that with Twilight gone, they need to find some way to get numbers even again." - Bruce_

– – – – –

Savaii Day 17

Savaii has been eating good since the reward challenge. All they had left were the beans. Chris walked over to the large bag full of beans.

"_Everyone was asleep this morning, so I decided to bury the food while I had the chance. Once they realize it's gone, I'll try to work my magic." - Chris_

Chris sneakily took the bag, and snuck off behind some ruins. No one even noticed him.

Couple of hours later, Sweet Tooth and Metal Mario walked over to get some beans for breakfast. Sweet Tooth was adjusting his clown mask while they walked.

"Day 17 already?" asked Sweet Tooth, yawning.

Metal Mario nodded, "Close to the merge, I bet."

"_17 days into the game, and I haven't done a damn thing since... well, Day 9. Ok, that doesn't sound like a long time, but I thought Survivor would be more interesting. I think I won't be the big shot I thought I would be." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth noticed the beans were missing.

"The hell?" he said. Metal Mario looked all around the area. No sign of it.

"Quite strange," noted Metal Mario, "And we had a full bag of beans. No way it would be all gone now."

"_This morning, the beans were missing. It's like it grew legs and walked away from camp. Of course, clearly that's not what happened. Someone stole them, Russell Hantz-style." - Metal Mario_

"Who would've been one to steal our own food?" wondered Sweet Tooth.

Metal Mario clapped his hands, "One of the Upolus must've done it. No doubt in my mind. Why would you, me, Harry, or Stepney even consider stealing food?"

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Good point."

"_So we decided to get to the bottom of this. If a Upolu did steal it, we need to learn who so we can vote them off if we lose. If we do lose it'll be their fault because we had nothing in our bellies." - Sweet Tooth_

Both he and Metal Mario returned to camp. At this point, everyone was up and about.

"Hey everyone," called Sweet Tooth, "Camp meeting!"

Harry, Chris, Mikayla, and Stepney joined them near the shelter.

"Our only source of food has gone missing." noted Sweet Tooth, "It's clear that one of you guys stole it."

Chris was quick to point at Stepney, "He did it! I saw him bright and early this morning!"

Stepney looked over at Chris, confused, "Why would you accuse me of something like that, mate?"

"_Wow, Chris. You are quick to judge and point people out. That just makes you stand out amongst the crowd, dude." - Stepney_

"What were you doing up around midnight?" questioned Chris.

"I wasn't up at midnight," replied Stepney, "I was asleep."

Sweet Tooth looked at Chris, sternly, "It was you wasn't it?"

Chris shrugged shockingly.

"_Well... that didn't go as I expected. Perhaps it was because I judged too quickly. Damn! Now I'm gone for sure." - Chris_

Everyone started looking at Chris, including Mikayla. Chris sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" muttered Chris, "I buried the bag of beans so I could blame one of you and get rid of them. But I'm not telling you where it is!"

Harry got mad, "Why I ought-"

Sweet Tooth held Harry back, "Down, boy. Alright then, Chris. I accept the fact that you just gave up a million dollars to simply bury our food. How does that feel?"

Chris groaned and walked off.

"_Chris is DONE in my book. He stole our food supply, and with that said and done, he's going home if we lose. If he goes to Exile Island, then Mikayla will go home. Simple as that." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 18

John and Ling Ling were working together, chopping wood and tending to fire.

"Ling Ling," started John, "I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was my fault, but I didn't want to appear weak."

Ling Ling looked over at John.

"_Ling Ling cautious of John. John playing same game as Ling Ling." - Ling Ling_

"_Ling Ling know that already,_" replied Ling Ling, "_Apology not needed._"

John nodded, "Well, I'm glad you aren't mad."

Ling Ling sighed, "_No anger left for Ling Ling. Home is nearing._"

"You don't want to go home next, do you?" John explained, realizing Ling Ling's sadness.

"_Ling Ling accepted fate. But still part of Upolu. Ling Ling will try and win challenge._" noted Ling Ling.

"_I feel bad that we're gonna have to vote poor Ling Ling out. He works hard around camp, he's good at challenges... who wouldn't want him on a tribe? But for numbers sake, he needs to go." - John_

Meanwhile, Stephen, Bruce, and Brandon were talking behind some ruins.

"I know this sounds stupid," said Stephen, "But I just want to be clear with you all."

Bruce looked over at Stephen, while Brandon said, "What's up?"

"If Ling Ling goes to Exile Island, John goes home. Alright?" offered Stephen.

"_Obviously, if we lose the challenge, I think Ling Ling's going to Exile Island. Only me, Brandon, John, and Bruce will have to go to tribal council, and sadly John will have to go. He isn't part of the main alliance." - Stephen_

Bruce nodded, "I'm down with that."

Brandon wasn't so sure. He kept silent.

"_I don't want to vote John off, I just don't. For what reason would we give him? That we were all in an alliance from the beginning and he wasn't included? Doesn't sound like something I would like to hear." - Brandon_

"Brandon?" wondered Bruce.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um, sure. I'll vote for John." replied Brandon, nervously.

Stephen nodded, "Good. I just wanted to make sure we were all solid and sticking together through the merge."

Bruce smirked at him, "I think we've got it good so far. We just need a back door come merge time."

"_A few days ago, we lost Chris and Mikayla to Savaii. Now, we weren't aligned with the two, but I think they are solid Upolus in and out. If we do end up voting Ling Ling out, we'll be 6 against 4, and the rest of Savaii will go down." - Bruce_

– – – – –

Savaii Day 18

Harry, Sweet Tooth, and Stepney were talking by themselves in the shelter. Harry just got down telling them about what Upolu is trying to do. (Flipping him to their side)

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "It's nice to know you played them up, Harry. They'll be gone before you know it."

"_I'm quite surprised Harry told us about Upolu. I was under the impression that Harry was a total moron. Guess I was wrong." - Sweet Tooth_

"Chris goes first, right?" asked Stepney.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Exactly. No need in keeping some whiny food stealer. If we don't merge after that, Mikayla will be some use in challenges anyway."

"Well, what about our food..." muttered Harry, sadly.

"We're going to have to find it ourselves," replied Sweet Tooth, not happy at all.

"_With Chris stealing the food, we aren't prepared for the challenge. Truth be told Metal Mario will probably be the only one not affected by the lack of food, but still, he's only one metal man. We're somewhat organic." - Stepney_

Harry jumped up from his position, looking at the sky with pride, "Well, don't you worry! Harry Solomon is on the case!"

Harry ran off to go digging for the food. Sweet Tooth chuckled and shook his head.

"Idiot," chuckled Sweet Tooth.

"He won't find it, will he?" sighed Stepney.

"_It's Day 18, which gives me a hint that a merge is coming soon. I would like all the advantages possible for my alliance to make it far. A hidden immunity idol would be nice, actually." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Chris and Mikayla were talking behind some ruins.

"You messed this up yourself," explained Mikayla, "If we lose today, you will be going home, and we won't be able to do anything about it."

Chris nodded, angrily, "Don't you think I know that?"

"_My plan to sabotage the tribe's food source messed up, and now I'm on the chopping block. There is nothing we can do at this point that can flip votes to our side." - Chris_

"The only thing I can say at this point," noted Mikayla, "Is do your damnedest at the challenge today. We cannot afford to lose this one."

"I totally agree," replied Chris.

"_Our backs are against the wall, but in my case, I'm sitting pretty because they hate Chris for the whole sabotage deal. I just hope that if we lose, Chris doesn't go to Exile Island." - Mikayla_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Savaii getting your first look at the new Upolu tribe, Twilight voted off last tribal council."

Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stepney were not too happy.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Savaii."

Metal Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, you will send three people at a time to collect a rather heavy puzzle piece. You may not send the same three people one piece after another. Randomize. Once you have all 4 pieces, two members will be in charge of putting the pieces together. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins immunity for tonight. Everyone will be competing in this challenge, except for one person from Savaii. Who'll it be?"

Savaii decided to sit out Stepney.

Everyone else got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Harry, Chris, and Sweet Tooth raced out for Savaii, while Upolu's Stephen, Ling Ling, and Bruce ran out along with them. Upolu was a tad quicker then Savaii, and they untied their first piece.

Brandon swapped out with Bruce, and followed Stephen and Ling Ling to go untie piece number two. Savaii untied their first piece, but were very much behind Upolu, who just untied their second piece.

Mikayla took over for Chris, while both John and Bruce jumped in to help Ling Ling. Savaii was starting to gain ground on Upolu, but still were behind by one piece. Savaii soon had two pieces, and Upolu had three.

Sweet Tooth decided to take a break, and Chris went in his place. For Upolu, Bruce jumped back out, and Stephen entered the ring. Savaii now had their third puzzle piece. Upolu was now beginning to struggle. Puzzle piece four had the most knots to untie.

Sweet Tooth took his spot back in, while Mikayla went to go take a break. Sweet Tooth's expert skills at untying came into play, and Savaii surpassed Upolu in this challenge! Savaii now had the lead!

Chris and Mikayla got to work on the complicated puzzle. Upolu just got their final piece untied, and they raced to the puzzle board. Stephen and Ling Ling had a lot to catch up on.

Only one tribe finished first...

…

…

…

"Jeff!" called someone.

Jeff ran over to check the puzzle board.

"Correct! UPOLU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Upolu hugged and cheered.

"Nice come back Upolu! You almost had it lost, but you persevered and won. Now, time to send a Savaii to Exile Island. You may not choose Harry. Who'll it be?"

Upolu thought about it.

"How about good ol' Metal Mario goes over tonight?" suggested Bruce.

Metal Mario nodded, and collected a map from Jeff.

"Metal Mario, as usual, will be waiting for you after tribal council. Savaii, I shall see you there, where one of you will be voted off. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 18

Metal Mario went over to the urn to pick up his second clue.

"_After tonight, we'll be at 10 players left in the game. If the game goes as planned, we will merge soon. If that's the case, I NEED to find a hidden immunity idol, and use it to help Savaii stay alive." - Metal Mario_

The clue told Metal Mario to search along the riverside. Metal Mario took a shovel, and went exploring.

"_It'll most likely be either Chris or Mikayla going home tonight, because then we'll be even at 5-5 at the merge. I don't think they would mess up that chance and vote one of their own tonight." - Metal Mario_

Metal Mario went searching all night long. Whether or not he found the idol, like Stephen, will be revealed later.

– – – – –

Savaii Day 18

Both Chris and Mikayla were sitting in the shelter.

"I'll talk with Stepney," said Chris, "And you'll talk with Sweet Tooth."

Mikayla nodded, "Yes. We'll vote for Harry tonight. He's way weaker then Stepney anyway."

"_Originally we wanted Stepney out, but then we decided on Harry, since he was the tribes weakest link. If we were to never merge, well, he would drag us." - Mikayla_

Chris and Mikayla went their separate ways.

A little while later, Chris and Stepney were talking.

"Sorry for accusing you for stealing the food," said Chris, "I wasn't thinking."

Stepney hardly believed that, "It's okay, mate."

"I blamed it on you because I heard your name come up." said Chris.

Stepney looked at him, "From who?"

"Harry," replied Chris, "I'm voting for him tonight, care to join me?"

Stepney thought about it.

"_You don't expect me to believe a story like that! Besides, Harry already told us the whole darn tale about what those two were doing anyway. But, I decided to play along, make 'em feel good." - Stepney_

"Alright, Chris," smiled Stepney, "You've got yourself a deal!"

Chris nodded, and smiled.

Meanwhile, Mikayla and Sweet Tooth were talking to one another. They were standing near the river.

"We were never accepted at Upolu," explained Mikayla, "We lost Paige, and then lost Erin. I'm glad Frank left and all, but I still felt like an outsider."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Outsiders do need to find better and bigger roots. Luckily for you, we would appreciate it if you join us."

"_I talked with Sweet Tooth about my position in the game, and he offered me to join Savaii and betray Upolu. I'm not too sure yet, because maybe I wasn't an outsider on Upolu, I just felt like one. I'll entertain the idea, but I'm not making any promises." - Mikayla_

"I'll think about it, man," replied Mikayla, "It's a great offer, and I might just pick up on it."

Mikayla left Sweet Tooth alone.

"_Twilight's gone, and once Metal Mario returns from Exile Island, we will add him to the alliance with me, Stepney, and Harry. Actually, I'm glad Twilight is gone, because I really didn't trust her all that much." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

The Savaii tribe entered tribal council.

"First time as a new tribe, coming to tribal council. Harry, do you feel a merge coming soon?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know Jeff, what does a merge feel like? To me, a merge feels like an apple. Bet you didn't know that, did ya?" replied Harry.

"Mikayla, what will it be like to merge?" asked Jeff.

"Well, obviously tonight, either Chris or I will be sent home. So... it'll be a battle to see who'll get Top 5." replied Mikayla.

"Stepney, what does Savaii need to do in order to get Top 5?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, we need to flip some Upolus over to our side. We also need to make sure every member of Savaii is on board with sticking together through the merge." replied Stepney.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Chris, you're up."

– – –

Chris' Vote: You are a doofus, and the weakest link. (Harry)

Stepney's Vote: You can't lie very well can you? (Chris)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Harry. (He nodded.)

…

Harry. Two votes Harry.

…

…

Chris. One vote Chris, two votes Harry. (He shrugged.)

…

Chris. Tied two votes Chris, two votes Harry, one vote left. (Mikayla wasn't happy.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin...

…

…

…

Chris. That's 3, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Chris shook his head, and hugged Mikayla. "Win it, Mikayla."

"Chris, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Chris left without another word.

"With that vote, the tribes are now even at 5 members each. Swap Mikayla with Ling Ling, and each tribe has 5 original members. Will it stay that way, or will the wind blow in favor of one tribe? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Chris' Final Words**

"Shocker! Actually, not so much of a shocker. I kind of expected it, coming into tonights vote. I hope Mikayla makes the right decisions to stay in the game, because she's the only one I want to see win this season. Maybe some others on Upolu, but mainly just her."

VOTE

Chris – Sweet Tooth, Stepney, and Harry

Harry – Mikayla and Chris

'Redemption Island' Dexter vs Chris...

Once again, for the fifth time, Dexter wins the duel. But this ISN'T the final duel, per se. Because we're down to 10 people, adding Dexter to the list wouldn't make it even. So, after the next episode, the mock Redemption Island will end.

Please continue to enjoy my Survivor!


	8. Episode 8 Strategical Advantage

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ling Ling knew that he would be soon eliminated, and feigned defeat to Upolu. However, he knew Savaii would save him if Upolu lost the challenge. John was afraid of that, as he didn't want to go into the merge at even numbers._

_According to Stephen, John would be the one voted off if Ling Ling did, in fact, go to Exile Island._

_At Savaii, Chris took the beans, but was quickly caught by Stepney. He was quickly made into public enemy number one after he claimed he wouldn't give out the location of where the beans were. Harry later spilled the beans about the Upolu plan to get him against Savaii._

_At the immunity challenge, Upolu took the lead, and won immunity. Metal Mario was sent to Exile Island. At Exile, he decided to go searching for the hidden immunity idol, believing a merge was coming up._

_Before tribal council, Chris tried to get Stepney against Harry, apologizing for blaming him for the stolen beans. But, of course, Stepney did not buy it. The Savaii decided to target Chris for the vote._

_At tribal council, Chris was voted off, making each tribe even at 5 members each. 10 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Savaii: Harry, Metal Mario, Mikayla, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

**Upolu: Brandon, Bruce, John, Ling Ling, and Stephen**

– – – – –

Savaii Day 19

Metal Mario walked into camp, completely uninterested in who got voted out.

"_I noticed Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stepney this morning, and that's all that matters right now. A merge is coming any day now, and we need to be prepared." - Metal Mario_

Stepney motioned for Metal Mario to join him, Harry, and Sweet Tooth behind some ruins.

"What's up?" asked Metal Mario.

"How would you like to be a part of a 4 person alliance?" offered Sweet Tooth, "As long as you stay loyal to us, and we get advantage over Upolu, we will get there."

Metal Mario was interested, "How do you plan on getting the advantage?"

"I think we can sway Mikayla over to our side," thought Sweet Tooth, "But we need to make good promises to her. Promises she will like."

"_With Chris gone, we are now even 5-5. If we don't do something, there will be a tie if we merge soon. Mikayla is our best bet, considering her position on old Upolu." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well, won't you think she'll be mad that we took out her ally?" worried Harry.

Sweet Tooth shook his head, "She should've known that coming into tonight's vote. We kept her because she would likely flip to us, instead of Chris."

"Either way," replied Metal Mario, "I have something that could help our chances."

Metal Mario pulled out a hidden immunity idol. Stepney and Harry were shocked, while Sweet Tooth smirked evilly under his mask.

"Nice going Metal Mario!" cheered Stepney.

Harry clapped, "Yay! Excellent!"

Sweet Tooth patted Metal Mario's back, "Now we don't have to worry about a damn thing. We just need someone to pose as a double agent."

"Why not Ling Ling?" suggested Stepney, "He's already on Upolu, and no doubt they're trying to turn him against us."

"_With Metal Mario having an idol, it gives us a healthy advantage. But, there's only one slight problem... Upolu might also have an idol, in the hands of Stephen." - Stepney_

"When the time comes," replied Metal Mario, "I'll ask him about it. I think he'll accept. You know how much bad mouthing he does against Upolu."

"_Now that I have the idol, Savaii has a chance to stick around longer. I just hope I didn't make myself a target with that idol revealing." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Upolu Day 19

Stephen was sitting by himself, twirling his idol around on his finger. He was thinking hard about something.

"_We're nearing a merge, and we need to get numbers on our side to take an Upolu win. It might be worth telling Ling Ling about the idol, to secure his trust. I could tell him that I could save him from danger with that idol, if he votes with Upolu." - Stephen_

Stephen and Bruce were talking about this idea later.

"I don't know man," sighed Bruce, "It's your idol. I mean, do you trust Ling Ling to not go around telling people about it? I mean, he is quite vocal."

Stephen shrugged, "It's worth every penny, and besides Savaii might think I already have it, if Harry did indeed tell everyone about him giving me idol clues."

"_Stephen is my close ally and friend, and I worry for him every single day ever since he found that idol. As long as I don't get dragged into a crazy scene, I'm fine with his decisions." - Bruce_

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, well, do what you think is best, ok? I don't want to see you get blindsided."

"Me neither," chuckled Stephen, "I worked so hard to get here."

"_I decided... that I will show Ling Ling the idol. If it works, it was worth it. If it doesn't, in the words of Will Rose, I will crawl under the shelter, and die." - Stephen_

Stephen left Bruce alone, and decided to go chat with Ling Ling.

"Ling Ling!" called Stephen, "Have a sec?"

Ling Ling was busy chewing through logs, and then throwing them onto the fire.

"_Ling Ling busy! But Ling Ling listen while work._" replied Ling Ling.

Stephen sat down on the seat next to him, "Would you consider flipping to Upolu after the merge?"

Ling Ling growled, "_Ling Ling love Savaii! Savaii homeland!_"

Stephen nodded, "Well, that's too bad, because I wanted to become your ally, and even possibly protect you from votes."

Ling Ling stopped working, and turned to Stephen, "_What you mean?_"

Stephen slipped out his hidden immunity idol. Ling Ling's eyes shined brightly. Secretly, though, he was pissed.

"_AGH! Stephen has idol! Ling Ling thought so! Savaii now in deep #%$#!" - Ling Ling_

"Flip on Savaii, and I will share this idol with you whenever you need it." offered Stephen.

Ling Ling smiled, hiding his true emotions, "_Ling Ling honored to share idol! Ling Ling will help Stephen-san!_"

Stephen smiled, and held out his hand, "It's a deal, then."

Ling Ling shook it wildly, and then went back to work.

"_With Ling Ling's vote, we have a chance to break through Savaii's defenses and take control of the game. I just hope none of the Upolus flip on us." - Stephen_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Upolu, getting your first look at the new Savaii tribe, Chris voted out last tribal council."

The Upolus weren't too happy, but they expected it anyway.

"Alright, time for the game to change one last time. Drop your buffs!"

Everyone cheered wildly.

Jeff handed out yellow buffs to all 10 remaining castaways. Everyone put their buffs on somewhere on their body, and then turned back to Jeff.

"As you can see, we're not done yet. Behind me are 10 treasure chests. I want each of you to take a chest, and stand near it. Feel confident with the chest you take."

All 10 survivors walked over to the chests, and started to spread out. Once all 10 were taken, Jeff explained the rules.

"In these chests, contain something good, and something bad. We will go in order of the numbered chests. Harry, get us started."

Harry nervously opened his chest, and quickly got scared when he noticed nothing inside.

"Sorry Harry, nothing bad happens to you. It's a dud."

"Oh... well, that's good." smiled. Harry.

Mikayla was next. She pulled out an immunity necklace with the number '3' on it.

"This is bad. Mikayla, you are no longer allowed to compete in 3 immunity challenges. That's pretty much until the Final 7 for you. Fortunately for the rest of you, that was the worst item."

Brandon was next. He pulled out an immunity necklace with the number '2' on it.

"Brandon, you are no longer allowed to compete in 2 immunity challenges."

Metal Mario was next. He pulled out some sort of ticket with the word 'Reward' on it.

"Congrats, Metal Mario. You've earned the right to go on the next reward you end up losing, if the reward allows it because not all rewards will take extra people."

Metal Mario clapped in happiness.

John was next, but there was nothing inside.

"Sorry John, nothing for you."

Bruce was the next to go, but there was also nothing in his chest.

"I guess I'm glad..." chuckled Bruce.

"Sorry Bruce, nothing for you."

Stepney was next, and he pulled out the same ticket as Metal Mario.

"Congrats, Stepney. Just like Metal Mario you will be going on the next reward you end up losing. Same specifications, though."

Sweet Tooth was next. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"That right there, Sweet Tooth, is a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden immunity idol. Let it help you once you go to Exile Island."

Sweet Tooth nodded.

Ling Ling went next, and he pulled out an immunity necklace with the number '1' on it.

"This is the last, but the best, necklace. Only at this next immunity challenge, you are not allowed to compete. That means, only Ling Ling, Brandon, and Mikayla will not be able to compete in the next several immunity challenges. You, Ling Ling, will be able to compete in the one after that."

Ling Ling nodded, not too happy.

Stephen, being the only one left, opened the final chest. He pulled out another note. He read it out loud.

"Congratulations, you have earned a immunity challenge advantage at this upcoming immunity challenge. Hope it helps."

"I will explain what that advantage is when we get to the challenge, which of course will be tomorrow. You guys are done for today. You can head back to camp, and agree on a tribe name. See you later."

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 19

The Final 10 survivors entered the new merged camp, which was the old Savaii camp. They agreed on this place because of all the rewards they've won.

"_I didn't want to return to Savaii, simply because we had no food to provide all 10 of us. But, when we arrived..." - Sweet Tooth_

There, waiting inside the shelter, was a bunch of new stuff. There were some fishing hooks, a blank yellow flag, 3 bags of beans, and a large buffet of snacks.

"Awesome!" cheered Bruce.

"We've got more beans!" cheered Harry.

"_We've got yellow buffs on. No blue, no red. To some, this means all bets are off, and it's time to go to war. But for me, I still see blue and red on. At the end of the first tribal council, blue will be standing on top, I hope." - Stephen_

Everyone gathered around and started taking random snacks. Among the snacks, there were pretzels, chicken tenders, champagne, fruits, and a lot more.

"Finally," smiled Brandon, "Something to eat!"

"_For the past week, we've had nothing but beans, beans, and more beans. Upolu never won a reward, so for me, Bruce, John, and Stephen, we're getting some food in our bellies." - Brandon_

"To the Final 10!" cheered Stepney.

"TO THE FINAL 10!" the rest cheered with him. Everyone, for the exception of Metal Mario, clinked their glasses of champagne together. Metal Mario lightly used his fist to clink along with them, since he doesn't drink, or for that matter, eat.

"The real game begins now," warned Sweet Tooth, "I hope you all came here to play it."

Stephen nodded, plopping some pretzels in his mouth, "I did indeed come here to play."

Sweet Tooth had a smirk under his mask, "Of course you did."

"_Stephen should be our first target, since he might have the idol. But I rather flush the idol out from under him, since he isn't the biggest threat on Upolu. That title belongs to either John or Bruce." - Sweet Tooth_

"_For me, we have to get the numbers on our side. Ling Ling is our best bet, considering I showed him the idol and whatnot. Everyone on Upolu should be loyal." - Stephen_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Metal Mario was painting the tribe name onto the flag.

"_Recently, before coming out here, I competed in a racing competition. Wasn't much fun, especially with some geeks who like to use some magical powers to teleport around the race. I named our tribe after one of my vehicles; the Cact-X, a cactus shaped car. Everyone liked it, apparently." - Metal Mario_

Off on one side of the camp, the other Savaii members were talking to eachother.

"_Stephen has idol!_" warned Ling Ling, "_He even revealed idol! Wants Ling Ling on Upolu side!_"

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Thank you Ling Ling, that's some helpful information. With that little tidbit in mind, you need to do Savaii a favor."

Ling Ling was listening.

"_Good, Upolu believes they have Ling Ling. Now all he needs to do is play the role of double agent to get more information." - Sweet Tooth_

"Continue to play along with them," explained Sweet Tooth, "Get us information on who they're voting against."

Ling Ling nodded, "_Ling Ling will do it!_"

"What should we do about Metal Mario's idol?" asked Stepney.

"We'll tell him to hold onto it," replied Sweet Tooth, "If we get Mikayla there is no need for it. We'll only have him use it if Mikayla doesn't show any signs of committing."

"_Metal Mario has an idol, but it's best for him not to waste it tomorrow night if we already have numbers. I sincerely hope Mikayla votes with us, mate, or we're screwed." - Stepney_

Meanwhile, on the Upolu side of the camp, the entire remaining group of old Upolus were talking.

"Ling Ling should be easy to convince," explained Stephen, "Simply because I showed him the idol."

Both Mikayla and John were slightly worried when he said that.

"You sure it was worth it?" asked John.

Stephen shrugged, "If it fails, it fails, am I right?"

"_I don't know, Stephen. I think you made a mistake, man. Did you ever think that maybe Ling Ling might tell Savaii? I mean, Twilight already spread rumors about it." - John_

"I believe Stephen made the right choice," defended Bruce, "Because even if he did tell Savaii, they wouldn't vote for Stephen."

"Not so sure about that," sighed Brandon.

"Brandon's right," replied Stephen, "Anything can happen, Bruce."

"You could pull a Kruz and sneak the idol into my bag..." suggested Bruce, "Nah, just kidding!"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Bruce." muttered Mikayla.

John nodded, "Exactly. You, me, or Stephen have to win this immunity challenge. Luckily, Stephen has an advantage."

"_Only three of us can compete in this challenge; myself, John, and Stephen. Stephen has the immunity advantage today, so maybe he'll pull out an Upolu victory!" - Bruce_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back tribal immunity."

John did so.

Jeff placed the idol on the ground, and pulled off a cover to reveal the immunity necklace.

"From this point on, only one person will win individual immunity. For today's challenge, you will be hanging upside down on a elevated log. You must hold onto the log with your arms and legs. If you let go of either, you are out. Last person left standing wins the first individual immunity challenge. Brandon, Ling Ling, and Mikayla, you cannot compete today."

All three of them sat behind Jeff. Jeff then turned to Stephen.

"Stephen, you will jump into the competition after an hour has gone by. That's your advantage. Let's get situated."

The 7 survivors that can compete today got situated on their logs. Stephen stood near his.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Bruce and Metal Mario feeling rather comfortable. Harry, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth were sub-par.

But John wasn't feeling well, hanging upside down. He immediately dropped out.

"John is out of the challenge."

– 1 hour in... –

Nothing really much changed during the half hour after John dropped out. However, Metal Mario and Stepney's heavy weights were beginning to take their toll on them.

"Ok, Stephen, it's been an hour, you may now enter the challenge."

Stephen jumped up, and grabbed ahold of the log.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Stepney dropped out, not wanting to feel the pain anymore.

"Stepney is out of the challenge. We're now at 5 left."

Out of all the remaining survivors, Harry was doing the best. His light weight was a great advantage compared to Stephen's.

– 2 hours in... –

Without warning, someone dropped out...

…

…

"Sweet Tooth is out of the challenge!"

Stephen was starting to struggle now, along with Bruce. Metal Mario was holding on tight, despite wanting to fall.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

Metal Mario readjusted a bit. He soon found a position he was happy with.

Meanwhile, two others dropped out...

…

…

…

"Both Upolus are now out of the challenge. The advantage to Stephen wasn't enough. We're down to Harry Solomon and Metal Mario."

– 3 hours in... –

One person fell off, surprising many...

…

…

…

…

The time spent on that log was too much for Harry.

"Harry is out. METAL MARIO WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Metal Mario.

"Good job, Metal Mario! You've won immunity. You didn't give up, and I'm proud. You are safe tonight. As for the other 9, one of you will be voted out tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 21

Mikayla and Sweet Tooth were talking.

"_I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've decided to flip, simply because Savaii made me feel more at home when I was over there, compared to Upolu. At Upolu, I just felt alone, for the exception of Chris. Plus, I don't trust most of Upolu anyway." - Mikayla_

"Who are you voting for tonight?" asked Mikayla.

Sweet Tooth looked at her, "You're joining us tonight at the vote?"

Mikayla nodded.

"_Mikayla, I'm glad you're joining us. I think you made a wise decision. I think my Silent Betrayal might benefit you well. Hell, you might be sitting up with me in front of the jury." - Sweet Tooth_

"Vote for John tonight," replied Sweet Tooth, "He's the supposed leader of Upolu, and with him gone, we might have a strategical advantage over them."

Mikayla nodded, "I can do that. I didn't like John that much anyway."

After shaking hands, both Sweet Tooth and Mikayla joined up with the rest of Savaii.

"Say hello to our new vote," greeted Sweet Tooth, "John will be gone tonight, and we'll be holding onto that idol."

Metal Mario nodded, "Good. I didn't plan on using it anyway."

Sweet Tooth looked at Ling Ling, "Go and chat with Upolu, and tell them we're voting for... eh, Bruce."

Ling Ling nodded, "_Ling Ling is on case!_"

"_Ling Ling used to double agent job. How else Ling Ling find lovely battle monster." - Ling Ling_

Ling Ling left, and decided to chat with Upolu.

"So what's up?" asked Stephen.

"_Bruce is target!_" warned Ling Ling, "_We are tying tonight! Mikayla flipped! Idol needs to be used!_"

Stephen soon became suspicious, as did John.

"_I don't know... Ling Ling really seems to want me to play my idol. While I'm sure Bruce is the target, and Mikayla did in fact flip, I'm not sure if playing the idol will help at all." - Stephen_

Stephen looked at Bruce, Brandon, and John.

"How about this," planned Stephen, "We'll vote for Mikayla, and cause that tie breaker. I'll play the idol, and the only two Upolus to pull rocks will be Brandon and John. A Savaii will likely draw the rock."

Bruce nodded, "Sounds like a fantastic plan. Plus, it'll get us advantage."

Stephen looked at Ling Ling, "That okay with you?"

Ling Ling nodded gleefully, "_Ling Ling on board man!_"

Ling Ling left, but was still thinking.

"_Ling Ling not sure if to flip or not. Even if Ling Ling flip, Ling Ling can still feign loyalty. Even if Savaii draw rock. Still thinking." - Ling Ling_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"Tonight is the night for one person. This person will not have any part in the final tribal council. Be letting you know. Harry, how did the merge go, now that you've experienced it?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Jeff, it did taste like apples... because there were apples! Apples make everything good." replied Harry.

"Mikayla, how does the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We will be noticing a tie tonight, both Savaii and Upolu want to have that Top 5 spot. Rocks might very well be drawn tonight." replied Mikayla.

Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"Brandon, if you go home tonight, did you see it coming?" asked Jeff.

Brandon shrugged.

"Depends on how it happens. If it's being voted out, then I was betrayed. If it's being unlucky with the rocks, then I won't be surprised, because it was fate from the beginning." replied Brandon.

"John, how should Upolu vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, sir, Upolu needs to vote strategically so that the rock picks someone we want it to. That might mean keeping the biggest threats around. Purely strategic." replied John.

"Stephen, will a hidden immunity idol come out tonight." asked Jeff.

"Who knows. I don't know who has an idol or not, but I hope no idols are played tonight, because bad things could happen. Trust me." replied Stephen.

Most of the Savaiis chuckled, knowing full well he had it.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Brandon, you're up."

– – –

Ling Ling's Vote: (says nothing) (?)

Stephen's Vote: As John said, purely strategic. (Mikayla)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Being the leader of Upolu, I highly suspect you of leading said alliance. No hard feelings. (John)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

Stephen held onto the idol in his pocket, deciding whether or not to play it. After a few minutes, he decided to not play it. This surprised Savaii.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, John. (He nodded.)

…

John. Two votes John.

…

John. Three votes John.

…

John. Four votes John. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

…

…

Mikayla. One vote Mikayla, four votes John. (She was greatly surprised.)

…

…

Mikayla. Two votes Mikayla, four votes John.

…

Mikayla. Three votes Mikayla, four votes John.

…

Mikayla. We're tied, four votes Mikayla, four votes John. (Everyone was nodding, and deeply focused.)

…

…

John. Five votes John, four votes Mikayla, one vote left. (Stephen looked at Ling Ling, while Sweet Tooth looked at Mikayla)

…

…

…

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, John. That's 6, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Stephen wasn't happy at all, but was glad his idol wasn't wasted. Sweet Tooth nodded in success. John shook his head, and gave his torch to Jeff.

"John, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Thank you, sir. Good luck y'all." smiled John as he left.

"Seems like Savaii has the advantage. Will this stay? Or will it come crashing down like it has in the past seasons? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**John's Final Words**

"I'm not too happy to be sitting here. But, uh, I wasn't expecting much of Ling Ling anyway, since he was a Savaii. I'm disappointed in Mikayla for not sticking with her original tribe, and stabbing us in the back. To be honest, I'm glad I'm out of that mess. Survivor really isn't my game."

VOTE

John – Mikayla, Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth, Metal Mario, Stepney, and Harry

Mikayla – Bruce, Stephen, John, and Brandon

Dexter vs. John...

John finally beats Dexter, but not by much. So, if this was Redemption Island, John would be right back in the game. Thus, the end of the mock redemption island is over. If you actually read this, thank you.

Also, when Metal Mario was talking about his racing competition, he was referring to Mario Kart 7, and its track "Maka Wuhu" where racers try to glitch up the track so that they are 20 seconds ahead of the other racers.

On a side note, unrelated from Survivor, I highly suggest you read **My Little Dashie** on FiMFiction, or listen to a recording on Youtube. It's quite possibly the saddest and most heartwarming story in the pony fandom. I didn't cry, but it was quite sad.


	9. Episode 9 Fighting For Breakfast

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Metal Mario found the idol on Exile Island, and was soon added to the alliance of Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stepney. They agreed to work on Mikayla to jump ship, and possibly use Ling Ling as a double agent._

_At Upolu, Stephen tried to get Ling Ling to join him by showing him the immunity idol, in an attempt to earn his trust. This only made Ling Ling more nervous around Stephen, and planned on telling Savaii._

_On Day 19, the two tribes merged into a yellow tribe named Cact-X. Jeff also had a twist. Each tribe member either gained a helpful tool or a bad tool to help them in the game. John, Harry, and Bruce got nothing, Brandon, Ling Ling, and Mikayla lost the right to compete in several immunity challenges, Metal Mario and Stepney got reward passes, Sweet Tooth got a immunity idol clue, and Stephen got an advantage in the first individual immunity challenge._

_When the two tribes arrived at camp for the first time, the game immediately began. Upolu wanted to use their idol, while Savaii felt cautious about using theirs._

_At the immunity challenge, despite Stephen's advantage, it came to no use, and Metal Mario ended up winning immunity._

_Before tribal council, Mikayla agreed to jump ship to Savaii, and vote for John. Ling Ling decided to tell Upolu about this in an attempt to get Stephen to use the idol on Bruce, thus flushing it out. However, Stephen became cautious._

_At tribal council, Stephen held onto the idol, and watched as John was voted out by Savaii and Mikayla in a 6-4 vote. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Brandon, Bruce, Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Mikayla, Stephen, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 22

Brandon, Stephen, and Bruce sulked into camp, and sat away from the Savaii group.

"Damn..." sighed Stephen.

"_I'm glad I didn't use my idol, because it would've been wasted. But even if I do use it at the next tribal council, and get someone out with it, we're not set in a good position afterwards." - Stephen_

Bruce patted Stephen's back, "Well, at least we still have the idol."

"Yeah, but Bruce!" complained Stephen, "We will never have majority! Unless Savaii self-destructs or something, we're screwed, even if we use the idol!"

"Stephen is right," replied Brandon, "We cannot hold back any longer. We need to use that idol."

Stephen nodded.

"_At this point, there is no way we'll be able to figure out who Savaii will vote for. I mean, Stephen has the idol, they could easily send him home with it. Bruce is our strongest member. As for me, well, I don't know. I don't know why they would target me next. I honestly think Bruce will go next." - Brandon_

Silence for awhile, then Bruce said, "Anyone good at spying?"

Stephen raised his hand, "I'm good at pretending to be asleep. But, I'm not sure if that'll work out well."

"Well, try dude. We need to try ANYTHING!" stressed Bruce.

"_Dude, I am not ready to be out of this game. I've worked so hard to get this far. If it wasn't for my hard work and determination, I would've been gone a lot earlier. I'm not losing because I'm in the minority." - Bruce_

Meanwhile, Metal Mario and Stepney were talking by the river.

"I'm glad I'm in the alliance with you guys," noted Metal Mario.

Stepney smiled, "Glad to hear it!"

"_I was added to the alliance with Stepney, Sweet Tooth, and Harry, but I feel on the oust with them, being the last one added to the group, as well as being the physically strongest. Even though I have the idol, I do not feel safe." - Metal Mario_

"Am I 100% safe with you guys up to the Final 4?" asked Metal Mario.

Stepney was sort of surprised at this statement, but kept his composure, "Of course you are. Once Upolu is gone, Mikayla will go, followed by Ling Ling."

"How would we make the final 2?" asked Metal Mario, "Together?"

"Well," thought Stepney, "Sweet Tooth will have to go first, he's the next biggest threat, behind you. I don't think we'll be able to split him and Harry up, though. Harry's wrapped around him like a glove."

"_I want to go to the end with Metal Mario, because he's been my go-to guy from the beginning, and I trust him more then Sweet Tooth right now. Sweet Tooth has slated for Metal Mario to go out at F4, but where does that leave me? Third Place?" - Stepney_

"I just have to win immunity when we get there," noted Metal Mario.

Stepney nodded.

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 22

Sweet Tooth, Mikayla, Ling Ling, and Harry were talking about who to vote off next.

"Like Ling Ling said," replied Mikayla, "Stephen has the idol. He should go home, or get that idol flushed out."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "But I do not like keeping that big guy around long enough. He could beat me or Metal Mario in challenges."

"_While Stephen has the idol, Bruce is the biggest threat of Upolu. He is strong enough to win challenges, and we need to deal with that." - Sweet Tooth_

"Bruce?" asked Mikayla. Sweet Tooth nodded.

"_Vote can go any way! Ling Ling very confused!_" shrieked Ling Ling.

Mikayla nodded, "Exactly. The idol can be used on anyone. Who's to say they won't use it on Bruce? Or Stephen? Or even possibly Brandon?"

"Well, why not vote for Brandon, you know..." replied Harry, "Doesn't seem like he matters much to us."

Sweet Tooth perked up, "Harry, you're a genius. I don't see anything in Brandon that stands out, like Bruce or Stephen. If an idol gets used, one of them will receive it."

Harry chuckled, holding his hands up, "Aw, shucks, I get that everywhere I go..."

"_Harry suggested voting for Brandon over the other Upolus, simply because he's not much of a threat. Upolu would have to take a great risk in using the idol on him." - Mikayla_

Meanwhile, Stephen was laying inside the shelter. Nearby him were Bruce, Metal Mario, and Brandon. They were preparing lunch. Lunch consisted of beans, and leftover bread from the merge feast.

"Aw Man, really?" complained Bruce, "I wanted something better..."

Brandon passed him a bowl of beans. Bruce started complaining again.

"Too cold." said Bruce. This angered Metal Mario.

"_Bruce is driving me up a wall with his complaining. He's been complaining since the last tribal council. He could be like this because he knows his time is coming up." - Metal Mario_

Metal Mario took the bowl away from Bruce, "Fine, I'll fix it up."

After he left, Brandon fist pumped Bruce.

"Keep at it, my friend." smiled Brandon.

"I'm bad at acting, though..." muttered Bruce.

"_I'm trying to make a large target on my back, so that they all vote for me to go home. When that happens, Stephen gets to play that beautiful immunity idol for me, and I'm saved for another 3 days." - Bruce_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"We're going to have a boat war. I will divide you equally into 3 teams of 3. You each will have a boat. Each boat has several plugs that can be removed for water to flow into the boat. Each team must work together to sink the boats of the other two teams. You may not shove or use any special ability in this challenge. You may only use your paddle, or unplug the other ships. Last team remaining wins reward."

"For your reward, you will enjoy a nice breakfast in bed. Eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, coffee, and more. Metal Mario, Stepney, if you do not win this challenge, you will get to use your reward ticket on this one. Let's pick teams."

Boat 1 (Green): Brandon, Stephen, and Sweet Tooth

Boat 2 (Grey): Metal Mario, Mikayla, and Stepney

Boat 3 (Orange): Bruce, Harry, and Ling Ling

"Survivors ready? GO!"

With only two paddles (one for battling, one for actual paddling), all 3 boats set out to target other boats. Boat 3 was going towards Boat 2, with heated attempts from Ling Ling and Harry. Both old Savaii members did not want Bruce to win this one.

Metal Mario saw Boat 3 incoming, and immediately grabbed the battling paddle. He slammed hard on the boat, making it sink very quickly. Bruce was getting agitated with his team.

"Aren't you gonna help?" yelled Bruce.

Both Harry and Ling Ling helped, albeit very little. Meanwhile, Boat 1 was closing it on Boat 2 from behind. Eventually Boat 3 was completely sunk by Metal Mario.

"Boat 3, you are done! We have two boats left, fighting for breakfast!"

Sweet Tooth grabbed the battling paddle, and Stephen reached out to start unplugging Boat 2. Mikayla noticed the water seeping in.

"Metal Mario!" yelled Mikayla, "Behind you!"

Metal Mario turned around, and began to fight back. As he and Sweet Tooth fought it out, Sweet Tooth whispered to him.

"If you want breakfast in bed, just throw the damn challenge." whispered Sweet Tooth.

Metal Mario nodded, but continued to fight back. Eventually he let his guard down, and allowed Sweet Tooth to just barely knock him over.

Boat 2 was soon sunk.

"BRANDON, SWEET TOOTH, AND STEPHEN WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Team 1.

"Good job you three. You have earned the right to receive breakfast in bed. First, you must send someone to Exile Island. You may not send Metal Mario, as he was the last one who went."

The three thought it over.

"Stepney should go for today." suggested Sweet Tooth.

Stepney nodded, and took a map from Jeff.

"Stepney will return at the next immunity challenge. You three will receive your breakfast in bed early tomorrow morning, as will Metal Mario, who will be using his ticket, right?"

Metal Mario shook his head.

"I had something else in mind." replied Metal Mario.

"What is it?"

"Could I... give up this ticket? And take a punishment?" asked Metal Mario.

"What punishment would you want?"

Metal Mario looked at Mikayla, "I want to give Mikayla the ticket, and let me have the next two immunity challenges off."

Jeff thought about it hard.

"Hmm... I can make that trade. That okay with you, Mikayla?"

Mikayla nodded, "I'm fine with it. Thank you Metal Mario!"

She gave him a nice big hug.

"Okay then. Mikayla now has a reward ticket, which I assume she will use for this reward. Metal Mario is now prohibited from competing in the next two immunity challenges. As for Brandon, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Mikayla, I hope you all enjoy your breakfast! See you all later!"

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 22

Stepney didn't care why he was sent to Exile Island, he just accepted it, and he laid down in the shelter.

"_Metal Mario has the idol, and it's good that I'm here, and not something like say Bruce. While I bet there are only 2 idols, who knows there could be a third one laying around." - Stepney_

Stepney took the clue from the box, and placed it in his pocket, deciding to use it later for when an idol is back in play.

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 23

Early in the morning, Jeff arrived via raft along the river.

"Reward winners!" called Jeff, "Follow me!"

Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Mikayla, and Brandon followed Jeff down the beach, leaving the others behind.

"_Man, this is gonna be sweet! Breakfast in bed? I've been giving that to my sister for the first few months of her pregnancy. Now, I get to experience it!" - Stephen_

Eventually, they arrived at some large ruins. In the middle of the ruins, were 4 beds, and menus on each on.

"Choose a bed," offered Jeff, "Read the menu, and tell me what you like. I'll be in charge of cooking."

"Ah, sweet Jeff!" smiled Stephen, "I'll have some hash browns, pancakes, and eggs."

"Bacon only for me." noted Sweet Tooth, settling into bed.

Mikayla took some time to read the menu, "Hmm... I'd like some waffles, eggs, and bacon."

"_It was so sweet of Metal Mario to give up his ticket to take a punishment. For a guy who's physically that strong and tough to give up something like that, says a lot about his character." - Mikayla_

Brandon took a quick at the menu, and placed it down, "I'll just have some coffee, and some hash browns. Not too hungry this morning."

Jeff took each menu, and set to work making each individual meal. There was no strategy talk during this time, probably because of Brandon and Stephen being present.

Took him a while, but Jeff finished all four meals, and brewed up some coffee for Brandon.

"Here you go," smiled Jeff, "All yours to eat!"

Jeff handed each meal to its respective owner; each owner gratefully thanking Jeff.

"_If my time is coming up soon, I'm glad I was able to enjoy a fresh cup of coffee surrounded by ancient ruins." - Brandon_

Mikayla scanned Sweet Tooth's and Brandon's meals.

"You guys aren't hungry?" she asked.

Brandon shook his head, "Not really."

"I'm not gonna stuff myself crazy with foods I haven't eaten in 23 days." replied Sweet Tooth.

While eating his bacon, Sweet Tooth thought about Metal Mario's move.

"_If Metal Mario had some strategy behind that move, I'd say good for him. I need to try and keep Mikayla more on my side, rather then on his side. Remember, Mikayla is worth a lot in this game if one makes the right decisions." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 23

The four survivors returned from their meal, and Sweet Tooth immediately went to go chat with Harry.

"Keep an eye on Metal Mario, Harry," ordered Sweet Tooth, "That move of his might get Mikayla more on his side. We need her on our side."

"Does it matter?" asked Harry, "I mean, isn't she on everyones side?"

Sweet Tooth sighed, "Listen Harry, there is more to the game instead of just being one single tribe. While Upolu will be out sooner then expected, we need to plan ahead for afterwards, you know?"

"So Mikayla's going with us to the end?" asked Harry, trying to understand. Even if barely.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "She owes us a great deal in jumping ship. I'd say, owe her with a Final 3 deal."

"_My plan: to make it to the Final 3 with Harry and Mikayla, and then throw the final immunity challenge. Hopefully, both will choose me to take to the end, because I have literally carried them through the game, especially in Harry's case." - Sweet Tooth_

Harry nodded, "Okay... I understand now."

"_Sweet Tooth and I have been allies since Day 1, I think. I don't remember all that much. The only thing I recall is a really adorable purple mare. I think that just about covers my Survivor experience so far." - Harry_

Meanwhile, Stephen, Bruce, and Brandon were talking, yet again.

"Playing the idol is a no brainer," explained Stephen, "Question is, who?"

"If I were a Savaii, I'd vote for one of you two," noted Brandon, "I'm just saying, you know."

"I agree," replied Stephen, "But... agh! It's a 1/3 chance it'll work! We have no idea who they'll vote for!"

"_The only tactic that seems to of worked is Bruce acting like a total douchebag. But at the same time, Savaii is smarter then they look. They have a serial killer, an alien, and a battle monster. What more can you ask for?" - Stephen_

"We just have to make sure," reminded Bruce, "That if we DO play the idol right, we vote for someone worth taking out. I'd say Sweet Tooth or Metal Mario. Especially Metal Mario, now that he's incapable of winning the next two challenges."

"Or maybe Ling Ling," suggested Stephen, "Just not Harry or Stepney. Those would be wastes of our votes."

"_Man... a few more minutes, and then we get an immunity challenge. I've got to do my best in this one, or I might be going home tonight." - Bruce _

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Stepney, returning from Exile Island."

Stepney rejoined the rest of the group.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Metal Mario."

Metal Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. First stage, you will dig a hole under a wooden fence, and crawl through the hole and under the fence. First 4 to finish move on. Second stage, on a wall in front of you will be a brainteaser. Read the clues it gives you, and then try to remember them as you go through a mini maze. First two to solve the brainteaser move onto the final round. Final stage, you will navigate across a rope bridge, using two wooden planks. First person to cross the finish line, wins immunity, and stays 3 more days in. Brandon, Metal Mario, you may not compete in this immunity challenge, serving your second absence from immunity. Brandon, just a reminder, this is your last absence."

Both Brandon and Metal Mario sat down behind Jeff.

"Lets get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to dig a hole under the fence. Ling Ling was going at lightning speed. Everyone else was taking their time.

Ling Ling easily made a hole, and got under it in time. He was moving on.

Bruce and Stepney got stuck in their holes; Bruce because he was too big, and Stepney because he made his hole too small. Stephen and Sweet Tooth were both quickly out of their holes. They were moving on.

It was a battle between Harry and Mikayla for the fourth spot...

…

…

…

"The ones moving on are Ling Ling, Mikayla, Stephen, and Sweet Tooth!"

Bruce, Stepney, and Harry sat down with Metal Mario and Brandon.

Everyone else got ready for Stage 2.

"Read the clues before you go off answering. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 competitors were reading through the brainteaser. Ling Ling took little time to read as he sped off. Shortly after he left, Mikayla and Sweet Tooth ran off into the maze. Stephen was taking his time reading the clues.

Ling Ling got to the answering board, and was completely lost in thought. He growled in anger as he ran back to read through the clues. Mikayla and Sweet Tooth arrived to work on the brainteaser.

Stephen was soon on his way through the maze. He passed a rather quick Ling Ling along the way. Sweet Tooth wrote two answers down before he decided to go back and check.

"Jeff!" called Mikayla, awaiting her answers.

Jeff looked through them.

"Correct! Mikayla is moving on!"

Stephen arrived at the brainteaser board, and began placing answers. Ling Ling also arrived, and began writing answers. Both of them called for Jeff.

But only one was right...

…

…

…

"Ling Ling's wrong, but Stephen is right! Stephen will face off against Mikayla!"

Ling Ling and Sweet Tooth sat down with the others.

Both Stephen and Mikayla got ready for the final round.

"Use the two wooden boards to get you across the rope bridge. First one to finish, wins immunity and is safe tonight. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Mikayla and Stephen set to work on the rope bridge. Mikayla carefully placed her planks down between the ropes. Mikayla carefully stepped on each one, keeping her balance steady.

Stephen was also doing well. However, a strong wind was blowing away at both him and Mikayla. Mikayla kept her balance, but Stephen slipped off, and landed below on the rope net. He had to start over. Stephen growled.

At this point, there was no point in Stephen to even try, as Mikayla was doing her absolute best. Nothing seemed to be stopping her.

"MIKAYLA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Mikayla.

"Good job, Mikayla! You have won immunity, and you cannot be voted out tonight. As for the other 8 of you, one of you will be voted off and become the first member of the jury. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 24

Stephen was pacing back and forth. Bruce and Brandon were watching him.

"Well, we need to make a decision," noted Stephen, "A really, really, REALLY, big decision."

"I think we know that already, Stephen." muttered Bruce.

"_Damn. Mikayla has immunity, and now we have to just pray to the lord that we all stay together for another 3 days. We were together from the beginning, and I'm not ready to be broken up yet." - Bruce_

Brandon looked at both Bruce and Stephen, "Like I said; Stephen has the idol, Bruce is the biggest threat, and I pose no threat. All good reasons to vote out OR flush the idol out on."

"You have to play that idol on the person you think is going home," reminded Bruce, "It's so risky right now... but... oh my God. I'm so freaking nervous right now."

Bruce started to chuckle nervously.

"_I'm playing this idol, no question about that. Big thing is, you know, who to play it on? If I fail, I'm idolless, and down with only one ally, or both allies without me." - Stephen_

"Tonight, put Ling Ling on the parchment," suggested Stephen, "He's a wild card, in my book. Plus, he deserves karma for not siding with Upolu in the first place."

Stephen left Brandon and Bruce alone, and went off thinking about the vote. After heavy consideration alone, Stephen decided on who will get his idol tonight.

Meanwhile, the Savaii group was discussing the vote. They too were thinking about the vote.

"Mikayla won immunity," noted Stepney, "And we have 3 Upolus to choose from."

"And with Ling Ling's help," replied Sweet Tooth, "We know they have an idol. They'd be smart to use it tonight."

"_Tonights vote is really not that critical. The idol will be used tonight, no matter what. But, for Savaii, it really doesn't matter if it's used right or not, because we will still have majority." - Sweet Tooth_

There was some very heavy discussion on the matter at hand. Eventually, the Savaii tribe agreed on a target. They believed he would make due for right now.

"_No matter what happens, mate, we're still solid to the end. If that idol gets used right, then oh well. It's just a lost, and we'll climb right back up." - Stepney_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"Tonight, our first jury member will be chosen. Sweet Tooth, do you want to be a juror in this game?" asked Jeff.

"Not really Jeff. I don't think any of us want to be a juror. We all signed up to win the million dollars, not jury duty." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Ling Ling, how will the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"_Ling Ling really nervous. Ling Ling knows big thing happening tonight. However Savaii still on top. No matter who gets way._" replied Ling Ling.

"Stepney, what is it like at Exile Island?" asked Jeff.

"It's dark, interesting, and just plain exciting! I wish we lived at Exile Island. It would fit the atmosphere this game is currently in." replied Stepney.

"Bruce, is the game like Stepney described it as?" asked Jeff.

"I wouldn't say it's dark, but yeah, it's exciting and interesting. I'm looking forward to seeing the votes tonight. Who knows, Big Bruce might be on the parchment tonight." replied Bruce.

"Mikayla, it looked quite clear you had flipped to Savaii. Regrets?" asked Jeff.

Mikayla shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, this game has to benefit the player, not the team. Everyone should know that, right?" replied Mikayla.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Stephen, you're up."

– – –

Stephen's Vote: Please... please... please let us win just this once! (Ling Ling)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Hopefully, the idol does NOT get used on you. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

Stephen stood immediately up, surprising absolutely no one.

"I have a hidden immunity idol," explained Stephen, "And it will be used on..."

…

…

…

…

…

"Myself." finished Stephen, giving Jeff the idol. (A.N.: Not gonna reveal the Savaii reactions, just to add suspense.)

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Stephen, do not count."

Stephen and the rest of Upolu nodded.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brandon. (Stephen shoved his face between his knees in failure. Savaii smirked in success.)

…

Ling Ling. One vote Ling Ling, one vote Brandon. (Ling Ling sighed with relief, knowing he was not gonna get idoled.)

…

Ling Ling. Two votes Ling Ling, one vote Brandon.

…

Ling Ling. Three votes Ling Ling, one vote Brandon.

…

Brandon. Two votes Brandon, three votes Ling Ling. (Brandon already had his stuff ready to go.)

…

Brandon. Tied three votes Brandon, three votes Ling Ling.

…

Brandon. Four votes Brandon, three votes Ling Ling.

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the first member of our jury, Brandon. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Brandon nodded, and patted Bruce and Stephen on the backs, "Very well. Good luck guys."

"Brandon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Brandon waved goodbye as he left.

"Savaii continues to knock out the remaining members of Upolu. I would say that this will continue until it's all over with, but you never know what might happen. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Brandon's Final Words**

"This game has taught me a lot about what I can do out of my element. Usually I'm in an educational environment; helping students succeed and graduate. I do not regret anything I've done in this game; good or bad. I sit on the jury, and I'm looking forward to the rest of the game."

VOTE

Brandon – Mikayla, Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth, Metal Mario, Stepney, and Harry

Ling Ling – Bruce, Stephen, and Brandon

So some websites will be shutting down for 12-24 hours to protest against the SOPA and PIPA bills. I hope Fanfiction isn't one of those sites, like Wikipedia is right now. Luckily, I got the information I need for the following episode, so I'm good.

Will Savaii continue to knock out Upolu? Or will something break them up?


	10. Episode 10 Expressions Under The Mask

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With John voted out, the remaining Upolu members knew that the idol needed to be played at the next tribal council, and on the right person. Bruce decided to be a complainer, in order for the votes to go in his direction. Meanwhile, Stepney considered going to the end with Metal Mario._

_Sweet Tooth was concerned about the idol, now that Savaii knew about it thanks to Ling Ling. All 3 Upolus were dangerous in some aspect of the game. They had to be cautious about the vote._

_At the reward challenge, the team of Brandon, Sweet Tooth, and Stephen defeated the others to win breakfast in bed. Stepney was the one sent to Exile Island. Before they left, Metal Mario made an offer. He offered to swap his reward ticket with Mikayla's challenge suspension. Jeff agreed, and Mikayla was able to go on reward._

_Back at camp, the four savored the reward. While they ate, Sweet Tooth thought about Metal Mario's move, and considered taking him out after Upolu was out of the picture._

_At the immunity challenge, Mikayla beat out Stephen to win immunity._

_Before tribal council, major planning was conducted on both tribes. Upolu tried to figure out which person to play the idol on, while Savaii tried to figure out who to vote out._

_At tribal council, Stephen played the idol on himself, but Savaii voted someone else. Brandon received the votes, and he became the first member of the jury. Tonight, two people will be sent packing! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Bruce, Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Mikayla, Stephen, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

**Jury: Brandon**

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 25

Stephen slumped into camp, and crashed onto his side of the shelter. Bruce joined him.

"We're done, dude." complained Stephen, "There isn't a way we can go about getting past them."

Bruce shook his head.

"_Stephen's ready to lie down, and allow Savaii to run us over. I'll say 'hell no' to that! We still have challenges in our way, and we can WIN them!" - Bruce_

"We still have challenges, man," reminded Bruce, "Rely on my strength and your brains to get us past Savaii."

Stephen looked at Bruce with a angry expression, "Dude! They have strong competitors on their side! Metal Mario! Sweet Tooth! Ling Ling! I mean, yeah, we'll try, but my hopes aren't up."

"_No idol to save us now. Bruce and I may as well just give up now. I didn't want my Survivor experience to end this way at all. I wanted to stand out like Ben did. Now I look like a failure of a strategist." - Stephen_

"Rise those hopes, dude," replied Bruce, "I'm not giving up period. Savaii is bound to crack."

Stephen nodded, "I'll try my best dude. Good night, man."

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Mikayla were sitting near the edge of the river.

"I have to say," noted Sweet Tooth, "Never thought you would've jumped ship in the first place."

Mikayla smiled, "Heh. Well, sometimes, you need to do what's in your best interest, right?"

Sweet Tooth nodded in agreement.

"_I'm using this time to get Mikayla on my side more. Usually, most people just throw away the flipper once the enemy tribe is gone. Not me, because I see how valuable the flipper is to anyone wanting to go to the Final 2." - Sweet Tooth_

"Would you like to go to the Final 3," asked Sweet Tooth, "With me and Harry? If you go with, say, Stepney or Metal Mario, they will win no matter what."

"Wouldn't anyone beat me in the end?" asked Mikayla, "I did betray Upolu when they needed me most."

Sweet Tooth raised a finger, "Not quite. I will have to betray most of the Savaiis in order for us to get to the end. You have a chance, my dear."

"_Still, she doesn't stand a chance in hell. My Silent Betrayal will do most of that work." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well," replied Mikayla, "I don't see why not. I mean, you sure you're not making a mistake?"

Sweet Tooth shrugged, but didn't respond.

"_Sweet Tooth has helped me get to where I am so far, but I don't really just the guy. You cannot see his expressions under his mask, and it just... makes me wary of him." - Mikayla_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 25

Ling Ling, Metal Mario, and Stepney were chatting in the shelter.

"_For 25 day, Ling Ling playing for Savaii. Ling Ling have no alliance to end! Call Ling Ling crazy, but Ling Ling ready for real deal." - Ling Ling_

"_What next after Upolu destroyed?_" asked Ling Ling.

Metal Mario shrugged, "I don't know, exactly. Probably game on from here."

"_Ling Ling interested in forming pact,_" offered Ling Ling, "_Ling Ling have no allies._"

"_Ling Ling's been on the outskirts of Savaii, and to this day, he hasn't figured that out. Which is good, in a way. I would love to help him get far, but sadly, once Upolu and Mikayla are gone, Ling Ling will be the next to go." - Stepney_

"Who would you target first?" asked Metal Mario.

"_Biggest threat in whole game! Sweet Tooth!_" replied Ling Ling.

Stepney nodded, "I've had my eye on that dude for a while now, mate."

"_Ling Ling wants to take Sweet Tooth out once we're at the Final 5. If he had said Harry, I probably wouldn't of agreed. But... if I want to make it to the end, taking Sweet Tooth out will help a lot." - Stepney_

"Sweet Tooth reminds me a little bit of the Angry Video Game Nerd," replied Metal Mario, "If not in a sweary sense. He's a great strategist, and his moves have helped Savaii get this far."

"_Right behind me, Sweet Tooth is the largest competitor in the game. I know I made a deal with him, but I think taking him out would be beneficial." - Metal Mario_

"_Not now,_" replied Ling Ling, "_Wait until Upolu eaten alive. Then we take out clown!_"

Stepney nodded, "Right."

"_Still, I have to think, Sweet Tooth did save me when Dexter got voted out. I owe him a lot. Do I really just throw him in the trash?" - Stepney_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Harry were talking.

"Soon, Bruce and Stephen will be gone," explained Sweet Tooth, "And then we start pulling the strings; you, me, and Mikayla."

Harry rubbed his hands together evilly, "Ooo hoo... this will be fun!"

"_Wow... my High Commander would never allow me to have this much power. I wonder if he's gonna scold me when I return to my planet..." - Harry_

"Here's the deal come Final 6," continued Sweet Tooth, "We take out Metal Mario ASAP. He will dominate in the challenges if we don't do something about it."

"What about Ling Ling?" asked Harry, worriedly.

"That's our swing vote, Harry," replied Sweet Tooth, "That's been his job from the beginning, swinging the votes one way or another."

"_Come Final 6, we need a fourth vote. Ling Ling might be our only option, as Stepney seems too close to Metal Mario." - Sweet Tooth_

"Just keep your trap shut about this," warned Sweet Tooth, "If we turn against eachother now, Bruce and Stephen will just fly on by and win, just like Raine did."

Harry nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Mikayla."

Mikayla did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running in groups of four, which will go into our twist at the end of the challenge. Rules of the challenge, we are going back to the past. One person will be suspended via a rope above the ocean. The others will try and hold onto them for as long as possible. Every 30 minutes, one person must drop out. Last team standing wins immunity and reward. One note; Metal Mario, you will compete in this challenge, as reward is up for grabs."

"Before I get to the reward, the losing team will be the only ones going to tribal council tonight. Only 4 of you will see me tonight. The winning team will spend tribal council night in a luxurious mansion, watching videos from home. However, Exile Island will come into play. I'll get into that after the challenge. Let's pick teams!"

Team 1: Harry, Mikayla, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth

Team 2: Bruce, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, and Stephen

"Alright, we have our teams! Harry and Ling Ling are respectively the suspended tribe members. The others must hold on for dear life! Challenge has begun!"

– 30 minutes in... –

Everyone was doing well so far. Team 1 seemed to have the upper hand during this challenge.

"Another 30 minutes, and you will drop out one person."

– 1 hour in... –

"Ok, it's time to drop out one member from your team."

Bruce and Sweet Tooth let go of their ropes. Bruce's dropping out made Team 2 really slip on the rope, but they kept focused on holding onto Ling Ling.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

"Ok, it's time to have one more person drop out."

Metal Mario and Mikayla dropped out, leaving Stephen and Stepney in charge on holding on. However, this sudden lost of strength made one team drop their suspended tribe member...

…

…

…

…

"Ling Ling is in the water! THE TEAM OF MIKAYLA, STEPNEY, SWEET TOOTH, AND HARRY WIN REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Team 1 hugged and cheered.

"Great job, Team 1! None of you will experience tribal council tonight, and instead you'll spend the night in a nice mansion. However, only one of you will not have that luxury. Instead, you will go to Exile Island, and then report to tribal council, immunity in hand. While you're still safe, you won't have a family video to watch. Team 2 is picking that person. Who will it be? Stepney, however, is not an option."

Bruce, Ling Ling, Stephen, and Metal Mario discussed it.

"_Mikayla must go!_" replied Ling Ling.

Mikayla tearfully nodded, and took a map from Jeff.

"Mikayla will arrive at tribal council tonight. In the meantime, the four of you will return to camp, and plan the vote out. For you three, enjoy your night in the mansion, you earned it. See you all later!"

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

Mikayla slumped into camp, sort of depressed.

"_Why did they have to pick me of all people to be sent to tribal council tonight... I wanted to see my family..." - Mikayla_

Mikayla started her fire, and covered up in a blanket near it.

"_But they didn't have a choice in the matter. I'm just glad we ended up winning, or I could've been the one going home. I had no guarantees with no votable Upolu members." - Mikayla_

– – – – –

Reward Night 25

Harry, Sweet Tooth, and Stepney entered the mansion. The mansion had a ton of stuff inside. Double beds, bathes, showers, pools, hot tubs, food, food, and more food.

"_This is an aliens dream come true..." (sobs uncontrollably) - Harry_

Immediately the three raced into the showers to clean off 25 days of dirt and filth.

"This feels so good..." smiled Sweet Tooth, feeling great.

"I hear that!" agreed Stepney.

"_The shower was excellent! When you feel clean, you feel GREAT! I wish Survivor allowed showers back at camp." - Stepney_

With the showers out of the way, and food soon in their bellies, the three reward winners sat down near a giant tv screen.

"Nice..." smirked Sweet Tooth.

Stepney placed the video inside, and the first thing it showed was a creepy looking bald guy. One eye of his was sunken in.

(_"Hello there... Needles..." said a sinister voice, "Surprised to see a video from me?"_

"_In case you don't remember me, I am Calypso," he said, "Host of Twisted Metal. I do hope you win the million dollars, maybe with that you won't need Twisted Metal to grant your wishes. If you don't, well, see you in next years contest!"_)

The next video showed an orange diesel engine.

(_"How are you doing Stepney?" smiled the diesel, "It's me, Rusty! The little engine who saved you from scrap!"_

"_The Bluebell Railway is doing fine without you," continued Rusty, "But we miss you a lot. Please come back a million dollars richer!"_)

The last video showed three purple tubed-like aliens.

(_"Hey look!" shouted the tall one, "It's Harry!"_

"_Hiya Harry!" smiled the girly one. The older one glared at her._

"_Listen, he won't know who we are unless we say it!" he scolded, "So Harry! Glad to see you've return to Earth. I'm Tommy!"_

"_I'm Sally!" smiled the girly alien._

"_I'm your High Commander, Dick Solomon!" shouted the tall alien, "I'm glad you entered Survivor, but please, don't do something stupid. You'll ruin the Solomon name!"_)

"_Seeing my alien family made me stronger. They call me idiots and what not, but I don't care. I know what I'm capable of." - Harry_

"_If it wasn't for Rusty, I probably would've been killed long time ago. I owe it to him, to Thomas, to Duck, to everyone who made my life happier back on Sodor." - Stepney_

"_That Calypso fellow is one strange dude, so is the Twisted Metal contest. All I do in that competition is kill, kill, kill. Nothing different from my day job." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 26

Bruce and Stephen were watching the sunset.

"Dude, this might be my last day," replied Bruce, "There's 3 Savaii people against us at tribal council. Most likely I'm going home."

Stephen shrugged, "Maybe. Perhaps we can sway Mikayla into our vote, since Ling Ling and Metal Mario were somewhat behind her being sent to Exile Island."

"_I do have hope in this vote, with at least 3 Savaii members being absent from the vote. Mikayla might've wanted to see her family video, and she might want revenge." - Stephen_

"I'd say vote for Ling Ling tonight," ordered Stephen, "Whoever stays MUST fight to stay, or even stir up trouble."

"That might be you, dude." chuckled Bruce, patting Stephen's back.

Stephen nodded, "Yeah, well, I'll be prepared. I'm in a much better mood then yesterday morning.

"_I'm probably the one going home tonight, since I am a larger threat then Stephen in terms of physical strength. Uh, Stephen's got quite a challenge coming for him, but I think he's ready for it." - Bruce_

Meanwhile, Ling Ling and Metal Mario were discussing the vote.

"Which one should go tonight?" asked Metal Mario.

"_Up to you man. Ling Ling don't care._" replied Ling Ling.

"_Tonight, we have the numbers, and one of Bruce or Stephen will be voted out tonight. Should we focus more on Bruce's strength, or Stephen's strategic mind?" - Metal Mario_

"Mikayla shouldn't be pissed at us," hoped Metal Mario, "So just as long as we all vote the same, we'll be fine."

Ling Ling nodded.

– – – – –

The remaining members of Cact-X entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of our jury,"

"Brandon, voted out at the last tribal council."

Brandon was wearing some glasses, and a fancy looking outfit. He looked surprised to see half the tribe at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in Mikayla, returning from Exile Island."

Mikayla joined the others, torch in hand.

"So this twist has half the tribe has tribal council, and then Mikayla was chosen to not partake in the reward, but still have immunity. Bruce, does this make you feel better with a smaller vote?" asked Jeff.

Bruce shook his head.

"Technically, it's still Savaii vs Upolu, and with Mikayla's vote, it's still 3 against 2. I don't see it changing just for tonight." replied Bruce.

"Stephen, if you go home tonight, what will Bruce have to do in order to win?" asked Jeff.

"He will have to win those immunity challenges, and just try to fit in with the dominating Savaii members." replied Stephen.

"Metal Mario, any thought into tonights vote?" asked Jeff.

"My only opinion about this vote is... well, which Upolu member to take out now, and not have to worry about later." replied Metal Mario.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Metal Mario, you're up."

– – –

Metal Mario's Vote: Sorry man, but this is for the best. (?)

Stephen's Vote: If Mikayla decides to randomly jump back to Upolu, you're the most likely person she'd vote for. (Ling Ling)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ling Ling. (He nodded.)

…

Ling Ling. Two votes Ling Ling.

…

…

…

…

…

Bruce. One vote Bruce, two votes Ling Ling. (Bruce nodded, not surprised.)

…

Bruce. Tied two votes Bruce, two votes Ling Ling, one vote left. (Stephen looked at Mikayla.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the second member of the jury...

…

…

…

Bruce. That's 3, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Bruce nodded, bro-hugged Stephen, and grabbed his torch, "Be safe, y'hear?"

"Bruce, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bruce pumped his chest with his fist, and he left.

"Another Upolu down, one to go. This will be interesting to see if Stephen can make it past all the Savaii members. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Bruce's Final Words**

"Man! I almost had it! But... it had to be ruined by being a simple minority tribe member. I bet if my alliance had made it to the end, I might've been able to win the million dollars, because everyone loves ol' Brucie, and I think I had the charm."

VOTE

Bruce – Mikayla, Ling Ling, and Metal Mario

Ling Ling – Bruce and Stephen

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 27

Sweet Tooth, Stepney, and Harry were already back at camp when the others returned from tribal council.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Only Stephen remains..."

"_Myself, Harry, and Sweet Tooth were able to enjoy a nice day in a mansion, and enjoy family videos. This has been the only time in the game where I didn't care what happened, as either Bruce or Stephen would go home. Bruce is gone, and now Stephen is the next to go." - Stepney_

After a while of settling in, Stephen was sitting on a rock with Mikayla.

"Mind if I share some Intel with you?" asked Mikayla.

Stephen shrugged, "Does it matter, I'm going next anyway."

"True, but you can never be too careful." replied Mikayla.

"_This morning, I talked with Stephen about what Sweet Tooth promised me. I feel like if I get Stephen's trust, then I can be prepared in case something comes up." - Mikayla_

Mikayla turned to Stephen, making sure no one was listening, "Sweet Tooth wants to take me to the end, and says he's willing to betray the Savaii members to do that. Something tells me I can't trust that."

Stephen raised an eyebrow, "It's up to you whether or not you trust him. Why come to me?"

"Because," explained Mikayla, "If I catch word that I'm going home instead of you, then I need to start spreading rumors."

"_Mikayla, why are you coming to me? I'm, like, the most untrustworthy person right now in the game! Why? Because if you come to me about something you want to keep secret, then I'm telling others." - Stephen_

"I wouldn't mind trying to take Sweet Tooth out," replied Stephen, "He is a large threat. Not as large as Metal Mario, though."

"True..." replied Mikayla, "Oh, and by the way, Metal Mario has an idol."

Stephen's eyes widened, "Oh wow... That's bad."

"_Again! Why are you telling me this information? Mikayla, don't trust me to keep this in the dark, girl." - Stephen_

Stephen and Mikayla spoke for a little while longer, and then shook hands.

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth, Harry, Metal Mario, and Stepney were talking.

"Wow..." said Harry, "After last tribal council, our alliance holds strong to the end."

Stepney nodded, "I'm happy for that too! Let's keep Savaii strong at 5 as a whole."

"_The four of us made a promise to make the Final 4 together. While I am having doubts over keeping Sweet Tooth and Harry together, I'm having a problem committing to it." - Stepney_

"Stephen goes out next," explained Sweet Tooth, "followed by Mikayla and Ling Ling. If you think about it, nothing stands in our way."

Harry nodded proudly.

"_I'm playing it up for now, since only Harry and I know of the real plan. We cannot mess up now." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 28

Stephen and Sweet Tooth were sitting near the river.

"Game is gonna get intense after I'm gone." noted Stephen, "Only Savaii members left."

Sweet Tooth chuckled, "Boy, you haven't even seen intense once you've met me."

"Oh," replied Stephen, "Is that why I'm hearing a whole lot of interesting stuff?"

Sweet Tooth looked at him weirdly.

"_Mikayla gave me a lot of information, and I'm going to use that against her in order to save myself." - Stephen_

"Explain." replied Sweet Tooth, interested.

Stephen cleared his throat, "Basically, Mikayla told me that she doesn't trust you, and she also told me Metal Mario has a hidden idol."

Sweet Tooth was pissed, but of course Stephen couldn't see it.

"Does she now?" noted Sweet Tooth.

"_Mikayla, why are you doing this to yourself? You know you had a decent future if you had stuck by me. But, you had to screw it up." - Sweet Tooth_

Stephen nodded, "But... she doesn't want to do it until I'm gone. She, in her own words, said 'only if I somehow get on the chopping block'."

Sweet Tooth nodded, thinking hard.

"Just thought you want to know." noted Stephen, leaving the area.

"_Here comes the age-old question; who is lying? Stephen, trying to save himself, or Mikayla, trying to blindside me? Interrogation might come in handy right now." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth left, and went to go talk with Mikayla. She was sitting in the shelter.

"Mind if I ask you something?" asked Sweet Tooth.

Mikayla shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Stephen told me some... interesting things," explained Sweet Tooth, "He said you're trying to take me out. Is that true?"

Mikayla swore to herself in her head.

"_Dammit. This is my own fault. Why did I even trust Stephen with this information! Doesn't matter, I think Sweet Tooth would believe me over someone on the outside." - Mikayla_

"Sweet Tooth," explained Mikayla, "Why even believe anything Stephen is trying to tell you? He's on the outside. Outsiders will try anything to get the main alliance to turn on eachother."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "You have a point."

"We have a deal, man," noted Mikayla, "I'm wanting to honor that deal. You did a lot for me."

She held out a hand to Sweet Tooth, and he shook it.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Mikayla."

Mikayla did so.

"For today's challenge, out in the ocean, is a puzzle board. Swim out, and study the puzzle board. Once you think you can remember it, swim back to shore, and start working on the puzzle. If you are wrong, you are forced to go back and check the board again. First person to get it right wins immunity. Metal Mario, this is your last suspension from immunity challenges, come take a seat."

Metal Mario took a seat behind Jeff.

"Before we begin, I'm going to make an offer. If you feel like immunity isn't important right now, I want you to move off your mat, and come stand next to me."

Stephen's feet stayed glued to the ground. Harry and Stepney were the only two to join up with Jeff.

Jeff turned around, and pulled off some covers, revealing cheeseburgers.

"Sweet!" cheered Harry. He and Stepney sat at the table to begin feasting.

"That means, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Mikayla, and Ling Ling will be the only competitors in today's challenge. Sort of a deja vu from that obstacle course. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone ran out to the ocean, and began swimming over to the answer board. Ling Ling spent very little time before speed-swimming back to shore. A few minutes before he made it back to shore, Sweet Tooth left his post. Mikayla and Stephen took their times.

Ling Ling worked on his puzzle, but barely remembered anything from it. He immediately raced back out into the water. Sweet Tooth got to shore, and spent some time on the puzzle. Eventually both Mikayla and Stephen were swimming back to shore to start their puzzles.

Sweet Tooth continued to work, replacing pieces he thought didn't fit. Mikayla worked a little too fast with the puzzle. She thought she had it.

"Jeff?" called Mikayla.

Jeff ran over to check out.

"Wrong! Mikayla, you must go back!"

Mikayla groaned, and ran back out. Stephen continued to work hard on his puzzle. Sweet Tooth was almost close to having it.

Both Sweet Tooth and Stephen called in at the same time. When Jeff checked their boards, he only noticed one was right...

…

…

…

…

"Sweet Tooth, you are wrong. STEPHEN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Stephen.

"A former Upolu member may not be going home tonight, as you, Stephen, are safe tonight at the vote. One of you six will be sent to the jury tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 29

Mikayla was pouting to herself alone in the shelter.

"_With Stephen winning immunity, I HAVE to get Sweet Tooth out of this game. With the plan he gave me, I could potentially get a large threat out of the game." - Mikayla_

Mikayla left the shelter, and went to go chat with Stepney and Metal Mario.

"Guys," noted Mikayla, "It sucks that one of us has to go home tonight, but if Sweet Tooth doesn't go tonight, one of you will be going home tonight."

Stepney was confused, "What's going on?"

"He wants to take me and Harry to the end. He thinks he can beat us, I think." replied Mikayla.

Metal Mario wasn't buying any minute of Mikayla's words.

"_With Stephen having immunity, it marks Mikayla up for elimination. Everything she said so far has been pure BS in my opinion. She's trying to break up the Savaii tribe as a whole." - Metal Mario_

Stepney was going to say something, but Metal Mario spoke first.

"I appreciate your concerns," replied Metal Mario, kindly, "We will discuss them, and think about it."

Mikayla nodded, and left.

Metal Mario turned to Stepney, "Vote for her tonight, as planned. I don't buy anything she said."

"_Mikayla told us Sweet Tooth wants to take her to the end along with Harry. Metal Mario doesn't believe it, and says she's trying to save herself by spreading rumors. Rumors that she probably made up." - Stepney_

Metal Mario left Stepney alone, and went to warn Sweet Tooth.

"Mikayla wants you out tonight," warned Metal Mario, "Says you're trying to take a former Savaii out tonight."

Sweet Tooth shook his head in anger, "She's wrong. For that matter, it makes tonight's vote even easier. There's nothing now she can do to save herself. Even if she gets Stephen's vote."

"_What Metal Mario told me, just ended Mikayla's life in the game. I wanted to help her, but she didn't accept, and for that, she must go home tonight." - Sweet Tooth_

"Trust me, Metal Mario," soothed Sweet Tooth, "I have your back. You will go to the Final 4. You, me, Harry, and Stepney."

Metal Mario nodded, and shook Sweet Tooth's hand.

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Brandon,"

Brandon was wearing a purple turtleneck, an black trousers.

"And Bruce, voted out last tribal council."

Bruce was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, and a purple scarf. He, along with Brandon, was happy to see Stephen immune.

"With Stephen immune tonight, the big alliance of 6 must turn on one of its own. Stephen, happy to have that immunity?" asked Jeff.

"Well let me think about that... yep! I am happy to have this immunity! Because, if I didn't have it, I would be out of the game. No questions asked." replied Stephen.

"Ling Ling, is tonights vote easier said then done?" asked Jeff.

Ling Ling shook his head.

"_Ling Ling don't think so._" replied Ling Ling.

"Stepney, do you regret not competing in today's challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Not at all. I enjoyed the food I ate, as did Harry. I don't think my inclusion in the challenge would've changed who won." replied Stepney.

"Metal Mario, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's all about the numbers here." replied Metal Mario.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Metal Mario, you're up."

– – –

Mikayla's Vote: Hopefully, the rest find out you are a scoundrel. (Sweet Tooth)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: You had my full support, but you ruined it, and you must go home. (Mikayla)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sweet Tooth. (He nodded.)

…

Mikayla. One vote Sweet Tooth, one vote Mikayla.

…

…

Mikayla. Two votes Mikayla, one vote Sweet Tooth. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Mikayla. Three votes Mikayla, one vote Sweet Tooth.

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the third member of our jury, Mikayla. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Mikayla wasn't too happy, but accepted it. She handed her torch to Jeff.

"Mikayla, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mikayla left without another word.

"Looks like the Upolu who jumped ship just got the boot. I'm looking forward to the end of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Mikayla's Final Words**

"I know this whole thing was my own fault, but I think it was coming anyway, since I was a former Upolu member. Sweet Tooth's playing a damn good game, and hopefully someone can take him out before he reaches Final Tribal Council."

VOTE

Mikayla – Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, Metal Mario, Stepney, and Harry

Sweet Tooth – Mikayla


	11. Episode 11 It Alien Thing

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After his ally Brandon was voted off, Stephen felt ready to throw in the towel. However, Bruce wasn't going to let Savaii step all over them without a last minute fight._

_Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth was trying to get Mikayla to side with him after the Upolus were voted out, in an attempt to take her to the finals. However, Mikayla didn't trust Sweet Tooth and planned to turn others against him._

_Ling Ling started making his own plans for the end game, trying to convince Stepney and Metal Mario to vote against Sweet Tooth, claiming him to be a large threat._

_At the combined Reward/Immunity challenge, the team of Harry, Sweet Tooth, Stepney, and Mikayla won. The losing team had to attend tribal council, along with Mikayla, who they picked to go to Exile Island. She would also be immune._

_Stephen hoped Mikayla would vote with him and Bruce tonight, since he thought she would be angry with Savaii. But at tribal council, she voted with Savaii again, and Bruce joined the jury._

_Fearing that she could be cast aside at any time, Mikayla gave some information to Stephen about Sweet Tooth's deal. Stephen thought this was a terrible idea for her to be doing, but played along. She also told Stephen about Metal Mario's hidden immunity idol._

_Stephen later leaked the information to Sweet Tooth, who was enraged. When he confronted Mikayla, Mikayla lied to his face, telling him not to trust any outsider._

_But, at the immunity challenge, Stephen won immunity, saving himself from going home._

_Mikayla tried to convince others that Sweet Tooth couldn't be trusted, and that he would turn on anybody. Metal Mario, however, wasn't buying any minute of it._

_At tribal council, Mikayla was sent packing. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 6: Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Stephen, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth**

**Jury: Brandon, Bruce, and Mikayla**

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 30

With Mikayla gone, Stephen was the last remaining member of the old Upolu tribe.

"_With Mikayla gone... well, it wasn't too exciting to say the least. If something large happened, like say, Sweet Tooth going home, then I wouldn't be worried right now. I need something to happen, or I'm done." - Stephen_

While the other 5 tribe members were working around camp, Stephen was planning something.

"_Mikayla was voted out, probably for being a Upolu member. But... she talked with me about game strategy. Maybe if I can start proposing strategies with other players, I might be able to get rid of them." - Stephen_

Stephen got up, and asked Ling Ling to join him by the river.

"_What up?_" asked Ling Ling.

"Ever think about keeping me around longer?" asked Stephen.

Ling Ling grew annoyed, "_You Upolu member! Of course not!_"

Stephen sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope you're happy with fifth place."

Stephen got up to leave, but Ling Ling tugged on his pants leg.

"_Wait up man! What you mean?_" wondered Ling Ling.

"_Stephen-san said Ling Ling only get fifth if Upolu decimated. Ling Ling grow worried." - Ling Ling_

Stephen turned around, "I see you on the outside a lot. Stepney hangs out with Metal Mario a lot. Harry practically glues himself onto Sweet Tooth. You? I'm not so sure."

Ling Ling nodded, "_Ling Ling somewhat agree with you. What do you suggest?_"

"Have you ever thought about what to do after I'm gone?" asked Stephen.

Ling Ling nodded, "_Ling Ling want Sweet Tooth to go! Sweet Tooth large threat!_"

"_Apparently, Ling Ling and I have similar goals, but different methods of accomplishing them. I see Sweet Tooth as my number one target. After all, he was named the leader way back on Day 12 when the tribes mixed up." - Stephen_

"Have you told anyone about your plan?" asked Stephen.

"_Only Metal Mario and Stepney,_" replied Ling Ling, "_Both want it to happen, it seem._"

Stephen nodded, thinking to himself, "Okay... that might work. I have to win immunity though, or they might vote against me."

"_With all the information Ling Ling gave me, it's time to leak it out into the open again. I told the truth about Mikayla, and it worked. I think Sweet Tooth will trust this piece of info." - Stephen_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 31

Sweet Tooth was laying down in the shelter with Metal Mario and Stepney.

"This game is getting down to the wires," noted Sweet Tooth, "We have 8 days left out here in the Aquatic Ruins."

Both Metal Mario and Stepney nodded.

"Let's keep to the plan, and eliminate Stephen," reminded Sweet Tooth, "With only him left to go, it shouldn't be a hard decision."

"_I really trust Sweet Tooth... especially after the last tribal council. If he wanted to take anyone out in order to keep Mikayla around, he would've pulled it last night. He didn't, I'm grateful to him." - Stepney_

"After Stephen, what's next?" asked Metal Mario.

Sweet Tooth looked over at him, "Well, what do you think? We've made a Final 4 pact, right? Ling Ling goes next."

Stepney spoke up, "Actually, Sweet Tooth? Perhaps we can keep Stephen around a little longer."

Sweet Tooth grew suspicious, "Why would you even think about that?"

"It's just..." worried Stepney, "Well, I don't trust Ling Ling, mate."

Metal Mario looked at Stepney, who gave a 'don't worry' expression.

"_I think Stepney shouldn't tell Sweet Tooth about what Ling Ling is trying to do. I was honestly thinking about it myself, seeing Sweet Tooth as a major threat." - Metal Mario_

"What's the rodent trying to do?" asked Sweet Tooth.

"He tried making an alliance with us," explained Stepney, "And his target is you."

Sweet Tooth nodded, thinking hard.

"I'm worried he might try to pull it even before Stephen's gone," worried Stepney.

Sweet Tooth got up from his seat, "Well then, I guess he'll have to go instead of Stephen."

"_Think about the possibilities of taking Stephen to the Final 4. This will ensure a spot in the Final 3 no matter what. Anyone would be stupid to align with him at that point, because he has the jury wrapped up." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth looked at Stepney, "Play along with him, and actually provoke him into voting against me. This will give us a good reason to vote him out."

Stepney nodded.

"_Sweet Tooth seemed... pretty calm about this. He didn't freak, didn't get mad, he just stayed calm. I wonder if he has something planned..." - Stepney_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be split into two teams of three. There are two parts to this Reward Challenge. First part will be in teams, and the second part will be the winning team facing off against eachother. For the first part, hooked up to a rope, each team will traverse through a water-based obstacle course. You'll go through underwater holes, jump over hurdles, and walk across floating platforms. Once you've completed the course, you will then swim to shore, and untie three bags of ammunition. First team to make it to shore, wins reward, and then they get to face off in the second part. We'll go into that later."

"For your reward, you will stay here, and partake in a wonderful feast. Beef, pork, chicken, soda, and desert. You will also spend the night here. The winner of the second part gets something... a little extra. Let's pick teams."

Team 1: Metal Mario, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth

Team 2: Harry, Ling Ling, and Stephen

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Each team dove into the water, trying their best to stay together, as the rope can only go so far. The first obstacle was ahead, underwater holes. To put into detail, these are simply 'sand rings' embedded to the ocean floor. Walking along the bottom, Metal Mario walked through the ring. Stepney and Sweet Tooth followed right behind him. Team 2 was having difficulty sticking together.

Team 1 came to the hurdles, which was difficult for Metal Mario, as these hurdles were stationed above water. Each tribe member had to launch themselves over the hurdles to be able to move on. There were 3 hurdles in total. Sweet Tooth and Stepney had to carry Metal Mario over these, as he was way too heavy to actually swim back up.

Team 2 cleared the underwater holes, and was closing in on Team 1's location. Sweet Tooth strained to pull Metal Mario up and over the first hurdle.

"This is going to be a nuisance..." muttered Sweet Tooth.

Team 2 eventually surpassed Team 1 in the hurdle portion. Ling Ling lead his team over the hurdles, and eventually they made it to the floating platforms.

"Take your time," encouraged Stephen, "They will never catch up in time."

Ling Ling hopped from platform to platform. Harry followed suit, but nearly fell off a platform. Stephen saved him by grabbing the cuff of his shirt.

Over with Team 1, Metal Mario was now over the second hurdle.

"I feel like an old man..." he complained.

Harry eventually made it across the platforms, as did Stephen. Team 2 finished the obstacle course. Team 1... well, they never had a chance anyway.

"THE TEAM OF LING LING, STEPHEN, AND HARRY WIN REWARD!"

All of Team 2 hugged and cheered.

"Congrats Team 2! Soon, you will be competing in another reward challenge, for an individual reward. Before we begin, first things first, Exile Island time. Who will go?"

Harry, Ling Ling, and Stephen discussed it.

"_Stepney go back to Exile!_" said Ling Ling.

Stepney nodded, got the map from Jeff, and left.

"Stepney will return at the next immunity challenge. Now let's get to the next part of the reward challenge. You now have a bag of ammunition. You each will have a slingshot. Use the ammunition with your slingshot to break your tiles. We have a 3x3 board, 3 tiles for each of you. Be careful, though. Every shot counts. First person to break all 3 tiles, wins another reward."

Jeff whistled off to his left, and some fancy blue sports car drove into view.

"Spectre." noted Sweet Tooth to himself.

"As Sweet Tooth said, this is Spectre. This is a fancy sports car that was once driven by a Twisted Metal competitor. He no longer needs it, so if you win this challenge, it becomes yours. Let's get started."

Harry had to break yellow targets, Ling Ling orange, and Stephen blue.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Harry missed.

Ling Ling hit Harry's first tile.

Stephen hit Ling Ling's first tile.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Harry hit Stephen's first tile.

Ling Ling missed

Stephen missed.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Harry hit Ling Ling's second tile.

Ling Ling hit Stephen's second tile.

Stephen hit...

…

…

…

…

Ling Ling's last tile.

"With that said and done, LING LING WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Ling Ling.

"Ling Ling, you didn't hit any targets, but Harry and Stephen sort of helped you win this fancy sports car. You will see this car again once you return home. You three will stay here, and enjoy a feast that I will soon bring out to you. As for Sweet Tooth and Metal Mario, nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 31

After everything had been dealt with, Jeff rolled in a fancy looking buffet.

"Nice!" smirked Stephen. Harry's and Ling Ling's tongues were rolled out.

"_I was pissed that I didn't win the car, and that Ling Ling did. I would've loved to bring home a battle-worn vehicle. Still, it wasn't my day, and I have to put on a happy face." - Stephen_

"Enjoy!" smiled Jeff, and he left the others alone.

Harry placed a bunch of meat on the table. He then saw something that caught his eye; gelatin.

"Aiie!" screeched Harry, as he jumped into Stephen's arms.

"What!" wondered Stephen, confused.

Harry very weakly pointed at the gelatin, "It's alive..."

"_It alien thing,_" noted Ling Ling, casually, "_They think gelatin alive or something._"

"_Harry is wimp! Ling Ling still don't understand why aliens afraid of gelatin!" - Ling Ling_

Stephen dropped Harry on the ground, and went to go get some food.

"You're certainly something, Harry." noted Stephen to himself.

"_I sometimes wonder if Harry is actually here to win the money. He's not doing a great job at convincing me to give him a vote at the end... IF he gets there." - Stephen_

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 31

Stepney was reading clue number 2.

"_I know Metal Mario has an idol, mate. I just love the idea that there's an idol out there, and that it's hidden and all. Darn it, I'm gonna go look for it." - Stepney_

Stepney traversed into the ancient ruins near the camp. The clues said to look within the ruins.

"Strange." noted Stepney to himself, "Metal Mario found his in a tree hole or something. They actually expect us to go looking in..."

He gulped, and went inside.

"_I'm not entirely scared, mate. It's just... for a long, long time, I was stuck in a scrapyard for God knows how long. It was always dark and eerie." - Stepney_

Stepney searched every nook and cranny of the ruin. After about 20 minutes of searching, Stepney came across what could be the last crack in the wall.

"This better be it..." panted Stepney, worn out from both the running and the heat.

Stepney checked the crack thoroughly...

…

…

…

"Is this it?" asked Stepney to himself, pulling out a wrapped up object.

He unwrapped it to reveal a small silver object; the hidden immunity idol. Stepney smirked to himself.

"'Atta boy, Step." said Stepney to himself as he left the ruin.

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 32

Sweet Tooth was taking a nap in the shelter, thinking of what to do.

"_I'm going to try to take out Ling Ling next, and then we'll split Metal Mario and Stepney up. Taking Stephen to the Final 4 will break any chance of a 2-2 vote. At least, it SHOULD." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth rolled over onto his side.

"_I hope these people are smart enough to not allow Stephen any further then fourth place, because he can win immunity, and then he'll win hands down." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Metal Mario was taking a casual walk underwater.

"_I've got the idol, not Sweet Tooth. I could potentially use this against him in order to send him home. But... I can't allow Stephen to go far in the game. I want to wait until the Final 5 before we start the endgame... but with Ling Ling around, the endgame might come early." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Sweet Tooth and Metal Mario entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Stephen, Ling Ling, and Harry joined the others.

"Last, but not least, Stepney will be returning from Exile Island."

Stepney rejoined the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Stephen."

Stephen did so.

"For today's challenge, you will raise your hand into the air. Your wrist will be tied to a rope leading to a bucket full of water. If your hand drops even the slightest, the bucket will tip over, and you'll get wet and be out of the competition. Last person standing wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in.. –

So far into the challenge, everyone was doing well. Ling Ling was in a good position.

Stephen was slightly struggling, but kept it hidden.

– 1 hour in... –

Stephen began to visibly struggle, as was Stepney.

Metal Mario was also showing signs of weakness. Surprisingly, Harry was doing the best, or looked the best, at least.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Nothing much changed over the half hour.

"I'm amazed. Usually someone drops out by this point."

"Not today, Probst." commented Harry, feeling proud.

But on that note, someone DID drop out. In fact, TWO people dropped out...

…

…

…

"Just as I finish saying that, we've lost Stephen and Stepney. Down to four..."

– 2 hours in... –

Sweet Tooth looked at his fellow Savaii members. They looked fine to him, to the point of never giving up at this point.

With that thought, Sweet Tooth allowed the bucket to drown him out. Strangely, the fire atop his head did not give out.

"Sweet Tooth is out! Down to Metal Mario, Harry, and Ling Ling."

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

Another one dropped out...

…

…

…

"Metal Mario is out of the challenge. We're down to Ling Ling and Harry!"

Sweet Tooth hoped it didn't come down to this. He quietly showed a thumbs up to Harry.

– 3 hours in... –

One person dropped out...

…

…

…

…

Some untranslatable gibberish came spewing out of Ling Ling's mouth.

"Ling Ling is out. HARRY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Harry.

"Nice job, Harry! You don't have anything to worry about tonight, because you my friend are safe. As for the other five, one of you will be joining the jury. See you all later."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 33

Harry, Metal Mario, Stepney, and Sweet Tooth were sitting inside the shelter.

"You guys okay with that?" asked Sweet Tooth, "Voting Ling Ling out tonight?"

"He's gonna be pissed at us..." worried Stepney.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Unless you do something about it. I want you to go and 'provoke' him into voting against me, just like I suggested."

"_Tonight, Harry has immunity, and not Ling Ling. I want Ling Ling out now, before he has a chance to get rid of me." - Sweet Tooth_

"What if he's already planning on it?" asked Stepney.

"Then play along with them... or pretend you have a immunity idol," suggested Sweet Tooth, "That'll get his hopes up."

"Great idea Sweet Tooth." smiled Harry, "Bet he won't see it coming a mile away."

Metal Mario was remaining silent in the background.

"_I don't know what Sweet Tooth has planned. When Ling Ling goes home, will Stephen go next? What if he tries to split me and Stepney up? This might be the first step in his path to the Final 2." - Metal Mario_

Metal Mario left the shelter, "Going for an underwater walk until tribal."

"_I want to remain loyal to Stepney, and Harry as well. I just... do not trust Sweet Tooth anymore. I honestly think we should've done something when Mikayla was still in the game." - Metal Mario_

Meanwhile, Ling Ling and Stephen were talking.

"So Sweet Tooth goes home tonight?" asked Stephen.

Ling Ling nodded, "_Sweet Tooth is large competitor. Ling Ling want him gone!_"

"_Originally, I wanted to tell Sweet Tooth about Ling Ling... but then I decided, well, why not? If Stepney and Metal Mario are truly into this idea as Ling Ling says they are, then we should pull it." - Stephen_

"_Warning to you, you go next after Sweet Tooth is gone,_" replied Ling Ling, "_This no alliance son._"

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I know man..."

Just as Ling Ling was about to leave, Stepney showed up.

"_Stepney?_" wondered Ling Ling, "_Ling Ling want to talk._"

Stepney nodded, "As do I, mate. Are you still voting for Sweet Tooth?"

Ling Ling nodded.

"Look, I don't know if Metal Mario is up for this plan or not," explained Stepney, making things up, "But I have a plan, in case it's 3-3."

He pulled out his immunity idol for both Ling Ling and Stephen to see.

"_That Metal Mario's idol?_" asked Ling Ling.

Stepney shook his head, "Nope. It's my idol, and I intend to use it on you. They are highly suspicious of you."

Ling Ling growled, "_Ling Ling not afraid! Play idol on Ling Ling!_"

"_I decided to show my idol to them, but it'll really mean nothing after both of them are gone. What are they gonna do about it?" - Stepney_

Stepney shook both of their hands, and left.

On the way to tribal council, Metal Mario was thinking to himself.

"_The hell should I do tonight? I can't vote for Sweet Tooth tonight, it'll just tie up. Then comes a fire match, and he'll probably win hands down. …Wait... but... should I..." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Brandon,"

Brandon was wearing a blue business shirt, black tie, and blue jeans.

"Bruce,"

Bruce was wearing the same attire as he did at the last tribal council; black sweatshirt, purple scarf, and blue jeans.

"And Mikayla, voted out at the last tribal council."

Mikayla was wearing a gray t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"We only have 6 days left to go, and in my eyes, it seems 5 against 1 right now. Ling Ling, that ring true to you?" asked Jeff.

"_Ling Ling knows you wrong. Savaii member turning against Savaii member. But Ling Ling still know former Upolu exists._" replied Ling Ling.

"Stepney, should Stephen be worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. Ling Ling summed it up perfectly. But, I really hoped this fighting didn't start until after Stephen left." replied Stepney.

"Metal Mario, any shock in tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

Metal Mario thought for a moment.

"Depends on what side of the tribe you're on. One side won't be shocked, and the other side will." replied Metal Mario.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Harry, you're up."

– – –

Ling Ling's Vote: (says nothing) (Sweet Tooth)

Stepney's Vote: Sorry buddy, but you sort of started it. (Ling Ling)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

Ling Ling looked over at Stepney, but he didn't budge. Ling Ling growled to himself. But someone else stood up.

"Jeff?" asked the metal man himself, Metal Mario.

Metal Mario walked over to Jeff with his idol in hand. Everyone was confused at what he was doing.

"Play this idol on Ling Ling, please." he said. He sat back down. Minus the jury, just about everyone was deeply shocked. Sweet Tooth was pissed.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Ling Ling, don't count."

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ling Ling. Doesn't count.

…

Ling Ling. Doesn't count.

Ling Ling. Doesn't count.

Ling Ling. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone yet. (Sweet Tooth knew what was coming next.)

…

…

…

…

…

Sweet Tooth. One vote Sweet Tooth. (He grabbed his things.)

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the fourth member of the jury, Sweet Tooth. Tonight, two votes is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"Some move, Metal Mario," muttered Sweet Tooth, "What the $#$%."

"Sweet Tooth, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sweet Tooth left without another word.

"This was indeed a surprising vote. Actually, not even a vote, this was a surprising MOVE. I wonder what craziness will go down without the clown. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sweet Tooth's Final Words**

"Damn Metal Mario. Damn him to hell! What a waste of an idol, in my opinion. But, I'm not going to be a hypocrite. I will admit that it was a good move on his part, especially since I probably would've stabbed him in the back... but he doesn't need to know that, does he?"

Ling Ling – Sweet Tooth, Metal Mario, Stepney, and Harry (never counted)

Sweet Tooth – Ling Ling and Stephen

THIS WAS RANDOMIZED! DX Damn randomizer.

Well, look on the bright side. At least someone else will hog the cameras now. XD

What do you think of Metal Mario's move? Good? Bad? Waste?


	12. Episode 12 Uncle Stephen

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Trying to get the target off of him, Stephen talked with Ling Ling about trying to take out a Savaii. Turned out, Ling Ling wanted to vote off Sweet Tooth. Stephen wanted to tell Sweet Tooth about this._

_However, Stepney told Sweet Tooth ahead of time, and warned him. Sweet Tooth came up with a plan to get Stephen to the Final 4, in order to ensure a Savaii Final 3._

_At the reward challenge, Metal Mario's weight hindered his team, and the team of Harry, Ling Ling, and Stephen won reward. Ling Ling then defeated both Stephen and Harry to win a sports car. Stepney was sent to Exile Island._

_At Exile Island, Stepney went searching for the idol, and came across a large ruin. Venturing inside, he found the hidden immunity idol._

_At the immunity challenge, Harry hung in for at least 3 full hours, defeating Ling Ling and winning immunity._

_Before tribal council, Ling Ling was the intended target, but Metal Mario was conflicted. He didn't trust Sweet Tooth anymore, especially since he was targeting Ling Ling. Metal Mario thought he had a longer-term goal. Meanwhile, Stephen decided to align himself with Ling Ling, thinking it was for the best._

_Stepney revealed the idol to Ling Ling and Stephen, and promised he would use it to save Ling Ling._

_At tribal council, while Stepney did not play the idol on Ling Ling, someone else did. Metal Mario, feeling nervous about Sweet Tooth's goals, used the idol on Ling Ling. This saved him from the vote, and it cost Sweet Tooth the game, becoming the fourth jury member. 5 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 5: Harry, Ling Ling, Metal Mario, Stephen, and Stepney**

**Jury: Brandon, Bruce, Mikayla, and Sweet Tooth**

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 34

Harry and Stepney were both devastated by Metal Mario's move.

"_I can't believe Metal Mario would just waste that idol. If he is truly with Ling Ling and Stephen... crap, we're goners." - Stepney_

Harry was bawling, "Why did they have to do such a thing!"

Stepney looked annoyed, "Well, apparently I was right. You really can't make decisions for yourself."

Harry didn't hear him. Eventually, Metal Mario showed up to talk.

"Listen," sighed Metal Mario, "Think whatever you want to think, but I did NOT betray you guys. I betrayed Sweet Tooth."

Stepney looked at him, annoyed, "You could've come to me first before you pulled that move. I thought you trusted me!"

"Listen Stepney, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would blab off to Sweet Tooth!" replied Metal Mario.

"_Stepney and Harry are pissed at me for eliminating Sweet Tooth. Fact of the matter is, they can't let this effect their gameplay at all. If they do, I'm the next to go, and Stephen's gonna float to the end and win." - Metal Mario_

"Yeah, I probably would," replied Stepney, "Because he saved my behind when Dexter got voted out! Had he not done that, I would've been gone long ago."

Metal Mario sighed, "Listen you two, you guys need to trust me. I don't want Stephen or Ling Ling to be together at any cost. I'm betting they are allies now, and Ling Ling's gonna stupidly let Stephen into the finals."

"I consider Stephen a larger target then you anyway," said Harry, patting Metal Mario's shoulder, "But don't forget what you did to piss me off."

Metal Mario sweat dropped, "Like I'm really afraid of you."

"_My old buddy Sweet Tooth is out of the game, and I'm flopping around like a fish. Well, now what am I gonna do? Trust Metal Mario? Screw that... he took out my boss." - Harry_

"Well," replied Stepney, "Which one would we vote out first?"

"I'd say Ling Ling," replied Metal Mario, "He's a wild card in this game, and who knows what he's thinking."

"And Stephen?" wondered Stepney.

"Fourth place suits him," noted Metal Mario.

"_I want to trust Metal Mario again, but his betrayal of Sweet Tooth just... irks me a little bit. Was he playing us from the very beginning?" - Stepney_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 34

Stephen and Ling Ling were swimming around in the river.

"_Sweet Tooth is gone,_" smiled Ling Ling, a rare sight, "_Game getting ugly._"

"Yeah, man," replied Stephen, "That was unexpected from Metal Mario."

"_Screw what I said,_" noted Ling Ling, looking at Stephen, "_Ling Ling align with you now._"

"_Day 33, Ling Ling told me I'm the next to go. Day 34, Ling Ling now wants to work with me. I'm like... well, okay. I mean, this should be an easy trip to the Final 3, right?" - Stephen_

"I'd like that, bro," replied Stephen, "I trust you 100%. You, me, and Metal Mario. Well, hopefully he's with us."

Ling Ling jumped out of the river, angry, "_Ling Ling no trust Metal Mario! Metal Mario play idol on Ling Ling, yet Metal Mario still VOTE for Ling Ling!_"

Stephen was confused, "But why take him out? With him possibly on our side, we can get to the Final 3!"

"_Metal Mario biggest threat, now with Sweet Tooth dead!_" yelled Ling Ling.

Stephen nodded, "Yeah, I know he is... but wh-"

"_What Ling Ling says goes man!_" yelled Ling Ling, "_Or fifth place goes to Stephen._"

"Okay, dude," said Stephen, sternly, "Seriously, do not threaten me. I want to go to the end with you. Metal Mario is our ticket!"

"_Ling Ling doesn't trust Metal Mario at all, and wants to vote him out next. I'm sitting here thinking... why? He could be our ticket to the Final 3!" - Stephen_

"_Ling Ling know Harry and Stepney pissed at Metal Mario,_" replied Ling Ling, "_Use anger to get what Ling Ling wants._"

Stephen sweat dropped.

"_Okay, quite honestly, Ling Ling's lost in power. He doesn't realize there could be a potential tie at the Final 4, followed by a purple rock, and let's say he pulls it. Bye bye Ling Ling!" - Stephen_

"Well, if it's what you want..." shrugged Stephen.

Ling Ling nodded.

"_Sweet Tooth is gone from game! Ling Ling now 5 day away from million dollar prize!" - Ling Ling_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"How about we show what the reward is first? To give you an idea as to what's up ahead."

Everyone was now intrigued.

Jeff whistled off to his right, and 5 figures came in from the right. A metallic looking plumber, a female purple battle monster, an orange diesel, a teenager with long brown hair, and an Asian man all lined up next to Jeff.

"We have Metal Mario's brother _**Metal Luigi**_, Ling Ling's girlfriend _**Ni-Pul**_, Stepney's friend _**Rusty**_, Harry's nephew _**Tommy**_, and Stephen's best friend _**Ben**_."

"Wait..." noted Stepney, "Isn't that Ben Tan?"

Stephen gulped.

"Yup. Certainly is! Welcome back Tan."

Ben nodded, "Glad to be here today, Probst."

Everyone looked at Stephen with weird looks.

"You know Ben Tan?" asked Metal Mario.

Stephen said nothing.

"Anyway, let's get to the challenge, in which your loved ones will be competing in for you. You will be competing in several challenges. Each round we will lose one person. I will explain them individually as we move along. For the first round, you will be digging through sand to find your color-coded puzzle piece. First four to finish move on."

All the loved ones got situated.

"Loved ones ready? GO!"

Everyone dug deep into the sand, searching for their bag of puzzle pieces. Ben and Rusty quickly found theirs.

Tommy and Metal Luigi were digging in one area, but only Metal Luigi found a bag.

It was between Ni-Pul and Tommy to find their bag of puzzle pieces...

…

…

…

"The loved ones moving on are Rusty, Ben, Ni-Pul, and Metal Luigi."

Tommy sat down off to the side, shrugging at Harry.

"For this part of the challenge, you will untie a wooden snake; puzzle bag still in hand. Up ahead are three small hills. First three to cross the finish line move on."

Everyone got situated.

"Loved ones ready? GO!"

Everyone started to untie the snakes. Ben and Rusty were once again the first two to finish untying. Metal Luigi and Ni-Pul were right behind them.

Ben made it over the hills in record time. He was moving on.

Ni-Pul started to gain ground over Rusty and Metal Luigi, with the sandy hills slowing them down a bit. Sooner then she expected, Ni-Pul tripped, and fell over flat on her face. This got both Rusty and Metal Luigi some extra time to finish.

"Ones moving onto round three: Metal Luigi, Ben, and Rusty!"

Ni-Pul took a seat next to Tommy. Ling Ling wasn't that happy.

"For this part of the challenge, you will continue to carry both the snake and the bag of puzzle pieces through more sand hills, along with a water pit. In the water, tied up, is a wooden fish. Untie the fish, and drag that and your other items across the finish line. First two to finish move on."

Everyone got situated.

"Loved ones ready? GO!"

Everyone raced out to the hills. Once again, Ben was excelling this part. Metal Luigi and Rusty were struggling.

Ben was up and over the hills, and he dived into the water to untie the fish. Within record time, he finished, and crossed the line.

Metal Luigi and Rusty were finally over the hills, and were in the water untying the fish...

…

…

…

…

"The two loved ones moving on are Metal Luigi and Ben!"

Rusty took a spot near Ni-Pul and Tommy. Stepney was upset.

"For the final round, you will continue to carry all three items; the bag, the snake, and the fish. You will go through the sand pits, a water pit, and a new obstacle; walls. Thankfully, there is only one wall. First person to cross the finish wins a chance to spend a night with their loved one."

Both Ben and Metal Luigi got ready.

"Loved ones ready? GO!"

Both Ben and Metal Luigi tackled the hills. Ben was, once again, on a role through the hills. Metal Luigi, though, was actually doing better then he was before.

Ben was quickly in and out of the water pit. But soon the wall came up, and this is where Ben had trouble.

Metal Luigi was soon right behind him. He threw all three items up and over the wall. Ben looked over, and decided to do it as well. However, the snake was stuck on top of the wall.

"Damn!" swore Ben. He looked over, and saw Metal Luigi starting to climb the wall.

Soon... one person finished...

…

…

…

…

"METAL LUIGI WINS REWARD FOR HIS SURVIVOR!"

Everyone cheered for Metal Luigi, and Metal Mario ran over to give his brother a hug.

"Congratulations Metal Luigi! You've won a luxurious night with your brother in a fancy hotel. Now, Metal Mario, you get to make some important decisions now. I want you to pick someone to join you on your reward. Who will it be?"

Metal Mario pointed at Stepney.

"No brainer." noted Metal Mario.

Jeff allowed Rusty to go over to Stepney, and interact with him.

"Now, Metal Mario, another decision. Choose someone to spend time with their loved one at camp."

Metal Mario pointed at Harry.

"Another no brainer." chuckled Metal Mario.

Tommy ran over to Harry, and gave him a high five.

Jeff looked at Ling Ling and Stephen.

"You two will be sent to Exile Island, which is, by the way, the final visit to Exile Island. But before you go, Metal Mario will decide which one of you should get a hug from your loved one, and which one should only get a few words."

Metal Mario thought for a minute.

"Let Stephen get the hug, and Ling Ling the few words." noted Metal Mario.

Stephen walked over to Ben, and gave him a hug.

"How's Anny?" asked Stephen.

"Good," replied Ben, "Figured I tell you this, but you now have a lovely niece waiting for you back home."

Stephen smiled, "Thanks for checking up on my family."

Stephen returned back to his spot.

Ling Ling didn't feel like talking to this girlfriend, "_Sorry Ni-Pul. Ling Ling pissed off now. We talk when Ling Ling return._"

Ni-Pul nodded sadly, "That's okay Ling Ling... have fun."

Both Ben and Ni-Pul left the area.

Jeff handed a map over to Stephen.

"They will return at the next immunity challenge. Metal Mario, Stepney, you guys will enjoy a nice evening with your loved ones, as will you, Harry. I hope everyone has a good night. All loved ones will be picked up before you are called for immunity. Have fun!"

– – – – –

Reward Day 34

Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Stepney, and Rusty all arrived at the hotel, ready to spend some quality time with their loved ones.

"_I'm glad Metal Mario took me on this reward. It tells me that Metal Mario hasn't fully turned on our alliance. I think it eases my mind to know that we will be the Final 3 with Harry." - Stepney_

"They have everything here!" said an amazed Rusty, "Showers, food, television, and more!"

"Television?" asked Metal Luigi, "Sweet!"

He ran into the bedroom, and jumped onto the convenient metallic bed. Metal Luigi grabbed the remote control and started to watch some 90s' cartoon.

"_I love hanging out with my brother. We may be clones of the real plumbers themselves, but we're still brothers to the end." - Metal Mario_

Outside the hotel, Rusty was talking to Stepney, "Frankly, I'm worried about you. Sure you've survived this far, but..."

Stepney nodded, "I have nothing to fear, Rusty. I've got the idol, and I'm betting the Final 3, even 2, is in sight."

Rusty smiled, "Still, with only 4 people left to beat, who knows what will happen."

"_Rusty saved me long ago from scrap, and he's done so much for me since then. Even if he's a diesel, and I'm a steam engine, I consider him to be like a brother." - Stepney_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 34

Harry and Tommy were chatting inside the shelter.

"So you got your human form back too?" asked Harry.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. Sally insisted she should go instead of me. But she probably only wanted to get shoes and leave you in the dust."

"And Dick?" asked Harry.

Tommy shrugged, "Dick's too busy being the Big Giant Head's slave right now. He got caught stealing rare artifacts."

"_In reality, Tommy is the oldest alien in our crew, and is not my nephew. You see, aliens have to take caution in living among humans. Here, it's simple." - Harry_

"I'm not ready to leave this planet yet.." whined Harry, "I just got here..."

"You've been here for at least 35 days, almost a month!" replied Tommy.

"Still, it's not enough..." complained Harry.

Tommy sighed, "You should be glad I came, and not Sally or Dick. They would've berated you the entire time here."

"Well, I'm going the best I can to survive out here," smiled Harry, "Who knows... I'll be the one walking away with the prize."

Tommy muttered to himself, "If these guys were idiots they would."

"_I have probably 4 or 5 days left here, and then I'm going back to the homeworld. I'll miss this human body... I grew to love it." - Harry_

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

Ling Ling was pissed off. Not only was he pissed at Metal Mario, but also Stephen.

"_Why you no tell me you knew Benjamin Tan?_" yelled Ling Ling.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," replied Stephen, "Everyone would believe I was some kind of evil mastermind or something."

"_I half expected to see my sister's husband today, but instead, Ben himself showed up in his place. Turns out, I'm Uncle Stephen now." - Stephen_

"_What kind of mastermind get their tribe eliminated one after one?_" replied Ling Ling.

Stephen shrugged, "Bad luck! That's all! Anyway! This isn't something to complain about! I should've agreed with you in the first place. Metal Mario isn't on our side."

Ling Ling nodded, "_About time, man._"

"_Metal Mario is big threat. He deserve to go home after he treat Ling Ling like dirt!" - Ling Ling_

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 35

After the loved ones had taken their leave, Metal Mario and Stepney returned to camp. Harry was waiting patiently for them.

"Welcome back fellas!" smiled Harry, "How was it?"

"It was mega fun, Harry! You should've been there!" replied Stepney.

"_This morning, I decided that I was going to show both Harry and Metal Mario the idol. I know we won't need it ever, but why keep them out of the loop?" - Stepney_

"Hey guys," smiled Stepney, pulling out the idol, "Ain't this thing a beaut?"

Both Harry and Metal Mario were amazed to see the idol in Stepney's hands.

"Nice..." noted Metal Mario, "When did you find it?"

"Found it at my last visit to Exile Island." replied Stepney.

"_I'm a tad... surprised to see Stepney holding an immunity idol in his hands. I'm more surprised to know that he kept it a secret from us, including me." - Metal Mario_

"But we won't need it right?" asked Harry.

Stepney shook his head, "Nah, not at all, mate. Next two to go: Ling Ling and Stephen. Doesn't matter the order."

"_My alliance consists of myself, Metal Mario, and Stepney. I would feel comfortable... if Metal Mario wasn't involved in this alliance. He betrayed my closest ally... you think I'm supposed to forget that?" - Harry_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Ling Ling and Stephen, both returning from Exile Island."

Both Ling Ling and Stephen rejoined the rest of the group.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Harry."

Harry did so.

"For today's challenge, you will each be standing on a perch out in the ocean. Near each perch will be a very thin tube. Down at the bottom of the tube is a flag. You will have a bucket with you, dip the bucket into the water, get as much water as possible, and then pour the water into the tube. When you think the flag is close enough to reach, grab it, and pull it out. First person to get their flag out wins immunity, and will go to the Final 4."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone dipped their buckets into the water, and filled it up with water. Stephen and Stepney were taking their sweet time with their bucket, conserving as much water as possible. Harry and Ling Ling were quite sloppy with their buckets. Metal Mario was doing sub-par.

_10 minutes later..._

Stephen, Stepney, and Harry's tubes were 3/4's of the way full. Ling Ling was trying to squeeze his tiny hands down the tube ferociously trying to grab the flag, but to no avail.

Harry started to slow down, due to the excessive heat. However, Stepney and Stephen did not slow down, and it was soon neck and neck between them.

Stepney thought about allowing Stephen to win, in order to seal Ling Ling's fate, but he decided to finish it out strong and play fair.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

"Done!" said a voice.

"STEPNEY WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped for Stepney.

"Great effort Stepney! With this win, you are going to the Final 4. As for the others, one of you will not enjoy the spoils of the Final 4, and instead become our fifth jury member. See you all later."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 36

Stephen and Ling Ling were talking to eachother.

"No use in trying anything," noted Stephen, "But we should try to convince them to vote Metal Mario."

Ling Ling nodded, "_It good plan. Metal Mario betray Savaii tribe. Metal Mario pay for action._"

Stephen chuckled at the hypocritical statement.

"_Ling Ling feel in danger tonight, but Ling Ling need to get Metal Mario out. Metal Mario playing back stabber game." - Ling Ling_

While they were talking, Harry came up to talk.

"Can I ask you guys something?" asked Harry.

Both Ling Ling and Stephen shrugged.

"I really want to vote Metal Mario out for what he did to Sweet Tooth," explained Harry, "I feel like it's up to me to avenge Sweet Tooth."

"_Metal Mario isn't immune tonight, and I really don't care what Stepney thinks of me after this, but I'm taking him out. So, in order to get votes, I went to Stephen and Ling Ling for good old help." - Harry_

"We were kind of planning on doing the same," replied Stephen, "Why are you doing it?"

"Metal Mario betrayed Sweet Tooth and got rid of him," explained Harry, "I cannot rest until he's taken care of."

Ling Ling looked over at Stephen, a thought in his head.

"_Suddenly, Ling Ling came up with new idea. Screw Metal Mario tonight, but Harry go home instead. Plus, Ling Ling don't know if Harry telling the truth." - Ling Ling_

"_Harry-san, we think of it,_" replied Ling Ling, "_Tonight, Metal Mario get back door in rear._"

Harry smiled, shook their hands, and went off.

"What're you thinking?" asked Stephen. Ling Ling told him everything he had in mind.

Stephen cringed, "I... don't know if it'll work, man."

"_Harry could be lying to us!_" yelled Ling Ling, "_But if it not, telling Stepney and Metal Mario would benefit!_"

"_Ling Ling switched the plans, now it's Harry we're voting against tonight. I still think we should keep our word to Harry, and vote Metal Mario. Harry might be dumb, but I can tell if he's lying or not." - Stephen_

Ling Ling left Stephen alone, and went to go have this conversation with Stepney. After the conversation was over, Stepney went to talk with Metal Mario about it.

"Ling Ling told me something interesting..." said Stepney.

"What is it?" asked Metal Mario.

Stepney sighed, "He said Harry wants to vote you out tonight. Says he feels hurt for what you did to Sweet Tooth."

Metal Mario shook his head.

"_C'mon Harry? Really! Sweet Tooth isn't a God or something, just your go-to guy! You don't need revenge over something so stupid!" - Metal Mario_

Just then, Harry showed up.

"What's going on fellas?" he asked cheerfully.

Metal Mario turned to him, "...Say Harry, are you trying to get me out tonight?"

Harry was surprised, "Uh... where did you hear that?"

"Ling Ling." replied Stepney.

Harry was upset in his head.

"_Well why did you have to go and tell people, Ling Ling? I trusted you to help me! Guess I can't trust him anymore, can I?" - Harry_

"False information," replied Harry, quickly, "Nothing more. I'm with you guys tonight. Trust me! Final 3 to the end!"

He bro fisted both Metal Mario and Stepney.

"_I trust Harry... but sometimes... the man lacks common sense and intelligence." - Stepney_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Brandon,"

Brandon was wearing a black turtleneck, and gray slacks.

"Bruce,"

Bruce was wearing a gray sweatshirt and matching sweatpants.

"Mikayla,"

Mikayla was wearing a red jacket, and blue jeans.

"And Sweet Tooth, voted out at the last tribal council."

Sweet Tooth was wearing a simple clown outfit. Even though you couldn't see it, his deadly gaze was looking straight at Metal Mario.

"After this vote, we'll be down to the Final 4. Anything can happen in these last few nights. Stepney, how do you plan on making it to the Final 2?" asked Jeff.

"I have to stay loyal to my alliance. That's just plain and simple, mate. I'm pretty sure everyone left in the Final 5 has betrayed at least one person." replied Stepney.

Sweet Tooth nodded.

"Metal Mario, that ring true to you?" asked Jeff.

Metal Mario nodded.

"Of course it does. Last tribal council, I betrayed Sweet Tooth. Do I feel bad about it? Course I do." replied Metal Mario.

Sweet Tooth didn't buy it.

"Ling Ling, have you betrayed someone so far?" asked Jeff.

Ling Ling shrugged.

"_If Ling Ling has, Ling Ling don't know about it._" replied Ling Ling.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Metal Mario, you're up."

– – –

Harry's Vote: Sorry buddy, but you cannot be trusted. (Ling Ling)

Ling Ling's Vote: (says nothing) (Harry)

Stepney's Vote: I trust that you're telling the truth about this... (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ling Ling. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Harry. One vote Harry, one vote Ling Ling. (He raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Harry. Two votes Harry, one vote Ling Ling.

…

…

…

Ling Ling. Tied two votes Ling Ling, two votes Harry, one vote left. (Ling Ling growled.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

...Ling Ling. That's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ling Ling growled, "_Ling Ling want you all to burn in hell!_"

"Ling Ling, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ling Ling ran out of the tribal council area.

"You are now the Final 4. You guys have 3 more days out here in the Aquatic Ruins, I expect some epic last minute moves coming up, because it's still anyone's game. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ling Ling's Final Words**

"_Ling Ling wanted million dollar and sexy lady after Survivor over! Agh! Ling Ling deserve it more then anyone left in Survivor! No one derserve it at all! Stephen is Upolu! Metal Mario betray Sweet Tooth! Stepney floating! And Harry is moron!_"

Harry – Ling Ling and Stephen

Ling Ling – Metal Mario, Stepney, and Harry

So... one more episode before the Finale. Who do you think will come in 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st? Who will be able to convince the jury to vote for them? Any angry jurors coming up? Bitter? Happy?

Looking forward to the end! Also, I have the cast list for Forest Maze coming up soon. Keep a look out for the Survivor Forest Maze story on my profile.

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Jack, Judith, Kasumi, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Barney, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Russia, Wooldoor, Yuri, and Zaeed**


	13. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 9 OCs and 9 real video game characters sent off on a journey through the Aquatic Ruins. The OCs were known as Upolu, and the Reals were known as Savaii._

_The Savaii tribe was stronger in general, and had more strategic players on their tribe. One alliance contained Sweet Tooth, Harry, Dexter, and Twilight. Harry and Twilight had a small romantic connection, and that worried Soubi and Metal Mario. But it stayed solid, and Soubi was voted out._

_Sweet Tooth had a strategy going into the game known as 'Silent Betrayal', where he would plan the boot of one of his allies, but appear to be on their side and even vote with them. Using this strategy, he was able to gain a new ally in Stepney, and take out Dexter. Harry and Twilight were none the wiser. Archer would be later voted out by this block._

_At Upolu, the tribe was weaker, due to 51 year old Frank. The alliance of Paige, Mikayla, and Chris tried to get Frank out, but the tribe viewed Paige as a low-spirited member of the tribe, and they sent her home next, followed by Erin._

_School teacher Brandon was caught between two alliances; himself, Stephen, and Bruce, and 'The Fatherhood', which consisted of him, Frank, and John._

_Eventually, the tribes were mixed up, and Ling Ling and Twilight were moved over to Upolu, and Chris and Mikayla were moved to Savaii._

_After Harry gave clues to Stephen about the hidden immunity idol, Twilight decided to get the Upolu members paranoid about Stephen, and the fact that he might have the idol. While in fact he did have it, Stephen kept calm over the situation, and along with his alliance took out both Frank and Twilight._

_Chris and Mikayla were immediate outsiders on Savaii, no difference from when they were on Upolu. Chris only made things worse for him when he stole the beans and got caught. He was eventually voted out._

_Soon the two tribes merged into the yellow Cact-X tribe. The main Savaii alliance now consisted of Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stepney. They added Metal Mario into their alliance, and he told them all that he had an immunity idol. They needed numbers, and with Mikayla wanting to jump ship, they got it without trouble. In the next 3 tribal councils, John, Brandon, and Bruce were all voted out one by one. Stephen was the only one left, but he was able to win one immunity challenge, resulting in Mikayla's elimination._

_Knowing his fate was short-lived, Stephen decided to make an alliance with Savaii outsider Ling Ling, and take down the big boss Sweet Tooth. However, Sweet Tooth knew that Ling Ling was trying to get him out, and decided that his alliance would eliminate him before Stephen._

_However, in a big shocking turn of events, Metal Mario, who didn't trust Sweet Tooth, played the immunity idol on Ling Ling. This spared him from the vote, and instead eliminated Sweet Tooth from the game._

_Last episode, the remaining survivors got a visit from their loved ones. It was here that the old Savaii members learned that Stephen had a friendship with previous Survivor Winner Ben Tan._

_Metal Mario's brother won the competition. They, along with Stepney and his friend, went on a nice reward together._

_Metal Mario's decision to send Ling Ling to Exile Island, and not see his girlfriend got Ling Ling riled up, and determined to take him out next._

_At the immunity challenge, Stepney edged out Stephen to win immunity, giving him a spot in the Final 4._

_Before tribal council, Harry, feeling betrayed by Metal Mario's previous move to take Sweet Tooth out, proposed to Ling Ling and Stephen that he would help them vote Metal Mario out. But both of them, especially Ling Ling, didn't trust him, and decided to tell Stepney and Metal Mario about his move._

_At tribal council, Ling Ling's scrambling didn't help, and he was voted out._

_Now only 4 remain!_

_Stephen._

_Metal Mario._

_Stepney._

_And Harry._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Two of them will move on to face the jury, but only one will get the votes necessary to be crowned the winner of Survivor Aquatic Ruin! Who will win?_

**Final 4: Harry, Metal Mario, Stephen, and Stepney**

**Jury: Brandon, Bruce, Mikayla, Sweet Tooth, and Ling Ling**

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 37

Stephen knew he was the next to go, but unlike the time after John got voted out, he wasn't ready to give up.

"_The next vote could end up a tie vote, and I have to make it like that. All I need to do, is convince Harry that he won't make it to the end unless he takes out one of Metal Mario or Stepney." - Stephen_

Stephen took Harry behind some ruins, and started to talk.

"You won't be getting to the end," noted Stephen, "Unless you side with me."

Harry was confused, "Well why do you think that?"

Stephen sighed, "Harry! Open your eyes! Literally!"

"_Sometimes, I think Harry is blind. I mean, he has really squinty eyes. Maybe if he actually opened them, maybe he wouldn't be as clue... eh, nevermind. I still think he would be clueless." - Stephen_

"If I go home next," warned Stephen, "And you don't win final immunity, you won't go to the end! Stepney will take Metal Mario, and vice versa! Don't you want a shot to win?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Then... help me out here!" smirked Stephen.

"_Stephen, you're just trying to get the jury pissed off at me. Well, it ain't gonna work buddy! I have confidence that Stepney will be taking me to the end. We were in an alliance since Day 9, after all." - Harry_

"I'm just saying," continued Stephen, "I mean, if you're interested in being the 13th Survivor winner..."

Harry nodded, "I'll think about it Stevie ol' boy."

Stephen nodded, still unsure, and left.

Meanwhile, Stepney and Metal Mario were talking.

"Only 3 days left..." noted Stepney, "An entire month away from the Bluebell Railway."

Metal Mario looked at him, "Wouldn't it be nice to bring home the money? I know it would make my friends happy."

Stepney smiled.

"_I was almost sold for scrap, but now, I'm close to winning one million dollars! Sure, it was so many years ago, but I have to say, wow!" - Stepney_

"Only two more people to knock out," noted Metal Mario, "Then we'll be in the finals."

He bro fisted Stepney.

"We will get there, mate." smirked Stepney.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Stepney."

Stepney did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be working on a series of puzzles. Your first puzzle will be a slide puzzle. Slide the squares and rectangles left, right, up, down until the large square can fit through the bottom. Pull it out, and place the square on the pedestal. This will allow you to move onto puzzle 2; a table maze. Tilt the maze around so that the ball can get to the middle hole and fall out. Once you clear that stage, you can move onto the final puzzle, or rather, stage. This will test your ability to make fire without help of your powers. First person to burn through the rope, wins immunity, and will go to the Final 3. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone got to work on the slide puzzle. Stephen was working the fastest, knowing his fate if he failed.

Stepney and Metal Mario were getting the hang of the puzzle, but it wasn't enough to surpass Stephen. He pulled the square out, and moved onto the table maze.

While Stephen got to the table maze, eventually Metal Mario and Stepney finished the slide puzzle, and went to go start on the table maze.

Harry wasn't getting it at first, but he eventually followed Metal Mario and Stepney in completing the slide puzzle. Everyone was soon neck and neck.

Stephen had a good lead ahead of him, but it was quickly lost when his ball fell out of the wrong hole.

"Crap!" he swore.

Stepney was lost in the maze, but both Harry and Metal Mario were quickly finding their way through the maze.

"I see it, a shortcut." said Harry to himself.

About 2 minutes later, both Metal Mario and Harry were nearing the exit. But only one fell out of the right hole...

…

…

…

Harry finished the table maze, and went to go work on the fire.

"C'mon fire!" he said, "Work for me today!"

Stepney gave up at the maze when he noticed Harry was only seconds away from winning. Plus, Stephen was not doing so well over at his spot.

Metal Mario tried to catch up to Harry, but it was no use.

"Harry's done! HARRY WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 3!"

Everyone clapped for Harry. Stephen shook his head in defeat.

"Great job Harry! You fell behind a little bit, but you came in from behind to win immunity and a spot in the Final 3. After tonight's tribal, our sixth jury member will be decided. I will see you all later."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 37

Harry was dancing for joy.

"Yippie!" he cheered, "I'm going to the Final 3!"

Metal Mario clapped, "Well played Harry! Tonight's vote is easy."

"As it should be, my friend," replied Harry, "Stephen has no right being with Savaiis in the Final 3."

"_I've got the immunity tonight, and that means no more waiting for me. I'm putting down 7 letters on the parchment, and he's an Upolu. Too bad for him." - Harry_

Stepney joined up with them.

"We're all okay on the vote right?" he asked, "I just wanna make sure."

Metal Mario nodded, "I'm game."

"Me too!" chirped Harry.

"_Stephen's not going to be getting a free ride to the Final 2, because we're putting him out tonight. He should be expecting it tonight, anyway." - Stepney_

About an hour later, Stephen and Harry were talking by the river.

"You have immunity," explained Stephen, "You won't be pulling a rock, so why not tie it up?"

Harry looked at him.

"Think about it man. Even if it sends me home, at least you took a stand." said Stephen.

"_I'm trying a last minute plead to Harry about letting us pull rocks tonight. I would understand him not doing it if he wasn't safe tonight, but he IS! If we go to rocks, he won't have to pull one!" - Stephen_

"What can you promise me in return?" asked Harry.

Stephen thought about it, and then shrugged, "A vote at Final Tribal Council, I guess."

"_I could potentially go to rocks tonight, but..." (thinks) "A vote at final tribal council, or letting Stephen get farther? Hmm..." - Harry_

"Done deal," smiled Harry, "Shake on it, and I'll honor it."

Stephen shook Harry's hand.

"_If Harry does this... oh my god... biggest Survivor idiot EVER!" - Stephen_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Brandon,"

"Bruce,"

"Mikayla,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"And Ling Ling, voted out at the last tribal council."

"We have 3 original Savaii members left, and only 1 Upolu member. Stephen, correct me if I'm wrong, you won't be surprised tonight if it's you." asked Jeff.

Stephen shook his head.

"Nope. No shock at all. I'm actually expecting it to be me, anyway." replied Stephen.

"Stepney, would there be any reason in keeping Stephen in?" asked Jeff.

Stepney also shook his head.

"Jeff, just look at the jury. Almost all of them, minus some Savaiis, would vote for him." replied Stepney.

Bruce and Brandon both nodded, smiling.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Metal Mario, you're up."

– – –

Harry's Vote: Sorry, just the way things have to be sometimes. (?)

Stephen's Vote: C'mon Harry, show your inner stupidity. (Metal Mario)

Stepney's Vote: You did well getting here, but tonight's the end. Sorry bud. (Stephen)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Metal Mario. (He nodded.)

…

Stephen. One vote Stephen, one vote Metal Mario.

…

…

Stephen. Two votes Stephen, one vote Metal Mario, one vote left. (Stephen looked at Harry.)

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the sixth member of the jury, Stephen. That's 3, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Stephen got up, "Good luck you guys."

"Stephen, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Stephen gave a thumbs up, and left.

"You've eliminated the final member of Upolu, and have made it to the Final 3. Sometime tomorrow, you will be competing in the final immunity challenge. I wish you all the best of luck. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Stephen's Final Words**

"I'm surprised at Harry tonight. I actually expected him to play stupid and vote for Metal Mario tonight. Guess he isn't as dumb as I thought. I'm not giving him my vote, though. We DID shake on it, after all. I honor my promises. I guess Harry doesn't."

Metal Mario – Stephen

Stephen – Metal Mario, Stepney, and Harry

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 38

The Final 3 members of Savaii/Cact-X entered camp.

"Congrats you guys!" smiled Metal Mario.

Harry jumped up into the air, "Hooray for us! We've defeated all the Upolus! Take that South Pacific!"

"_I wasn't going to let Stephen even touch the Final 3. It was in his sights, and I took it away from him. Bad Stephen! Bad!" - Harry_

"And now we wait..." noted Stepney.

Harry was confused, "For who?"

Metal Mario looked at him, "Jeff. He usually comes in around now to give us the trip around Rites of Passage."

Just then, as on as cue, Jeff arrived.

"Hows it going?" asked Jeff.

Harry high fived him, "Glad to be here, Probst. What brings you here?"

Jeff handed a map to Stepney.

"Follow along this trail, and you'll find the 15 torches of those who have fallen behind you, in other words, voted out. Once you reach the end, we will begin the final immunity challenge."

"_I started this game following behind Sweet Tooth, and helping out him and my alliance all the way. I wish Twilight was here to see my success of getting this far. Had it not been for Sweet Tooth, I probably wouldn't of made it this far. Time for me to show him it was worth it." - Harry_

"_Sweet Tooth saved me from getting the boot way early on in the game. At that point, I didn't trust him that much... but as I was beginning to trust him, he was blindsided. I don't think I would've made it this far without Sweet Tooth's help. I owe him a lot. Thanks man." - Stepney_

"_I didn't need any help in getting this far into the game. I'm not sure what you can say about the games Harry and Stepney played, but I know I didn't rely on anyone to get here. I was my own man, and I made moves worthy of a Survivor winner." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

The Final 3 began to walk their way along the trail, and came to Paige's torch.

"I didn't know much about her," noted Stepney, "But she looked cute."

Harry nodded, "Indeed she was..."

Next up was Soubi's torch.

"He was definitely a nice guy." noted Stepney.

Metal Mario nodded, "Yes... yes he was."

Dexter's torch came next.

"If he had stayed... I would've been gone a long time ago..." noted Stepney.

Metal Mario smirked, "He probably wouldn't of lasted much longer either way."

Archer's torch was next ahead.

"This guy cracked me up!" chuckled Harry.

"We didn't trust this guy one bit," noted Stepney, "And so he was gone."

Next up was Erin's torch.

Metal Mario shook his head, "I don't think she stood a chance out here."

"Can't say I know her well..." noted Harry.

Next up was the old guy, Frank.

"I surprised he made it even that far." commented Harry.

Stepney nodded, "If he was on Savaii, no chance he would've stayed."

Twilight's torch came next.

"She was so sweet." smiled Metal Mario.

Harry was sobbing, "I MISS YOU TWILIGHT!"

The gay guy, Chris, came next.

"He was slightly rude," noted Stepney, "But funny at other times."

Harry was confused, "Wait... he was gay? He sure didn't tell me that."

John's torch was next.

"He was Upolu's leader, and thus he had to go." noted Metal Mario.

Stepney nodded, "I would've kept him longer, since he wasn't their strongest."

Brandon's torch came by next.

"I wonder if he saw it coming or not." wondered Harry.

"Even if he did," replied Stepney, "We needed a way around Stephen's idol."

Stephen's closest ally, Bruce, came next.

"Bruce was a pretty cool guy." commented Metal Mario.

"He was certainly a pleasant fellow to have around camp." noted Harry.

Mikayla's torch came next.

"I liked Mikayla," smiled Metal Mario, "But she was trying too hard to scramble."

Stepney nodded, "She was a good ally for Savaii."

Sweet Tooth was coming up next.

Stepney sighed, "Without his help, Savaii would've been in chaos."

"I MISS YOU SWEET TOOTH!" whined Harry.

Ling Ling's torch was up ahead.

"I was somewhat afraid he would kill someone out here." chuckled Metal Mario.

Stepney nodded, "Yeah..."

Last, but not least, Stephen's.

"Such a smart player," said Metal Mario, "He did his best to make it far."

Harry nodded, "I agree with you. He was after, taught be Ben Tan."

At last they reached their final destination.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Harry."

Harry did so.

"For the final immunity challenge, you will be balancing on a square platform, for as long as you can. Only body parts that can touch the platform; hands and feet. Nothing more, nothing less. Last one standing, wins immunity, and will get to pick someone to take to the Final 2."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Metal Mario was so far the only comfortable one during this challenge. Both Harry and Stepney were slightly struggling during this part.

– 1 hour in... –

A large wave came in from out of nowhere. Unlike in Survivor Cuties, where Jeff fell off into the water, he wasn't that caught off guard.

But someone else was...

…

…

…

"Ugh..." complained Stepney.

"Stepney is out of the challenge. We're down to Metal Mario and Harry Solomon."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Harry was starting to feel comfortable in his position, but not by much. Metal Mario was slightly struggling at this point. Being in the same position can get tiring on your muscles.

Both were in pain, if not much. But it was enough for one person to just collapse into the water, exhausted...

…

…

…

…

"Metal Mario is in. HARRY WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Both Stepney and Metal Mario clapped for Harry, very worried.

"You, my good man, will be one of two Survivors facing off against the jury at final tribal council. Tonight, you have a decision to make. You must decide which person you'll take with you to the Final 2. Think long and hard, and I'll see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 38

Stepney was talking to Harry about taking him to the end.

"_Unfortunately, I won't be going to the end with Metal Mario. That just sucks, but I think I can rely on Harry to take me to the end. We've been allies longer then he has with Metal Mario. Hell, Metal Mario betrayed Harry's ally." - Stepney_

"You should take me to the end," suggested Stepney, "We've been through a lot together. Even before Metal Mario joined us. Why not go to the end together?"

Harry nodded, "I was thinking of taking you, anyway. I still want to pay Metal Mario back for what he did."

Stepney smiled, "Good! Keep thinking about that hatred. It'll come in handy!"

"_I hope Harry makes the right decision, and stays loyal to me, like he has so far." - Stepney_

Awhile later, Harry and Metal Mario were talking. Metal Mario was making his own plea.

"Look at Stepney, Harry," explained Metal Mario, "He's played a great social game. He hasn't pissed anyone off. He will win if you take him."

Harry crossed his arms, "And?"

Metal Mario sighed, "People are pissed at me, especially Ling Ling and Sweet Tooth. They love Stepney, though. Don't you want the most votes?"

Harry was conflicted.

"_I made my plea to Harry, and I hope it was worth it. But... whoever he takes will most likely win, I think. Harry hasn't done jack$#%$." - Metal Mario_

Harry was still thinking on the way to tribal council.

"_Take Metal Mario, and get more votes. Take Stepney, and remain loyal. More votes, or loyalty? Huh, now I really wish I didn't win final immunity. I hate making decisions on my own." - Harry_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Brandon,"

"Bruce,"

"Mikayla,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"Ling Ling,"

"And Stephen, voted out at the last tribal council."

"OK, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Harry is the only one whose voting. Metal Mario and Stepney, you guys need to plea to Harry, and try to get him to take you to the Final 2. Metal Mario, you'll go first." offered Jeff.

"Harry, like I've told you, Stepney is a large jury threat. He's played a great social game, and you need to take someone who hasn't played as good a social game, like me for instance. Thank you." pleaded Metal Mario.

"Stepney." Jeff said.

"We've been together since I was added to the alliance, Harry. I might've taken you to the end if I was given the chance. But I didn't, but you have the chance. You know what needs to be done." pleaded Stepney.

"Ok, Harry. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Harry's Vote: Hmm... I wonder if this was the right choice or not. I'll find out soon. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the final member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Stepney.

Stepney wasn't too happy as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Stepney, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Stepney looked back, closed his eyes, and left.

"I have to congratulate both you Harry, and you Metal Mario. You have gone as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, you will be asked questions by the jury, that will help them decide which one of you gets the title of Sole Survivor, and the million dollars. You have one more day in the Aquatic Ruins. Enjoy it. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Stepney's Final Words**

"I can't believe Harry would just sell me out like that, and keep the guy who stabbed his biggest ally in the back! True, I did lie to him saying I would've taken him to the end, but I didn't think Harry would take greed over loyalty! Disgusting, mate."

Stepney – Harry

– – – – –

Cact-X Day 39

Metal Mario was grateful for Harry's vote.

"Thank you Harry," smiled Metal Mario, "I owe you so much."

Harry nodded, "Don't think much of it. Stepney lied right to my face during his plea."

"_Stepney, you should've kept that part out, about you telling me that you would've taken me to the Final 2. That was a horrible lie, and it made my decision easier." - Harry_

Metal Mario and Harry cleaned out the shelter.

"Ready for a good show?" asked Metal Mario, cracking his fists.

Metal Mario rammed himself into the shelter, and started to physically tear it to pieces. He body slammed several parts. He smashed his fist through some of the wood. All in all, the shelter was nothing but rubble and broken sticks and twigs.

"Nice!" smirked Harry.

Everything else that was unneeded for the trip home was thrown into the fire. Metal Mario handed Harry his torch, and set off.

"_Time to work the jury into voting for me. I need to convince them that I played a good game, and that my decisions throughout it were smart and thought-out." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

The Cact-X tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Brandon,"

"Bruce,"

"Mikayla,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"Ling Ling,"

"Stephen,"

"And Stepney, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Congratulations Metal Mario and Harry," complimented Jeff, "You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Metal Mario, you first."

"I wanna start off by saying that I was here to play a game, and not repeat what the original Mario did during his seasons of Survivor. I played with great moves and loyalty to those who were loyal to me. I had to make some moves to get farther in the game. I hope you respect those moves." explained Metal Mario.

"Okay Harry, your go."

"You know, I enjoyed my time out here in Survivor. I made some friends, and maybe some enemies. I wanted to impress my fellow aliens out there, and show them that I'm not an idiot as they perceive me to be. I got to Day 39, doesn't that say a lot?" explained Harry.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Metal Mario and Harry in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay, it is time to address either or both Harry and Metal Mario. Mikayla, get us started..."

Mikayla walked on up.

"Congrats you guys," smiled Mikayla, "Metal Mario, you played a great game. You were, at times, smart, and manipulative when you needed to be. Harry, I wish you could've made your own decisions. Instead, you kissed Sweet Tooth's feet the whole way. Good luck."

Mikayla sat down.

"Bruce."

Bruce walked on up.

"You both did well," smiled Bruce, "but I actually have a question for both of you. Only then can my decision be fully made. I want you both to tell me your biggest accomplishment in the game."

Metal Mario went first, "I think taking out Sweet Tooth was my biggest accomplishment. If I didn't make that move, I probably wouldn't be sitting here."

Sweet Tooth continued to glare at Metal Mario.

"For me, I think it was taking Metal Mario to the end," Harry responded, "Taking Stepney would've been terrible for me, because he has friends. Metal Mario really doesn't."

Bruce nodded, gave a thumbs up, and sat down.

"Ling Ling."

Ling Ling hopped up from his seat, and landed in front of the jury.

"_Ling Ling not happy with either!_" yelled Ling Ling, "_Metal Mario! Question for you! Ling Ling need to know, why you no vote with Ling Ling when Sweet Tooth blindsided?_"

"I wasn't sure if I was going to play the idol or not," explained Metal Mario, "If I voted for Sweet Tooth, and didn't play the idol, I probably would've made more enemies, because who knows what would happen. Rocks, maybe?"

Ling Ling nodded, still angry, and sat back down.

"Sweet Tooth."

Sweet Tooth walked right up, and looked at Metal Mario.

"Let's see..." noted Sweet Tooth, "Metal Mario, I give you a lot of credit in taking me out. That move might've earned you a million dollars. But I must ask, was that the right time in the game to make it? When I think of betraying someone, I think of a perfect moment to do so."

Metal Mario thought about it, "Well, I figured that would be the only time in the game where that option would be available. I needed to take you out before the Final 4, I knew that much."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Still, I give you my condolences."

He sat back down.

"Stephen."

Stephen walked on up.

"My question goes to Harry," he said, "Harry, I wanna make sure of something. Are you an idiot in real life too?"

Harry nodded, "Didn't I say that in my opening statement?"

"So you are?" confirmed Stephen, "Ok. Good enough to know. Thanks."

Stephen sat down.

"Brandon."

Brandon walked on up.

"I'd just like to say, good job to both of you," smiled Brandon, "My question to you guys is what are you going to do with the million dollars."

Harry went first, "Well, I'd like to support my family, you know. My family needs the money to make a living, especially since our high commander made us look bad by stealing something."

"I'm giving my money to charity," Metal Mario responded, "It's a charity endorsed by Nintendo. I don't know much of the details... but I know it's to help poor people."

Brandon nodded, and sat down.

"Finish us off Stepney."

Stepney moved up to talk.

"Harry," started Stepney, "I'm sort of disgusted that you picked Metal Mario over me. Do you think greed wins out over loyalty?"

Harry groaned, "Oh Stepney, you know what you did to influence my decision. You lied to me! You would've taken Metal Mario to the end."

Stepney nodded, "Well, you got me there. Still, I think loyalty is worth more then greed. I hope it was worth it."

He sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Brandon, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

There! Finished with Aquatic Ruin! 13 seasons down! Few more to go.

Final Votes coming soon... and Forest Maze will begin sometime next week.


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Chicago. Harry, Metal Mario, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and the Spectre car, like the one Ling Ling won. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"METAL! MARIO! METAL! MARIO!"

"WE ARE ROOTING FOR HARRY!"

First vote,

…

…

Metal Mario.

…

…

Harry. One vote Harry, one vote Metal Mario.

…

…

Harry. Two votes Harry, one vote Metal Mario.

…

…

Metal Mario. Tied two votes Metal Mario, two votes Harry.

…

…

Metal Mario. Three votes Metal Mario, two votes Harry.

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, is METAL MARIO!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Metal Mario pounding his chest, and jumping up and down. Harry congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Paige, Soubi, Dexter, Archer, Erin, Frank, Twilight, Chris, and John, soon joined them.

"Metal Mario was one of few Savaii members who didn't give loyalty to Sweet Tooth, and eventually became the one to stab him in the back! Metal Mario totally deserved it!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my thirteenth season of Survivor. Especially to Princess of Chaos and DonPianta, who were the only two loyal readers. :( Try to find other Survivor readers to read my stuff! Especially my newer stuff, since I think the new seasons are better.

I randomized who Harry would take to the end, and it ended up being Metal Mario. I actually like the fact that it's Metal Mario, and not Stepney, since I think he deserved it more.

The two votes for Harry came from Ling Ling and Sweet Tooth.

Sometime next week will be the premiere of Survivor Forest Maze! Men vs Women! Twists, twists, and more twists! Hope you enjoy them!


End file.
